Determination - G SansxFrisk
by Kuani-Kawaii
Summary: Frisk just wants to save monster and humankind, but does she have the determination to do everything she wants? Especially as she has now been blamed for the terrible crimes committed by her sister. G has stopped caring, but can this infuriating woman who becomes his neighbour pull him back into the world and seek for justice again. GsansxFrisk. Also on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

_Sirens wailed in the air, it would be over soon. Fire rose up hot and furious as parts of the building collapsed. The fury of heat a stark contrast to gentle snow drifting down from the dark sky. The tears threatened to come but did not fall. Grip tightens on the dusty fabric within grasp. The sirens were even louder now and voices shouted, demanding to stay still and not move. Quiet words tumble into the air as a mist,_

 _"Too late, I was too late..."_

*G*

 _'Well this was interesting...'_

Leaning back against the wall I listened to the shouts of uproar, there was definite rage and disgust, the few occasional accusations of "Murderer!" which made me chuckle, half of them in this place were here for that very reason. Whoever they were bringing in, they were getting a whole load of hate, which could be potentially highly entertaining, for me. I wonder how long they will last with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up all of you!" a guard orders, my smirk turns to a grin as the uproar reaches levels of fury that they usually reserved for me.

"You have to be kidding me!" a voice growls from the cell to my left, "They are putting _that thing_ in here, surely they would lock it up in a dark hole or better yet destroy it,"

Interest peaked I push off the wall and move closer to the front of my cell. That's when I see her, surrounded by six heavily armed guards. They pushed her roughly along, she didn't fight. Kept her head down, face hidden behind the long curtain of auburn hair. She looked downright timid.

"Murderous whore," the guy in the left cell mutters, considering the noise levels I'm surprised when she looks up and glares at him with burning red eyes, that's when I realise just _who_ she is. The red eyes are a give away, the most hated person to monster and human kind, the genocider. The Kingdom had been out for her capture even longer than they had mine. A true monster. But something didn't feel right, like my SOUL was trying to tell me something. Interesting. Her glare moves to me as they stop in front of my cell, it changes to a frown of recognition, as if she knows who I am, but then again doesn't everyone? I smirk at her bringing the glare back which only makes me chuckle.

The guards open the cell opposite mine and throw her in, they lock it and leave shouting at the inmates to calm down, I watch her as she stands up from the floor where she landed, she rubs her behind and shakes her head, huh... she has a magic restriction collar. From what I knew she was just human, and that meant no magic, unless it was SOUL traits, but then that wouldn't require the collar. She plonks herself down on the thin mattress that we all have to call our beds and closes her eyes. Complaints can be heard from cells nearby,

"Oh shut the fuck up and deal with it," she snarls out. The silence is immediate.

 _'Very interesting...'_

I find myself watching her as she, sleeps? She has been lay on that mattress for the past hour or so, not a move since her yell before. The lunch bell rings out and armed guards come back, they escort her roughly out. A guard opens my cell, holding out a pack of cigarettes to me he tries to sound threatening, "Behave G," cute.

"Aren't I always?" I grin at his glare as I take the packet and head to the food hall. I notice our new comers guards stand near the door as I walk through, as usual everyone looks at me as I come in, not that it bothers me, they all know their place. I push to the front of the queue to receive the unsavoury meal of the day. No body stops me, good I'm not in the mood for a fight today. Looking around for a place to sit I chuckle as everyone suddenly tries to avoid my gaze, then I spot her, all alone on a table in the corner, well we can't have that now can we.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask, knowing very well it isn't, she frowns up at me with those eyes like glowing embers, after a few moments of silence I narrow my gaze, "I asked you a question doll face," her frown deepens,

"If you're after sitting down just do it, not as if I care where you park your behind," she then turns back to the food on her tray. I take a seat opposite her, watching her, I smirk as she starts to fidget, those eyes shooting up to me in a glare, "Is there something you want, or are you just gonna keep staring?" my smirk just deepens as I look into her angry gaze, her eyes sparking like hot coals, whispers can be heard from all around, I grin watching her close her eyes for a moment before snapping her head around to everyone else,

"Seems like you're not very well liked here," I chuckle,

"Well that's such a darn shame, I wanted to make so many new friends too," her words drip with sarcasm making me chuckle, "Though seriously, what do you want?"

"Entertainment?" I respond earning me a confused frown. She shakes her head and then laughs a little, "Something funny there sweetheart?"

"Not really, for some reason I kinda imagined you to be more intimidating, after all I read about you in the reports,"

"Really?" I felt annoyance creep into my voice as my gaze on her hardened, she didn't flinch, "You're one to talk sweetheart, a dainty little girl such as yourself the genocider," the glare I received was full of dark fury, seems I've hit a sore spot, I grin as she clenches her fists and slams herself to her feet. She grabs her tray and starts walking away, "Did I say something wrong sweetheart?" I call after her, she spins around fast and throws the tray at me in her fury, it misses, I didn't even have to move, "You throw like a girl," I laugh but she's already being escorted from the room. Leaning back I pull a cig out and light it, things were defiantly going to be interesting for a while, _'I've found a new toy to break.'_

 **A/N - Welp there it is, the first chapter, longer than I thought it would be, now I'm just trying to convince myself to press that publish button.**

 **I'm not very confident in my writing ability but I do love to make up stories and I want to be an author one day, here's hoping writing a little fan fiction as practice will give me a little more confidence.**

 **Well would you look at that, I clicked the publish button . *runs away to hide***

 **Kuani x**


	2. Chapter 2

*Frisk*

My knees hit the ground hard as they literally flung me into the cell, a growl escaping my throat as I shot to my feet, the guards laugh at me as I slam into the thick metal bars, I shake them with a frustrated scream, I should be angry at them but I had already expected their attitudes towards me, considering the reason I'm in this gods forsaken place. My fury wasn't with them, but that damn skeleton! It's not like he really said anything different from what everyone was thinking, genocider... hot tears threaten to fall as I drop myself onto the vile mattress, fists clenched tight, _'no, don't show emotion, not here shut it down Frisk'_ I tell myself with a deep breath. A bell chimes loudly and the halls fill with noise as the other prisoners are sent back to their cells,

"Sweetheart I didn't mean to make you cry," a smooth voice says, I tense refusing to look at the ass hole and flip him the bird, he simply just chuckles, damn skeleton. Everything quietens down, other than a few whispered comments between inmates, in which I could distinctly hear them talking about me annoyingly, "So it seems you already know me, since you have read 'reports' on me," he chuckles again, I glance to the side to find him leaning against the bars of his cell watching me, his one visible iris glowing a bright gold, I glare at him and he just smirks, "I'll allow you to call me G,"

"Wow, so kind of you," I respond with heavy sarcasm,

"Oh come now sweetheart, I'm just being friendly," he grins as I scoff at that comment, "I am curious though, as to what these 'reports' said about me," I remain silent as I remember small details from what I had read, he was violent, had a habit for starting fights, but it was the fact he was an arsonist and had killed some very important people that had caught my attention and then used to my own gain, "So are you just going to stay silent doll face, I don't like to be ignored," he sounds annoyed, his 'eyes' have narrowed at me,

"Does it hurt your sensitive ego?" I bite the inside of my mouth to stop the laugh that so wants to escape, that golden eye darkening, I scratch my neck while looking away from him. This collar they forced me to wear irritates the skin,

"I don't usually let people off with giving me attitude doll face, but seeing as it is your first day here, I'm willing to let it slide,"

"That's very gracious of you," I smirk, "Am I supposed to act scared and go whimper in the corner now?" I do laugh now turning away from his angry gaze. I shouldn't push it, I've seen the pictures, the damage he could do, even without his magic. I lie down, still feeling him watching me I simply choose to ignore it.

*Time skip one week*

I hated that I was starting to get used to it here, it had only been a few of days. G hadn't spoken to me again, but I did find him watching me often, so in turn I also watched him. Most of the other inmates were scared of him, some idolised him, the women couldn't get enough of him, I grimaced in disgust when they flaunted themselves all over him, he always flirted back, of course he enjoys the attention. When he caught me watching at these times he would smirk at me as if he knew something I didn't. Some people tried to be intimidating with him, that usually ended up with them being carted out to the hospital ward. G was violent and unforgiving to those who went up against him I couldn't help but watch in fascination sometimes when he got into a fight.

Today was no different than any other, I sat alone during lunch, everyone avoids me like the plague. I find myself watching G again, some blonde was coming onto him thick and heavy, he actually looks bored, but then as if he could feel me watching him his gaze met mine and that smirk I was becoming to hate flowed across his face, he looks down at the girl raising one of his hands to caress her cheek, he was whispering something to her, moving his face down to hers, he was inches away when his gaze turns back to me, he kisses her, his eyes never leaving me. I roll my eyes in disgust. He then stands up and walks away from the girl and right over to me, wonderful I sigh with annoyance,

"Enjoying the show sweetheart?" he grins at me while sitting down,

"Sure, I just so enjoy wanting to throw up," I respond, he chuckles,

"Jealous?"

"That would require me to be attracted to you, shame for you, I have taste and self respect."

"Everyone is attracted to me," he winks,

"Maybe in your dreams perhaps," I shake my head,

"Oh defiantly," he smirks at me, I give him a blank look which makes him laugh. I watch him as he looks around, still chuckling as his gaze turns back to me his smirk returns, "You checking me out sweetheart?"

"No, I was just contemplating something," he raises his eyebrow at me (not sure how that works) "Do they hurt?" I ask leaning forward slightly,

"Do what?" he asks confused,

"The cracks," I point to his face, he had one crack going up from his right eye and another crack going down from his left to just above his lip, he seems taken aback a little,

"No," he answers, "It's sort of a genetic formation," I can hear the honesty in his voice and nod looking off thinking deeply, "Why'd you ask that?"

"Just curious," I wasn't about to tell him I once knew another skeleton with similar cracks, I chose not to think of _that_ man.

Not long after my usual guards escort me to the yard, then they proceed to ignore me and talk about football, eck. Figuring I would just spend the afternoon doing what I usually did I start for the benches at the far end of the yard. But a grip on my arm stops me. Looking down I find a human hand grabbing my arm, sparkly pink polish decorates the nails. Turning I find my eyes resting on the girl G had been with earlier, the one he had kissed, and who currently looks really pissed off, she has a trio of 'friends' behind her, they all give me fear filled looks,

"Mind letting go?" I ask steadily,

"What were you talking about with G?" she demands, I raise a brow, "You better start talking!"

"Why?" my response seems to anger her because she swings a fist at me. Her friends gasp in horror, there is a moment where I pause to enjoy the fear entering her eyes. I had caught her fist, "You didn't think I'd let you hit me did you?" I smirk, "now if you would kindly let go of my arm," she does so, very quickly,

"Y..you can't hurt me," she stutters, I grin and bend her arm behind her back, forcing her to bend over to prevent me from breaking it,

"Take this as a warning, stay away from me," I glance at her friends who all take a step back, smirking I notice the pack of cigarettes in her back pocket, along with a lighter, "and for good measure I'll just take these," I slip them out and push her away. I walk to the benches, knowing very well everyone is watching me. I pull a cig out and go to light it but someone holds an already lit match up to me, I take the offered light and glance to the side as G plonks himself down next to me, straddling the bench. I offer him one of the cigarettes as thanks and he takes one with a nod,

"I have to say, watching you is very interesting," he cocks his head to the side, "surprised you didn't hurt her sweetheart,"

"That was your fault y'know," I tell him, he chuckles at me and places a hand on his chest,

"How ever could you mean?" he says with mocked shock, I roll my eyes at him. He continues to stare at me thoughtfully,

"What?" I demand, he just smirks and leans closer to me to the point our faces are inches away, I even lean back and he still continues to stare. I feel heat rise to my face and I angrily try to shove it down, I refuse to let this guy make me flustered! He grins for a moment then leans back,

"Did you think I was gonna kiss you sweetheart?"

"No!" I hiss glaring at him, he just laughs as my cheeks redden in embarrassment,

"I was just looking at your eyes," he tells me after a moment, he's still watching me. I scowl at his words, these eyes have caused enough trouble, "Have they always been red?" I frown at him, "You asked about my cracks, don't I deserve to ask you something personal too?" with an annoyed sigh because he was right it was only fair,

"No, they weren't always red," I mutter a reply looking away from him, he doesn't say anything, "They were somewhat golden brownish when I was a little girl, though it was along time ago,"

"Huh," he leans forward again, I look at him warily, hes frowning, "You don't have the eyes of a killer," he states, his comment shocks me for a moment. Shaking my head I turn away again,

"Maybe because I've never _actually_ killed someone by my own hands," I respond,

"It's unhealthy to lie doll face," he chuckles darkly. I try not to care, no one believes me anyway, why would he be any different.

 **A/N - I actually had a lot more planned for this chapter, but I didn't want it to be too long, I didn't think it would be this much going off the small amounts of notes I put down as a plan. Will be writing next part immediately anyhows :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - quick note to warn, this chapter briefly mentions subjects that are of a sensitive nature which my trigger some people, please remember that this is only fiction x**

*Frisk*

I became more closed off since that day G and I spoke about my eyes, he noticed too. Not that I particularly cared, he would now sit with me periodically, with that ridiculous smirk and tease me from time to time. Others had started to watch me and G watched them, but I shrugged it off. No one had made a move so I wasn't going to worry. I kept my focus on getting to the end of each week, when we could make one five minute phone call. A phone call which I noticed G never took.

"No one to call sweetheart," he had responded when I enquired one night after my curiosity demanded to know,

"No family?"

"Heh, other than my so called father," he had replied, venom lacing his words, "I lost what was important to me," I could feel the emotion he let slip into his voice, but when I had looked at him he visibly shook himself and turned back to me with his usual smirk, "What about you? Family?"

"I don't call my family, I call a...friend, she passes on messages, family is complicated I suppose," I had heard him shift, he looked interested, "I don't see my birth parents anymore, not in a long time," I had shuddered at the memory of them, "You could say I was adopted a couple of years ago," warmth had filled me at that memory, "So I have a mom who cares about me more than she probably should. Other than that, I do have a sister, I wish I didn't though" he had questioned that, but I had shaken my head and refused to continue.

It was close to the end of the month, I sat pushing the food around on my plate as he sat down across from me, he was quiet for a moment,

"So sweetheart, you going to be having any visitors this Friday?" he asks, I look up at him curiously, hes looking around frowning,

"Actually, yeah," I raise an eyebrow at him as he returns my gaze,

"Boyfriend?" he smirks,

"God no,"

"Girlfriend?" his tone of voice picks up suggestively,

"No!" a laugh escapes me causing people to look over at us, "Just a...colleague,"

"Like the 'friend' you talk to on your calls?" he enquires with curiosity, I shrug and nod, he doesn't really need to know the details, not like it matters to him, "Listen sweetheart I've been hearing things around," I cock my head to the side, "maybe you should stick with me today," he sounds, concerned?

"Why?" I ask frowning, is this some sort of prank, he's constantly toying with me so it's hard to tell,

"People are just being shifty, and it's making me mighty uncomfortable," he shrugs,

"Okay," I respond slowly, I pat his arm, "I'm sure it will be fine, I'm very capable of looking after myself," I smirk at him,

"I'm being serious doll face," _uh oh_ , I bite the inside of my mouth to stop the chuckle, I've figured out he calls me doll face when he starts to get irritated with me, other times its just sweetheart, annoying both times,

"You never use my name," I suddenly point out, an attempt at diverting our present conversation,

"You don't like my endearing nicknames?" he jokes,

"No, no I don't, don't particularly find them endearing, especially doll face," I smile as he laughs, I like his laugh, its deep and filled with genuine joy. Not that I will admit that out loud, "Plus to find them endearing, I'd have to have some sort of emotion towards you other than dislike and disgust," he grins at me,

"Only dislike and disgust," he lays a hand over his heart, "I'm flattered," he chuckles, "I was beginning to think you may hate me, considering how cold you are to me at times," he pouts, I shake my head a little shocked,

"I don't hate you, I hardly know you, so it would be wrong to hate you," my honest response causes him laugh again. Someone at a nearby table slams themselves up to their feet, both G and I look over to receive a withering glare,

"Problem?" G asks darkly, his glowing eye dimming, the other guy doesn't stop his glare, but he's not looking at G now, he's only looking at me. _What is his problem?_ G slams a fist down on the table, denting it and making me jump, "back off pal," G warns, the glaring guys scoffs and walks away. G turns back to me, smirk back in place, "So not a visiting boyfriend or girlfriend, do you have a significant other?" he asks flirtatiously, _how does he do it_ , anger one second then this!

"No, that requires actually having free time," I find myself responding, frowning at him,

"Busy little girl are ya sweetheart?" his smirk deepens as he watches me, I shrug and simply nod.

That was at the beginning of the week, and he hasn't left me alone since. He ignores my glares and diverts the conversation when I try to find out why he won't leave me the hell alone,

"Where you going doll face?" I almost growl as I look over my shoulder at him,

"Don't even think of following me to the bathroom," I snap, he smirks at me, "perv," I storm away, thankful he didn't follow. I take my time in the bathroom, needing the space. What was his problem, it was like he was becoming attached to me, _not possible...right?_ I feel the blush flow across my cheeks, "No!" I say forcefully to my reflection, "He's an ass hat, maybe a good looking ass hat but an ass hat non the less," I splash cold water on my face and leave. It's upon exiting that I'm suddenly grabbed by the front of my shirt, a yelp of shock escapes me. A growl brings me to the attention of who held me up in the air, ah, its angry glare guy from the other day,

"Problem?" I ask, not happy about hanging in the air, I swear I think i heard the shirt rip and I know for a fact the guards or prison staff won't give me another one. They may give us clean overalls on a regular basis but shirts seem to be rarely given out, half the inmates don't even wear them anymore,

"Yeah you," his fist connects to my stomach winding me, "filth like you should just be put down, dirty genocider," he spits the words in my face, I feel anger flow through me, an anger I usually try to keep in check, this time however I don't, this guy deserves a world of pain, his grip tightens and I defiantly hear it rip this time, a growl of rage hurtles out of me and I kick out at him with both feet, the strength of it pulls me from his grasp and I back flip away from him, "You little whore!" he yells stepping towards me, but I'm already back in his front of him, I round house kick him to the face, dropping his ass on the floor. I start to pummel his face. Strong hands pull me away and I yell in anger, someone was keeping me from putting the ass hole in his place,

"Unless you want solitary confinement and loss of visitor privileges, calm down now," G's voice growls in my ear, he's the one holding me in a strong grip as guards rush over, I close my eyes and concentrate on calming myself, if he's right I'm in trouble, I can't loose those visitor privileges, otherwise _he_ could die! "He attacked her first, if you ask me all she did was act in self defence, who knows what he could have done to her, big fella like him against this little kitten," I heard G talking to the guards, I'm assuming so because I have yet to open my eyes, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye socket on her," I can feel myself rolling my eyes at that, he then starts to carry my away, "So sweetheart, calm now?" with one last shuddering breath I nod and he drops me gently to my feet, "Told you to stick by me," I could hear the smirk in his voice, I shake my head and open my eyes,

"This, that was why you wouldn't leave me alone?" I ask while inspecting my now, yup, ripped shirt, _well this won't do_ , I shrug out of the sleeves of my overall and tie them around my waist,

"It's not as if you're the most liked around here sweetheart, everyone is out to...what are you doing!" I look up at him as I take the shirt off, he moves around to stand in a position that blocks everyone's view of me, I smirk at the light dusting of yellow across his cheek bones, _is he blushing?_

"I'm dealing with my ripped shirt," I respond innocently,

"Shouldn't you do that in private, where people won't be staring at you topless," he's avoiding looking down at me, the yellow darkens, _he_ _ **is**_ _blushing!_

"It's not as if I'm naked, I'm in a sports bra," I chuckle while I rip the shirt further,

"That's hardly the point!" he whisper yells, "You're showing a lot of skin,"

"Women work out with just a sports bra and shorts on you know," I chuckle,

"Women should have more respect in themselves," I hear him mutter, _that did not just come from him?_ I pull the shirt back on, it now droops off my shoulders, actually feels more comfortable now. No longer catching on the magic restraining collar,

"There is that better?" he looks back down at me and nods, blush still evident on his face, I shake my head,

"What are these?" his voice is suddenly soft and full of shock, he's looking at my arms. Gazing down at them I examine every scar, some were inflicted by myself during a very hard time when I was a lot younger and very alone, others were from my fathers belt, and the rest, small circles with a point in the centre. Unwanted images of the past rise violently to the surface. Stark white rooms, the smell of chemicals, white lab coats, gloved hands reaching towards me, a savage and twisted grin splitting the cracked face. I flinch away as G touches my shoulder,

"There nothing," I mutter walking over to the benches sitting down and running my hands through my hair. The scars don't bother me, the memories do.

"It clearly isn't nothing sweetheart, but I won't push," G says softly and sits down beside me, he offers me one of his cigarettes, I raise an eyebrow, he didn't offer anyone anything, hell he beat the crap out of one guy who asked **nicely** for one, "One time only," he chuckles understanding my look, "You obviously need one,"

"Thanks," I mutter taking the offering. We continue to sit in silence, but it doesn't feel uncomfortable, after a while he takes the ripped fabric still in my grip and uses it to tie my long hair up,

"There, don't you just look cute as a button?" he grinned like an idiot and I couldn't help but laugh.

I was filled with relief when I awoke the next morning, even G's smirk couldn't annoy me,

"Someone's excited for their visitor it seems," he's sat with me at lunch again,

"More anxious if i'm honest," I respond, he gives me a questioning look but I shake my head, I can't exactly explain it to him, "So are you getting a visitor?"

"Yup," he grins,

"Girlfriend?" I smirk, he chuckles at me,

"Jealous?" he asks, I simply laugh and shake my head, "Well no, no girlfriend, or boyfriend," his grin widens as I laugh again, "A friend actually,"

"A friend who you don't call?"

"He's not a phone call kind of guy, plus the hours he works," he stares off for a moment, "it's been a while since I last saw him, I rarely get visitor privileges," he shrugs,

"I can honestly believe that, you start a fight almost every day," I chuckle and he joins me. We continue to eat, ignoring the looks we get from others.

Visitation happens during yard time, so we loose yard time today, not that it bothers me, especially after yesterday. I have to force myself to walk slowly as I move to the table, guards are stationed around the room, watching every move. I smile at the other occupier,

"Hello Jason,"

"Frisk," he nods, "You're looking, adjusted," he looks over me, I shrug, "The others will be happy to know your looking well, Sentry really wanted to come, but Brains convinced her that would be a terrible idea," he grins using my friends code names,

"How is he?" I ask, my only concern right now, the deep sigh from Jason has me worried,

"He's alive," he tells me, "But getting weaker, without regular infusions, it's going to take a lot longer for him to heal,"

"He'll pull through, I know he will, I'm DETERMINED he will," he has too, i refuse to loose my best friend, Jason offers me his gloved hands, I take them,

"Ready?" he mutters quietly, I nod and accept the extraction, we keep up small talk for a while, "We should stop now,"

"No, a little more, you won't be able to get another DT extraction for another month, we need enough to keep him going,"

"Only a little more Frisk," he warns, I nod, "So Brains has almost finished the project, only problem we have once it's done is well, your.." he looks around,

"Yeah I know, we will figure it out," I sigh weakly, he lets go of my hands, his gaze telling me that's enough, begrudgingly I accept. I shakily get to my feet, "I'll be okay," I smile, "let them know I'm sending my love," he nods and I move shakily to the door. I couldn't be more thankful when I drop into my cell.

"You okay there sweetheart?" G asks as he also returns, I just nod and lie down, "Hope you didn't get bad news there, you two looked close,"

"Just a colleague," I mutter, he chuckles.

After a few minutes my head stops spinning and I can hear a commotion,

"The inmate you're interested in is this way Doctor," a guards voice can be heard at the end of the corridor, I sit up and share a confused look with G, he moves to try and see whats going on, I'm too drained to try. I simply watch his face turn to a dark scowl and he moves to the shadows at the back of his cell. After a moment a guard stops at our cells, he's accompanied by a man in a long white lab coat,

"Miss Mercy, it's a pleasure to see you again," my eyes snap up to the face that voice belongs to, fear flushing through me, the guard is unlocking my cell and he's stepping through,

"D..d..doctor Gaster!" I stutter trying to move quickly backwards away from him,

"Oh don't be scared dear, I'm not taking you away, not yet at least, I'm just here for an extraction." He grabs me roughly,

"NO!" I yell as he stabs the extractor needle into my shoulder unable to fight him, pain shudders through me, like fire in my veins. I feel myself screaming, but darkness folds around me, until finally I feel nothing.

 **A/N- when your on a roll just go with the flow. I briefly mentioned sensitive subjects in this chapter, please know that this is only fiction. I don't mean to cause anyone any upset with my story. Its simply background (not entirely original but im putting my own spin on it)**  
 **Kuani x**


	4. Chapter 4

*G*

I dropped into the seat across from her, "Someone's excited for their visitor it seems," I tease,

"More anxious if i'm honest," she responds, I give her a questioning look but only receive a shake of her head, "So are you getting a visitor?" she enquires,

"Yup," I grin,

"Girlfriend?" she smirks at me, I can't help but chuckles at that,

"Jealous?" I ask, her laughter rings out as she shakes her head, "Well no, no girlfriend, or boyfriend," my grin widens as she laughs again, I like it when I can make her laugh, "A friend actually,"

"A friend who you don't call?"

"He's not a phone call kind of guy, plus the hours he works," I stare off for a moment, _he's probably going to ask me to pay my tab,_ "it's been a while since I last saw him, I rarely get visitor privileges," I shrug,

"I can honestly believe that, you start a fight almost every day," we both chuckle at her words, they were complete truth, but hell some people annoyed me, she didn't though. I found her company entertaining, I didn't want to think about who she is, because every time I look in those eyes, I simply can't imagine it, she looks too damn innocent. We continue to eat, I know everyone is looking at us, seems I'm going to have to lay down some laws soon, just so they don't get any ideas.

I chuckle as I sit down, how can I not, she was so bad at trying not to rush as she sat down with her visitor.

"G," I turn to the voice of my oldest friend,

"Hey Grilbz,"

"You need to pay your tab," he responds, but I can hear the grin in his voice even if I can't see it on his fiery face,

"It's good to see you friend," I grin back. We catch up, he tells me about how his daughter is doing, how the new restaurant slash bakery is coming along and about the many things happening. He's currently talking about the tension that's still going on between monsters and humans, but my attention keeps flicking over to her though, shes's holding hands with that guy and they are talking quietly, _she said it wasn't a boyfriend, wait why do I care?_

"G?" Grillby brings my attention back to him, _shoot,_ "Something sweet got your attention?" I chuckle,

"You could say that, but don't think too much into it,"

"Who is she then?" he enquires, interest evident in his voice,

"The genocider," I answer simply, he's quiet for a while as he watches Frisk, turning back to me I can see his frown,

"Are you sure?" he shakes his head, "That girl seems kinda..."

"Innocent? Yeah," I sigh and rub the back of my skull, "It's confusing the heck out of me,"

"You like her," he states, not a question, I narrow my graze at him and shake my head,

"Not like that, she's definitely interesting though," I glance over at her, shes still holding that guys hands, "she matches the description of the genocider,"

"The description given from one survivor," Grillby points out, "have you asked her?"

"I mentioned her being the genocider to her the first day she was here, she got angry and threw a food tray at my head, course she missed, throws like a pansy, which makes no sense in my opinion, she kicked the crap out of a guy four times her size yesterday,"

"Hmm, maybe things aren't as they seem, things have been weirdly off on the outside," Grillby shakes his head, I frown and give him a questioning look, he leans forward, "Resistance has gone quiet, I've not heard anything from them either, although, considering they usually used me as a contact for you," he shrugs,

"Wait, what?" now I'm a tad confused, I've not had any contact with the so called resistance,

"How do you think I knew where all those labs were, and where significant important people would be appearing," he responds with a chuckle, "I'd get a lovely call from a woman calling herself Brains, she would tell me the Ambassador wanted me to pass on information to you, figured you would be interested, which was true, you snapped up that info every time you came by,"

"Why didn't they just come to me themselves?"

"Maybe they were unsure if they could trust you," he shrugs, heck I can't argue with that, "Well looks like your girls done," I turn to see her get unsteadily to her feet, "Well I guess you better get going, considering the flash of concern on your face you're worried about her," I glare at him, he's getting the wrong idea, sure I'm concerned that she's suddenly all wobbly but that doesn't indicate I care. "I'll come see you the next time your allowed a visitor, maybe I'll even bring Muffet with me, she's been worried about you," I can't help but roll my eyes at that but I smile and say my goodbyes then jog after Frisk.

I catch up in time to watch her flop down onto her mattress, "You okay there sweetheart?" I ask, she nods and lies down, "Hope you didn't get bad news there, you two looked close,"

"Just a colleague," she mutters, I chuckle, ignoring thefeeling of relief rushing through me.

A few minutes go by and a sudden commotion down the corridor reaches our ears,

"The inmate you're interested in is this way Doctor," a guards voice can be heard saying. She sits up and we share a confused look, moving closer to the bars I try and see whats going on. What, or should I say who I see makes me boil darkly with anger and I move to the shadows at the back of my cell. After a moment a guard stops at our cells, I watch him as he turns to **her** cell,

"Miss Mercy, it's a pleasure to see you again," I'm confused, how do they know one another, _how does she know_ _ **him**_ _!_ The guard has unlocked her cell allowing that bastard to walk in,

"D..d..doctor Gaster!" her fear filled stutter has me moving forward quickly,

"Oh don't be scared dear, I'm not taking you away, not yet at least, I'm just here for an extraction." I can't help but watch as he grabs her roughly,

"NO!" she yells pleading in horror as he stabs something into her shoulder. Her pain filled scream pierces me through, I grip the bars and shake them,

"What are you doing, stop it your hurting her!" I shout, he stands up, she drops limply to the floor and the man, the monster I once referred to as father turns to me,

"My dear boy she's perfectly fine, I just came for an extraction," he steps out of her cell brandishing a vial filled with pure DETERMINATION, "You understand now right," he smiled at me with that twisted grin of his, moving closer. I slip my arm through the bars grabbing him and pulling him hard against the unforgiving metal,

"You forced an extraction, you could have killed her!" I roar as pure unbridled rage shakes me,

"She's in no danger of dying son, I don't plan on that happening, not anytime soon,"

"Do not call me son!" I growl, "Stay away from Frisk," I warn,

"Inmate, stand down!" the guard was yelling, I wanted to ignore him, I wanted to beat the living hell out of my own father, "inmate stand down now or you will be sent to the pit!"

"Don't think you want to go there, can't keep watch over the girl then, shame if something terrible happened to break her while you weren't around to watch her back," my father says quietly, just so I can hear, with a disgusted growl, because he's right, I release him and move a step back, "There that wasn't so hard was it," he smirks darkly at me, "Be seeing you again soon, son," and then he's leaving,

"One more step out of line and your straight in the pit for a week G," the guard warns, I nod, not looking at him, I'm watching her, her breathing is too shallow,

"Hey, she needs to see a medic," I tell him, the guard glances at her,

"She's fine,"

"No she's not, take her to the med ward," I demand, the guard watches me for a few minutes before giving in with a disgruntled sigh, I watch as he throws her over his shoulder, _she should be carried like a princess!_ My gaze suddenly zeros in on her shoulder, blood raised to the surface from the extraction needle, a small circle with a dot in the the centre. Those scars... well the wall got a nice new feature after that thought. A wonderful impression of my fist.

 **A/N - So I wrote this yesterday, and will probably write a whole bunch. My planning out doing go to plan XD. Parts 2 and 3 were originally going to be one piece, but I didn't want to have a mega long chapter, especially if one day I'm only able to do a very short one. This chapter and the next were also meant to be one, but considering I never actually got to the bullet points I had down as my notes for this part, well... oh well, means more chapters and a longer story :D**

 **Kuani x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - The following chapter involves a conversation on a sensitive subject and a suggestive scene that may trigger some readers. I apologise now if this causes any distress.**

*G*

She has been on the med ward for three days! I've already caused four women to burst into hysterical tears, and had just demoralised some weak little idiot when she dropped into the chair across from me and put her head on the table. It took me a moment to fully realise I wasn't imagining it,

"Sweetheart are you okay?" the concern was evident in my voice, and I hated it, she grumbled, "I didn't quite hear that,"

"Don't be nice to me," she repeats turning her head to the side, "I feel like I have hangover, but ten times worse, I feel like I've been hit by a bus,"

"Are you even old enough to drink?" I enquire, suddenly curious as to how old she actually is,

"In some parts of the world," she responds glancing up at my unamused face, she sighs and sits up straight, "I'm eighteen,"

"You're a baby," I chuckle earning a glare, "How are you feeling, other than like you have been hit by a bus,"

"Drained," she answers then adds quietly, "Annoyingly weak,"

"Don't fret sweetheart, I'll watch your back," I promise,

"Why?" she asks confused, "I don't know why you're nice to me..."

"What can I say, you've grown on me a little, besides, who would entertain me if you were gone?" I smirk, she rolls her eyes at me but a small smile plays at her lips. We sit quietly for a while, she's constantly glancing around,

"Everyone seems to be giving you a lot of space today," she notes, the tables that surround ours are empty, everyone has squeezed onto the furthest away tables possible,

"I haven't a clue why," I lie, I believe she spots it but doesn't push, "I was wondering," her eyes turn to me, questioningly, "How is it you know Gaster?" I almost hit myself as I watch fear flood through her, she starts to visibly shake, tears threatening to spill from her ruby eyes,

"I..I ca..."

"Shush, it's okay, you don't need to talk about it," I take her hand gently, "I'm sorry I brought it up, I shouldn't have," I give it a squeeze, "I won't do it again," she lets out a shuddering breath,

"It's not that, I just, i..its hard to t..talk about," she turns her gaze down,

"I understand," I tell her, trying to put feeling into it, because I really do understand, I can see she has suffered because of that monster, I know exactly how it feels.

"All inmates are to return to their cells, yard time has been put off for today," an announcement rang out, she gives me a confused look, I shrug and pull her to her feet. Together we walk back to our cells,

"What's happening?" I ask the guard who locks my cell door, this one is the one who usually brings me cigarettes,

"Apparently there is some royal visitors," he tells me quickly, "Not sure why they would want to come here though,"

"Maybe they want to gaze lovingly at me," I joke, he just frowns at me but I can hear her tinkling laugh and that's all that mattered.

It was perhaps an hour later, we had been talking about the dent in my wall when we heard the voices,

"Your highness I'm not sure you should be down here," a timid voice suggests,

"I only want a peek," a female voice pouts,

"No..." Frisk gasps, we both stand and look in the direction of voices,

"You could get hurt your highness!"

"Nonsense, they are all locked up, just wait here I will be really quick,"

"Your Highn..."

"I order you to remain here, I won't be long," it was stern and cold followed by the most fake girlish giggle I have had the displeasure to hear. Footsteps hurried down getting closer, then they began to slow,

"What in all that is holy in this world are you doing here?" the venom in Frisks voice startled me, the barely held back anger in her eyes burning for release, I watch as a young woman steps into view, I recognise the royal symbol on her green and gold dress immediately, a small golden tiara perched on top of golden brown hair, and eyes, red eyes, not the inviting warmth like Frisks were, but cold and sharp,

"Aww and I thought you would be happy to see me," the woman pouts, I can't help but stare at her, why had I never realised before, why had it not accrued to me who Frisk resembled so much in appearance,

"I'd be happy if you were dead in a ditch," Frisk responds with sweet savagery,

"You can't hate me that much can you, I'm sure you're making lots of friends here," the princess glances around, barely giving me her attention, "isn't it fun? Aren't you happy to be here?"

"I suppose you could say I am happy, since me being in here, means you have to behave out there,"

"Hmph, maybe for now," she turns and looks at me again, a sadistic grin spreading on her face, "Well don't you look interesting," and I see it, I see the truth right there in her eyes,

"Chara.." Frisks voice is low and warning,

"Oh I know who this is, he's the one you call Renegade right?" the princess laughs, "I wish I could have some fun, you look like you would be a challenge," she says to me, I choose to stay silent. Her grin only widens, "Well I have to go, places to be things to do, as much as I adore catching up with you Frisk, take care," and she walks away cackling.

Once shes gone, the muttering starts, people are wondering how the Royal princess of the Kingdom knows Frisk, "You and I doll face need to talk," _about a few things_ , she nods,

"Not here though, during yard time," she promises before sitting down, her whole body is tense and filled with anger. With a sigh I sit down myself, many thoughts running through my head. Tomorrow, I would find out the truth, all of it, if she liked it or not.

I straddled the bench next to her, she was tense, though the anger seemed to have diminished for now, I sigh and rub the back of my skull,

"I have to ask first, why do you and the princess look so alike?" it sounded stupid once I said it out loud,

"Maybe, just maybe, it's because we share identical DNA," she answers with sarcasm, when I don't respond she looks at me and finds me glaring, "We are sisters, twins,"

"And obviously not very close," I comment, she had mentioned a sister once before, I couldn't imagine hating a sibling with the amount of fury she has,

"It wasn't always like that," she mumbles, "When we were little we were real close, even when the abuse started, she was the tough one, she had the grand ideas, I simply followed,"

"Abuse?" I push tentatively, she nods,

"Yeah, when we were six, our eyes turned red, everyone called us demons, our father was, is still possibly, a preacher, he felt he could exercise the demons possessing us," she shakes her head, "with his belt," she added on, "we were nine when Chara decided we were going to run away. We ran to Mount Ebott, but I lost her in the forest, eventually I was picked up by the police, they took me back to my father, and Chara, she fell into the mountain," she looks at me, I nod knowing that part of the story, "A year later and she comes out, with monsters behind her, I thought she would come for me then, she didn't, I spent the next three years with my father before I ran away, I just kept running and running until..." she freezes, I see the fear,

"Stop," I tell her, she smiles at me with relief, "Chara is the genocider isn't she?" she mutely nods, "And because you look alike, they assumed it was you, because of course they can't tarnish the image the Kingdom," I scowl,

"No one believes me," she pretty much whimpers,

"I do," I tell her forcefully, "Jeez I've known all along you aren't a killer sweetheart," she shakes her head at me,

"I may not have killed personally but there is plenty of blood on my hands," I was going to question this statement but we both noticed a nervous looking lizard monster standing close by, he clearly wanted to say something to us, "Are you alright?" she asks him, he nods and steps forward,

"I wanted to talk to you," he says pointedly to Frisk, "I don't believe the nonsense that your the genocider, I know who you really are, at least now I do, I'm sorry I didn't before,"

"Your point?" I push, he looks at me nervously,

"Well during visitations, my sister visited me and she recognised the man you were talking to, you see she visits my wife who is currently recovering in one of your bunkers," tears glistened in his eyes, "my wife told my sister what you looked like," he suddenly bows, "I can't thank you enough Ambassador for getting my wife out of that research lab," _wait...what?_

"Please not so loud, if they find out I'm pretty sure I'll be put to death!" she hisses, _WHAT_!

"Sorry," he blushes, "If there's ever anything, **anything** you need, let me know," he then scurries away.

We sit in absolute silence for a while, I'm in shock a little, "G..." I hold up my hand,

" **You** are ambassador?" I demand, she nods watching me carefully, I remember her telling me she had read reports on me and I remember what Grillby said, "You are the one who supplied the information on where the labs were," I start to feel angry, she nods, "How long did you know where each location was before you supplied it to Grillby?" I demanded,

"Maybe a day or two, so we had time to set u..."

"IT's your fault," rage laces every word, her eyes go wide staring at me, "If you had sent that last location even a day earlier he wouldn't have.." rage and sorrow thunder through me, "my brother would still be alive," I growl at her, tears spring to her eyes,

"G.." she tentatively reaches a hand to me,

"NO!" I shout, causing everyone to look at, "Don't come near me," her tears spill forth and she jumps up running away from me. It takes a while for the rage to dissipate, after I just felt guilt, "Dammit," I shouldn't have yelled at her like that, it's not her fault, if anything it was my own, I wasn't fast enough, I didn't stop it happening in time, I curse loudly and look around. I have to find where she went, standing up I cast my gaze around, not seeing her. What I do notice is that the guards seem to have disappeared too. An uneasiness settles over me, "Hey," I grab the lizard guy from before, "Did you see where Frisk ran off to?" he looks at me, I can tell he doesn't want to say, "I'm going to apologise to her," I push,

"She ran to the bathroom," he points, we both look over to the women's bathroom, there's a thuggish looking human outside, "That doesn't look good," I agree, I started moving, then started running. I heard the scream and moved faster, the idiot at the door didn't have chance to react before I sent him through the door he was seemingly guarding. I froze in that doorway, taking in the scene of what was going on, Frisk was being held down by two other guys, while the guy who she beat the crap out of the other day had her by the legs,

"G..." her voice cracked out, a white hot fury swept through me,

"I have one question for you fellas, do you want to have a bad time?"

In the end it took six guards to pull me of the big guy, but by then he was a bloody mess on the ground. As they drag me away I manage to get one last glimpse of her as she steps out of the bathroom, eyes red from tears, then they threw me into the pit.

 **A/N - I'm really enjoying writing this story, so I'm not too worried if it doesn't get a lot of views, my aim to get more confident and into a rhythm of writing :)**

 **But I do hope those that do read this like it.**

 **Kuani x**


	6. Chapter 6

*Frisk*

After two days my strength has slowly come back, I sit eating lunch alone, just staring at the empty chair across from me,

"He will only be in the pit for a week at most," a voice beside me says, I look up to see Chase, the lizard man who has been the only kind face these past two days,

"I know but he may not even speak to me once he's back out," if what he said was right, that his brother died during that last raid, I was so sure we got everyone, but even I have to admit I was on edge the whole time, I was so focused on getting my best friend out of that horrid place, he almost died, hell he should have died, it was only through my DETERMINATION and my friends he was still pushing through, god I miss his laughter, the stories he would tell me and how he would lovingly tell me about his lazy brother, he was adamant that I had to meet him one day,

"Frisk he wanted to apologise to you," Chase reminds me for the umpteenth time, I smile, I just don't know whatever to believe it, G was so angry. He had every right to be. I have to make this up to him somehow, I **will** find a way!

Two more days had passed and I was waiting to use the phone. Finnally I keyed in the number I knew by heart,

"H..hello?" the shy voice on the other end made me smile,

"Hey Al,"

"F...f..frisk!" I hear her take a few deep breaths, "I'm s..so glad you r..rang!" she sounds excited, "W..w..we finished t.t..the project!"

"Your taking to long!" a voice yells in the background, "Give me the phone!"

"U..undyne!" I chuckle as I hear a tousle for the phone, then everything is silent,

"Guys?" nothing, "are you two smooching?" I hear Alphys gasp and Undyne laugh loudly,

"I win, Yo punk!" she practically yells down the phone,

"Dude key it down, if you got anything to say I don't want everyone my end hearing it,"

"Crap you're right, hang on I'm putting you of speaker so we can both hear,"

"N..no Undyne its t..that button!"

"Okay punk you still hear us?"

"Loud and clear," I chuckle,

"Alright so the project is finished, we just need one last thing, you. You ready to get out of that hell hole and become a felon on the run?"

"When?"

"One week,"

"Okay, but not just me,"

"What do you mean punk, you find yourself a boyfriend?" I could hear her excited interest,

"No, just a," I pause what was he to me, "A friend?"

"You don't sound so sure there..."

"W..who is i...it F..frisk?" Alphys enquires cutting Undyne off,

"Renegade," I say, their silence unnerves me,

"You want G out too?" Undyne says slowly,

"Yes," everything goes quiet again, I'm worried they will say no. I understand G is dangerous and we may not be able to trust him completely. But I owe him, more ways than one, Undyne was the one who handed me those reports that brought him to my attention. I used him, and in the process he lost someone he cared about. After an agonising silence Undyne finally speaks again,

"And your just 'friends' huh," I hear their chuckles, I realise they are starting to assume something,

"Guys stop, don't even start..."

"Times almost up," a guard suddenly warns me, I nod in understanding,

"Okay, one week, cause a distraction,"

"How will I know when to?"

"I'll be visiting,"

"Wait what?" the line went dead as the guard took the phone off me, "I wasn't finished,"

"You only get five minutes, sorry," he shrugs, and starts to lead me back to my cell,

"Hey, how long is G going to be in the pit?" I ask, he glances at me, I don't think he's going to answer at first but with a sigh and a shake of his head he responds,

"Probably next Friday,"

"That mean's he will be in there over a week," they are only giving him water too!

"Look, I like G, honestly. But he broke the rules, he killed another inmate, punishment is punishment," he sighs, "Here, if you for some reason see him before I do, give him these," he hands me a packet of cigarettes and a fresh lighter, "I usually give him matches but that should last longer,"

"Thank you," I say gratefully,

"Yeah yeah, whatever, maybe you can use them to make up or what not," he shrugs,

"Your too nice for this place,"

"Jobs a job," he nods me into my cell and locks the door before walking away. I sit down and start to plan. First I have got to figure out how to cause a distraction, and second I have to talk to G. I sigh and lean back against the wall, slowly a plan forms in my mind, I smile and look down at the packet gripped tightly in my hand,

"I really hope you don't hate me," I was really starting to like our friendship, weird that it was. _Although, I still hate that smirk._

"I need a favour," I waste no time as I sit down beside Chase,

"Shoot," he nods glancing around looking nonchalant,

"I need a distraction,"

"When and how big?" he asks as his eyes snap to meet mine,

"Friday, and big enough to pull as many guards and staff as possible,"

"Time?"

"That I'm not 100% sure on, but there will be a visit, I'm assuming to do with security, considering who it is,"

"You got people coming to get you?"

"Pretty much, me and G, I have to get out, and soon, my best friends life depends on it," a wave of guilt hits me, I'm asking him to do this and if obvious I have no intention of getting him out of here with us, he seems to see the emotion on my face and waves his hand and smiles,

"Frisk, you saved my wife, the love of my life, you need me to do this I will do it, no explanations needed, but uh, if you need to get G out..." he raises his eyebrows questioningly, I nod understanding,

"What do I need to do to get thrown in the pit?" I ask quietly, his eyes widen but then turn thoughtful,

"You don't want to kill someone, you will end up in there longer than you need, beating one of the inmates will just leave you in solitary confinement," he looks around, I watch as his gaze lands on one of the guards, "I suppose you could take out a guard, they usually put you in the pit for three to four days for that," he shrugs, "Not sure what else you could try sorry,"

"That's perfect, thank you Chase," I give him a quick hug, and start watching everything, every movement the guards make, who's where and when. I can do this. "Tuesday, I will put the plan into action then,"

"No prob, leave Friday to me," he grins.

I am horrified when I'm dragged to the pit, _this is where he's been, they actually punish people like this?_ Of course I'd put a particularly grabby guard in hospital so I get the reasoning, I mean I planned this to happen. I just didn't imagine a dark hole in the ground with a solid metal hatch door.

They literally throw me into the pit and slam down the hatch. I land hard on my ass, cursing in pain as I stand up, a moment of panic shoots through me and I pat my hands on my pocket, I breathe a sigh of relief, _they are still there_. That relief however doesn't last long as I'm suddenly slammed up against a wall. I look up and all I see is a glowing red eye, welp,

"Just what are you doing here doll face?" he's totally still pissed off,

"Did you know your eye turns red when your angry?" I find myself suddenly spouting, his grin is slow and vicious, kind of scary, I gulp down my fear refusing to give in to it and determined not to let it show,

"I don't know what you did to get your cute ass thrown in here but it was a bad choice," he growls, still pissed off, _did he say cute ass?_ Okay, I need to get him to calm down first. Somehow I manage to pull a cig from my pocket, I feel his grip on me tighten and try not to wince in pain as I pop the cig in his mouth. He tenses up, I slowly raise the lighter and flick it, a small flame illuminates his expression as I light the cig. I watch slowly as his glowing eye fades from red to gold, I then and only then allow myself to relax, just a little. He closes his eyes and a deep sigh rolls out of him, "You're crazy you know that," I feel rather than see him shake his head,

"I've been called that on more than one occasion, by many of my friends," I smile ever so slightly, "Are you still angry?"

"Yes, I'm royally pissed, but it's not aimed at you sweetheart," he steps back a little and I relax further, "So, did you just come here to see me or to give me this little present, because I'll be sorely disappointed if its just the cig," he teases. I pull out the rest of the packet and hold it out for him, "Not exactly what I meant but I won't complain," I chuckle at that,

"Those are from your guard friend, including the lighter," which I hold out to him too, "And yes, I did get my ass thrown in here to see you,"

"Your cute ass," he reaffirms, I shake my head and ignore the slight blush heating my cheeks,

"Flirt," I scowl,

"Can't help it, I see a pretty girl and it just happens," he chuckles, "What did you do?"

"Kinda put a guard in hospital, we weren't sure how else I could get thrown in the pit," I shrug, "Didn't realise how freaking dark it would be in here though,"

"Come on, I'll lead you around my blind princess," he teases while taking my hand,

"Please do not call me that," I groan earning another chuckle,

"Here sit down," he slowly guides me down onto what I believe is a mattress, then plonks down next to me, all I see if a blurry outline of him, his glowing eye and the glowing end of his cig, "So sweetheart, I'm sure theres a reason you purposefully got yourself in the pit for who knows how many days,"

"Four,"

"Four days? They really don't like you, so, you purposefully got yourself thrown in here, and stood there in the face of my anger, which is rare, not many people would just stand there, let alone comment on my eye changing colour," he laughs,

"Are there guards up there?" I ask quietly, he turns to me, suddenly serious,

"No, they usually drop down the water at the start of the day then just leave,"

"Okay, and they are definitely gone?" I have to confirm this, he cocks his head to he side and listens,

"Yup, no ones up there, its just you and me," as he says this he drops an arm over my shoulders,

"Don't get any ideas," I warn,

"You chose to come here sweetheart, you know there's only one mattress, and it gets awfully cold at night, we will have to cuddle, don't want you freezing to death now do we," I honestly can't tell if he's joking and teasing me, "So you were saying?"

"We're getting out of Friday,"

"Yes I know, you didn't need to come in here to tell me when I'm getting out this pit,"

"No you idiot, out of prison, I have to get out of here so I can finally save my best friends life and stop having regular extractions of DETERMINATION, and I'm taking you with me,"

"I didn't know you became that attactched to me, does this mean you've moved on from dislike and disgust, wait, have you fallen for me?" I can tell he's teasing now by the tone, I punch him in the rib lightly,

"No you ass hat, though I suppose I don't dislike you anymore, plus I kind of owe you," I shrug, I feel him shift next to me and find his golden eye centered on me,

"You owe me?" there's confusion in his voice,

"Well, for one, you saved me from those guys in the bathroom, if you hadn't turned up, well, y'know and anyway more importantly, your brother," I feel him go rigid, "I should have brought you in on the actual operation, but my best friend was in there, and I kinda just centred in on that, I was very selfish, he could of died, he should have died, he could still die," I pull my knees up, "I know we couldn't, didn't save everyone that night, we lost people, everything just went crazy, but we definitely collected all the SOULS in the facility, so we should have it back at main base, I can take you there once I've done the extraction process to save my friend, you can at least say goodbye," I end quietly. Things are quiet, the only sound is our breathing, I'm scared of what he will say, I'm scared he will shout at me again. To my utter shock his arm tightens around my shoulder and he pulls me closer to him,

"It's not your fault, there's a reason you guys called me Renegade," he chuckles lightly, "Plus, a kid shouldn't exactly be leading a resistance," I laugh a little at that,

"I didn't really want to, but they all suddenly started looking to me, because I knew what to spot, I knew how to find the locations, and because I knew how to get everyone working together,"

"Which was..."

"Create the plan, the reason, the goal, the aim of the resistance," I look up at him, he waits expectedly, "Remove Asgore from the throne and crown Asriel as ruler of the Kingdom,"

"Hang on, aren't Asriel and Chara practically in love with one another," he scowled in disgust,

"That's true, but I don't believe he knows, Toriel doesn't seem to think so, from what shes told me of their conversations he agrees alot with what we are doing, plus, monsters and humans alike adore him, he's the perfect peaceful choice." I watch as he seems to mull it over, he leans back against the wall pulling me with him,

"Okay, I see your point, the Chara issue needs to be dealt with though," I nod in agreement, "You know Toriel?"

"Uhh, yeah. She kind of adopted me..." He starts laughing at that,

"Of course she did," his chuckles continue, "get some shuteye sweetheart, tomorrow you're going to tell me all about the resistance," he chuckles again closing his eyes,

"Uh G?"

"Hmm?"

"You going to let go of me?"

"Nah, your like a teddy bear, or a little kitten," he chuckles, "Think I'll just cuddle you all night long," he finishes as he shifts to lie down, pulling me with him in the process, a hot blush spreading across my face, I'm so glad it's dark in here, "Falling for me yet?" he teases, I jab him in the ribs, "ugh, I kinda deserved that," he laughs. He doesn't let go though, if anything his arms tighten around me. I'll let him off, just this once.


	7. Chapter 7

*Frisk*

I wake up and freeze. It takes a moment to realise where I am. And then I realise I'm entangled up with G. I have my head resting on his chest and an arm wrapped around him, _when did that happen!_ Our legs are interlocked and his arms are still holding me tightly. I feel heat rise to my face and I internally scream, _no, no, no!_ A chuckle reverberates through him making the blush darken, "Morning princess," he raises a hand and starts playing with my hair, "sleep well?" he teases, I shove myself off him harder than I mean to, he simply laughs, "Aww princess don't run away,"

"No," I raise a hand up, "stop calling me that,"

"Why? It's kinda what ya are, princess," I watch as that smirk lights up his face,

"No it isn't," I shake my head,

"You said Toriel adopted you," he says pointedly as he sits up and stretches, "thus making you, a princess,"

"She's not Queen anymore," I excuse, he just chuckles, "look I just don't like being called that," I somehow manage to repress the shudder,

"Okay, okay, I can see I'm hitting an especially sensitive nerve there," he responds softly, guess I didn't suppress the emotions enough to hide them, he pats the mattress next to him, "I promise I won't call you that anymore sweetheart," I begrudgingly crawl back onto the mattress as he lights up a cig,

"Thanks, maybe you can start calling me by my name," I know he knows it, everyone in this god damn prison does,

"I think that's pushing it," he teases, "So we have a long time until Friday," he glances down at me, "Don't suppose you brought any playing cards? We could have some fun playing poker,"

"Sorry, didn't have chance to nab some as they dragged me away from the guard I put on their ass," my response makes him laugh,

"Damn I wish I had seen that," his whole body shakes with his laugh, "That would have been entertaining, I guess we will have to find other ways to occupy our time,"

"We can talk," I suggest,

"I suppose," he pouts, "If that's really what you want," I glare up at his smirk,

"Stop teasing me," I huff,

"Who knows, I may not be teasing," he whispers in my ear, the blush I had managed to quell before forced its way back with a vengeance,

"Y..you wanted to know about the resistance?" my voice cracks as I weakly divert the conversation,

"Yes, I want to know how a little girly like you became leader of the resistance," he chuckles as he tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear,

"Well I suppose it began about two years ago, when I was saved and taken to Toriel, who had then requested help from who we now call Brains, I was in a pretty bad state, but with their help I got better." He frowns at me, "I'm not ready to talk about what was happening in my life before that," I say quietly, he nods and doesn't push the issue. With a sigh I continue, "I, I don't know quite how to explain how we started, we just kind of came together, with one goal in mind, take down the labs, stop the experiments," I shudder, he suddenly pulls me over to sit between his legs, arms wrapping around me, "Uh G?"

"When did you become leader?" he asks diverting my attention,

"After we found the first lab, Sentry and I scoped the place out and we realised this was way bigger than anyone realised,"

"Sentry?"

"Yeah, we came up with names for the important people so that they wouldn't be compromised in their day to day lives and jobs," I feel him nod, "So after we checked the place out we headed back home, we talked about it for a long time, we all wanted to do something but there was no way we alone could do anything," I lean back against him gently, "then they took him, and all I knew was I would do anything to get him back, Sentry had an idea on a few people who could help. She came back with the reports, that's when I read up about you, when I suggested we contact you, Brains immediately agreed, Sentry not so much, but after a while she agreed as long as you were kept at a distance,"

"For some reason I have a feeling I know this Sentry," he chuckles,

"Probably, she's extremely well known, she's the one coming on Friday," I shake my head, "Reckless idiot that she is, if shes exposed, that will be trouble," I'm quiet for a moment, both of us are, "Brains knew how to get a message to you, so I left her to do that."

"I have a question, it's been bugging me slightly since yesterday, why are you wanting to dethrone Asgore?"

"Because he's in on it, he know's about the experiments," I respond quietly, "he wants to make his army stronger so he can take over, he doesn't want peace with humans, he wants to destroy us," his arms tighten around me at my words, his chin comes to rest on my head,

"I feel like there is a lot more to say, but I don't want you to have to talk about it right now, I know it affects you." He sighs, "I know who controlled all those labs, I know just what that bastard is capable off, we'll put a stop to it all, you better get ready to sign me up, you just got yourself a new member of the resistance sweetheart."

*G*

Her whimpers disturbed me from my slumber, she was curled up beside me crying in her sleep,

"Sweetheart?" I whisper gently placing a hand on her arm, she whimpers more, a nightmare?

"No...not again...I can't..." she twitches and turns over, fear etched on her sleeping face, "it hurts...please...someone...make it stop!" she cries, not knowing what else to do I pull her carefully into my arms, making soothing noises, it reminds me a little of the past and how i used to calm my brother whenever he had had bad dreams, that was many years ago now though, "please...just kill me..." her words are like ice flooding through my SOUL, what the hell happened to her? Slowly her whimpers die down and soon her breathing steadies out evenly. I make a promise to myself to find out what happened, and a promise to make sure who ever hurt her pays for it.

*Frisk*

I groan as I open my eyes, I didn't want to wake up, hunger pains rippled through my stomach. I had to force myself to ignore them and sit up, it was finally Friday morning, in a few hours they would let us out of this hole. Rubbing my eyes I look up to find G pacing in the gloominess, "G?" I can't tell whats wrong, _is he annoyed? Upset?_ "G?" I say louder, he stops and gazes over at me, a smile quickly replacing his troubled expression,

"Morning sweetheart, sleep OK?" he enquires walking over to me,

"Meh," I shrug, "could have been better," he offers a hand up and I take it letting him pull me to my feet, we both pause as the hatch above us is opened. Two bottles of water are dropped down, then they hatch starts to close!

"Hey!" G yells up, "I thought we were being released from the pit today?" the guard looks down,

"Unlucky for you, we got an important visitor coming, I still can't believe the head of The Kingdom's security is coming here!" he says excitedly, "We can't be having you two causing an incident when someone that important is coming." the hatch slams shut.

"No no no no no no," I shake my head, "this is bad,"

"Head of the kingdoms security..." G looks down at me, "wait, that's the person you are expecting?" I nod, "Undyne is Sentry?" he whisper yells,

"Uh yes..."

"Wait, then Brains must be Alphys," he paces away for a moment, "considering those two are inseparable," he looks back at me, "we have a problem sweetheart,"

"I didn't think they would keep us in here because of her," I pull at my hair, "Think Frisk," I start to pace, "Chase is going to cause a distraction, but we are still stuck in here, if we can't get out there won't be another chance like this,"

"If I could use my magic, I could teleport us outside the pit," G sighs, I stop and look at him,

"You can teleport?"

"If I didn't have these cuffs on yeah," he shakes his head looking down at the magic resistance cuffs on his wrists, "Wouldn't be able to get far though, there's a dampening field over the prison, sometimes the collars and cuffs malfunction," he grins,

"So if we can get them off you can teleport us out?" I try to confirm, my mind speeding through a possibly stupid plan,

"Yeah, but I can't break out of them, sure I can handle the shock, but cuffs are harder to break than a collar, they learnt that the hard way," he chuckles darkly, I'm guessing he used to wear a collar like myself, I stop pacing, my plan slots into place in my mind and I look at him, "I'm not sure I like the look in your eyes sweetheart,"

"You can break the collars?"

"With a little strength yes, they issue an electric shock, a preventative to stop you messing with it," he stops talking and glares at me, "No," he points a boney finger in my direction as he realises what I'm thinking, "You can't handle that shock doll face,"

"I'll be fine," I ensure stepping closer to him, he moves back away from me, "If you can get this collar off me I can get your cuffs off you,"

"No, the shock will knock you out, or worse kill you," he keeps moving away from me,

"I'm not that weak," he gives me a pointed look, "the other day doesn't count, I'd had two extractions and one of them forced," I shudder, "my strengths back now,"

"Forgive me if I doubt that, you little kitten haven't eaten for the past few days, that counts!" this is getting us no-where, and now he has added another nickname, with a growl I stomp my foot,

"G this is our only chance to get out, I need to get out, someone's life is depending on it, now man up and just break the damn collar!" I practically shout,

"Fine!" he yells storming towards me, his narrow fingers slip under the collar, "grit your teeth doll face, this is going to hurt and we don't want you biting your tongue off," then without a moments wait he pulls the collar roughly apart. He was right, it hurt, the shocks ripped through my body and I collapsed to the floor with a muffled scream of agony.

*G*

I throw the scraps of what was left of the collar to the corners of the room and drop to one knee beside her, this woman was crazy and infuriating! She better not be dead. I pick up her limp wrist and feel for a pulse, "Mental idiot," I mutter with relief at finding a slightly elevated pulse, she suddenly bolts upright shocking me as a string of curses leaves those innocent lips, "Told you it would hurt,"

"Survived though didn't I," she smirks at me, I shake my head and lift her chin up,

"The shocks have burned your neck though," I frown in dislike,

"Meh, the collars off that's what matters, now," she looks up at me with an excited gleam in her eyes, it makes me want to back away slowly, uncomfortably, "hold out your wrists," I do so, slowly and cautiously, I haven't a clue what she's going to do, though I suppose I have to admit I am a tad curious, after all I never did ask her why she had the collar in the first place, "Okay," she closes her eyes and takes a deep steadying breath she then holds her hands either side on my out stretched wrists. I gasp as a green aura surrounds them, it slowly shrinks until it only surrounds the cuffs, then the cuffs shatter, the aura dissipates and the fragments of whats left of the cuffs drop to the ground. I stare at her in shock,

"How?" I finally mutter, her grin is bright, even as she looks exhausted,

"Apparently I'm a descendant of wizards, I can't really do spells but SOUL trait magic I can do," she tells me proudly, I smile, impressed I never would have guessed it, I pull her swiftly to her feet, she wobbles slightly,

"Maybe we should take five..." I'm interrupted by a loud alarm, she covers her ears, "a riot..." we share a look, "I do believe Chase just caused a prison riot," I laugh, "I was going to suggest we take five so you can recover a little, but no time now it seems," I pull her into my arms enjoying the little squeak of protest, "Eyes closed and deep breath sweetheart," I advise, chuckling as she scrunches her eyes closed, I teleport us out of the pit.

 **A/N - This chapter had a lot of conversation going on, I hope that isn't too terrible :/ I never know if its good to have big chunks of conversations or not...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Some of the pictures I find make me giggle. I could just scroll through images of G and Frisk all day...but then I wouldn't be writing,** _ **.looking!**_

*Frisk*

Everything is spinning and I have to fight the urge to throw up. _He's laughing!_ "Careful sweetheart, it's always a little disorientating the first few times,"

"Remind me never to do that again," I let out a shuddering breath and push away from him,

"Aww don't say that," he chuckles, "Don't you enjoy being wrapped in my arms?"

"No," I stick my tongue out at him, because I don't... _right?_ "Now come on we have to hurry," I grab his hand and pull him along, _I'm not even going to contemplate it!_

"You really shouldn't lie dear," he laughs, I choose to ignore him. Now is not the time for his ridiculous flirtatious teasing. "Do you know where you are going?" He asks pulling me to a stop,

"The opposite way from all the commotion?" yes I phrased that as a question, mainly because I wasn't actually sure where to go, I kind of forgot to plan this part, he sighs at me before taking the lead now pulling me along,

"I'm assuming we have to find Sentry?" He asks using Undyne's code name while glancing back at me, I nod, "Okay, I know how her mind works, somewhat, we should head to the main security office nearer to the entrance, though how we will bypass the locked gates between us and there," he shakes his head then comes to a stop pulling me close to his side. Guards suddenly thunder past, thankfully they don't notice us, once they have gone G pulls me towards our first gate. He rubs his chin thoughtfully, I watch him for a moment before a quiet whirring sound distracts me, following its sound I look up to find a camera, _uhh_ , it zooms in on us, then sort of moves side to side,

"G," I tug on his hand, since he has yet to let go. Pointing at the camera we both watch it move from side to side, _it's like its waving at us,_ then focus back on us, after a few more seconds the electronic lock on the gate clicks open, I grin up at G, he grins back, "Brains stepped up her game," he looks amused at my words before quickly pulling me through.

Each time we get to a door, it unlocks for us and we keep moving forward. Soon the corridors change from dull grey stone to cream walls with blue and red lines running along, we have to dash behind a corner as a voice up ahead suddenly bellows out,

"DID YOU HEAR ME WRONG!"

"Uh no, but captain we have to watch the camera's at all times..." a nervous voice responds,

"Do you see what's happening in there, bloodshed, do they look like they can handle it alone, NO, so move your collective asses and git to!"

"But Captain Undyne sir MAAM! The cameras.."

"I'll watch them, it's not my place to step in and help handle the prisoners, that's **your** job, but I will be kind enough to watch the cameras," there's silence for a few moments, "You're not moving punks!" she growls, suddenly four guards hurry away. "It's clear!" Both G and I shrug and step out to see a grinning Undyne, "I love bossing idiots about," she chuckles, her eye lingers on our connected hands, which at that point I pull my hand away and walk towards her, we embrace,

"Don't even think about it," I whisper in her ear, she just grins manically,

"So," she nods to him, "G," _why the pause?_

"Undyne, been a while," he smirks,

"I see you've made close friends with our ambassador," Undyne prods while wrapping an arm around my shoulder,

"Undyne.." my warning tone has no effect on her,

"What can I say, cute lil kitten like her, what's not to adore," G shrugs with that damn smirk still on his face, I roll my eyes, he's totally not helping this, Undyne chuckles heartily,

"Interesting," turning to me she places a black duffel bag into my hands, "Clothes for both of you and a phone," she then throws a set of keys at G who easily catches them, "For my bike, wreck it and you will be in a world of pain," she warns, "Listen Frisk," she starts pulling me towards the exit, G follows, "Al's been compromised," I look at her startled, "It's fine, she's safe, **he** is safe, we had to move them to the bunker at GM's,"

"Then we will head straight there," I suggest,

"No," she tells me while grabbing my wrist, "Head to the nearest safe house, get a shower, and a decent nights sleep," she slaps something onto my wrist, "hmm, your DT levels aren't back to full yet?" she's put a DT reader on my wrist,

"I'll be fine,"

"No, Al wants you at 100% before we even contemplate using the machine," she lets go of me and turns to G, "You're not allowed to let her leave the safe house until it says she is at 100%, also Al could really do with you checking a couple of things for her," he nods in agreement, "Okay, now you gotta knock me out," I shrug and raise a fist, "Not you!" she backs away suddenly making me grin, "I can't be out for two days again like last time, you do it," she turns to G, he looks slightly shocked but amused,

"No fair Undyne," I pout,

"You can't control how hard you hit me, I swear you do it on purpose," she huffs and walks over to G, "just enough to knock me out for a few, I gotta get back to Al," I watch as he chuckles then just pokes her in the forehead, she instantly drops,

"Magic was easier," he shrugs at my questioning look, "Now come on sweetheart, lets find that bike so you can wrap your arms around me while I whisk you away from here," he grins when I laugh.

"Come on sweetheart, don't be angry with me," he coos in my ear, I just glare at him as I stomp up the stairs to the apartment that is one of the resistances safe houses, _we have many,_ "We were perfectly safe,"

"Safe!" I whisper yell at him, "I'm honestly surprised we aren't wrapped around a tree or splattered across a wall somewhere considering the speeds you were going,"

"Trust me kitten, I'll never let any harm come to you," his tone seems genuine, but I shake my head and come to a stop at a door,

"Frisk," I tell him, "Not sweetheart, not doll face and not kitten, it's Frisk," I huff, he just gives me that sly smirk of his, _ack!_

"So we waiting outside a door for a reason?" he asks after a couple of minutes of silence, I sigh, evidently annoyed and pull out a phone from the duffel bag, we have to wait as it turns on, I then call the first number, it rings out to voicemail, I try again, finally I get an answer,

"H.. ?"

"Alphys," my stress is evident in my tone, "are you watching anime again?" I spot G trying his best to hold in his laughter beside me,

"No?" she answers, "Oh, y..you're at the s..safehouse..." I dont say anything, "I'll unlock it n..now,"

"Thank you Alphys," I put the phone down and shake my head, the door lock clicks and I push myself inside, ignoring G now roaring with laughter as he follows me in. I drop the bag on the small sofa just inside the small living slash kitchen diner room, I rummage around in it pulling out my clothes, smiling as I realise it's my favourite outfit. "I'm going to go have a shower," I tell G who is still laughing, just now he's crouched at the door, _I didn't think it was all that funny_ , "There's clothes in the bag," I tell him storming off to the tiny bathroom.

I was so happy to have a blissfully peaceful **hot** shower, and once out and dried I quickly pulled on clean underwear, dark grey leggings, denim shorts and my striped red and purple crop top. I left the bathroom while brushing the wet tangles out of my hair. I found G sat on the sofa with his eyes closed while smoking and holding a bottle of beer, _where did he find that?_ He had also changed, I couldn't help but appreciate how good he looked, wearing an off white turtleneck sweater, ripped black jeans and black biker boots, "You checking me out sweetheart," he asks, eyes still closed,

"No," I lie dropping down beside him once I swiped the phone back out of the now empty bag,

"Damn, I was kinda hoping you were," he chuckles opening his eyes and turning to me, "You seem to be missing part of your clothing," I almost laugh as a dusting of yellow glows across his cheekbones,

"Nope, don't think I am, you're just old fashioned," I tease,

"It's not that I'm old fashioned sweetheart," he shakes his head and puts out his cig in a small glass ashtray, "its like your trying to kill me," his blush darkens, um, okay now I'm blushing. I look down at the phone held tightly in my grip and choose to change the topic of conversation,

"So I was thinking, it shouldn't take all day tomorrow to get things sorted out, so maybe after we can head up to main base, I can call them now to check the database for your brother's SOUL," I suggest softly, he turns his whole body to face me

"Yeah?" he sounds happy and sad all at the same time, it makes me want to, I don't know, comfort him somehow,

"Yeah, I just need his name," I smile gently and hold up the phone ready to make the call,

"Papyrus," he answers swiftly. My hand drops to my lap, shock shudders through me. Did I even hear that right,

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he touches my arm tentatively, worry etched across his features,

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I ask in a small voice,

"My brother's name?" he questions, I nod, "Papyrus," that's what I thought,

"You, **you're** Sans?" okay I sound more disturbed than I mean to be, he leans back and frowns deeply,

"Yes," he responds slowly, confusion evident on his face,

"You," I repeat,

"You sound offended doll face," he's annoyed by my reaction but I'm still processing this,

"But, you're nothing like Paps described," I shake my head in disbelief, his hands suddenly grip my shoulders tightly, I wince as he squeezes,

"You knew my brother?"

"Yeah," I respond trying to ignore the pain he's causing, I gasp and lean forward slightly, "G he's not dead, why did you think he was dead?" he stares at me as if I'm crazy,

"Don't lie to me doll face, I was there I saw his dust.." his eye has turned red again, _crap_ ,

"G," I say softly, "Sans," he glares at me, "The dust you found wasn't him," I grit my teeth as his fingers dig into my shoulders harder, "the dust you found most likely belonged to the guard who attacked us as we were trying to get out of there," I say quietly,

"You're treading on thin ice," he warns, eye glowing deeply, I glare back at him now as anger flickers through me, _I'm getting fed up of being called a liar_ ,

"Listen you idiot, Papyrus is alive, yes he almost died, but we have been keeping him going with my DT, he's with Alphys right now! He's the reason I needed to break out so we can finish the process!" I slap his arms off me and slam to my feet, "Paps is my best friend, I'd do anything for him, so you can either believe me or not I don't care, but I'm telling you the damn truth, your brother is alive!" I end up shouting, I watch him angrily as he processes my words, he doesn't want to believe me, he's fighting what he saw that night. With a sigh I start to walk out figuring I'd just go sleep when his sudden grip on my wrist stops me, I glare down at him. It fades quickly as I realise he's crying! "G..." _what the heck do I say now?_ He pulls me down and wraps his arms around me as his body shakes with emotion, I feel myself relax and return the embrace, "It's okay," I attempt to sooth, "You will see him tomorrow, I promise," I rub his back with one of my hands and he holds onto me tighter. _Well Paps, I finally met him..._


	9. Chapter 9

*G*

 _Papy is alive, my little brother is alive?_ Part of me didn't want to listen to her words, this woman who didn't flinch in the face of my anger, this woman who was calling Papyrus her best friend, this women who infuriates me and interests me to no end "...so you can either believe me or not I don't care, but I'm telling you the damn truth, your brother is alive!" her own anger showed me her words were true, but part of me still doesn't want to believe her, it's fighting what I saw that night. Tears that I have been forcing down since that day rise, unable to be stopped. An annoyed sigh huffs out of her and she turns to step away. With panic I swiftly grab her wrist stopping her from leaving, she glares down at me but I watch as it fades quickly, "G..." her voice is suddenly soft as she gazes at me. I pull her down, wrapping my arms around her as my body shakes with the emotions I had held in for months, I feel her relax into the embrace and then return it, "It's okay," she soothes, "You will see him tomorrow, I promise," her hand rubs my back gently, comfortingly. I hold onto her tighter, letting it all out.

The smell and sounds of bacon cooking, along with bright sunlight make me realise I must have fell asleep as I clung to her crying last night, I cover my face with my hand, _well that's just embarrassing, now I look weak._ Sitting up I find a blanket tumbling off me, a shadow of a smile flickers across my face, _did she place this on me last night?_

"You're awake!" I look over to the small kitchenette, she's stood wearing a ridiculous frilly and bright pink apron, while scooping bacon and eggs out of a large frying pan onto two plates, I burst out laughing. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up," she snips while brandishing a spatula in my direction, "Undyne finds it hilarious to leave these things in the safe houses, I keep changing them, but low and behold she switches it behind my back again," this just makes me laugh harder as she grins at me, "come on, it's going to get cold and I am not cooking more, this is a once in a life time treat you're getting," she places the filled plates on the table, "I rarely cook for anyone other than myself and my very best friends," I get up and join her at the table,

"Planning on feeding an army?" I chuckle at the pile of eggs and bacon on the plates,

"After eating what that prison deemed appropriate food," she shrugs, "I wanted to gorge, plus from what Paps has told me you have quite the appetite, OH!" she suddenly bounces back to her feet rushing over to one of the cabinets, she returns just as quickly slamming a large bottle of ketchup on the table and looking quite proud of herself, "He also said you liked ketchup," I smile as she sit back down,

"Sweetheart you sure you've not fallen for me? All these sweet gestures..." she glares at me, "You're meeting all my standards," I smirk, using a line that I know Paps would, she bursts out laughing, I grin before taking the ketchup and squeezing a good amount on the food, she watches me curiously, "you look like your holding onto a question,"

"Paps told me you used to drink ketchup, is that true?"

"Yeah," I shrug, "before we came to the surface, then I found myself leaning more towards a good beer," she rolls her eyes at me, "but every now and then, I do indulge myself," I wink at her before talking a good gulp of the sauce, she giggles and shakes her head before continuing eating. We ate our breakfast, she even made me seconds despite claiming she wouldn't be cooking more, _such a sweetie_ , before we headed out. Her wristband still didn't say she was up to 100% but she argued that in a few hours it would be and that she wanted to see Paps face when he saw me, I couldn't argue with that, I really wanted to see him, I needed to see him.

She slips onto the bike behind me, "Keep it to the speed limit," she warns placing her arms loosely around me, _this won't do_ , I start up the bike with a grin,

"Now, now sweetheart," I grip her wrists pulling her arms tighter around me, "you're perfectly safe as long as you hold onto me tight,"

"G, don't you dare!" _too late!_ Her squeal was highly entertaining as we sped away.

Her small fist connected with my arm as we jumped off the bike, "I swear if it wasn't for Paps, I would kill you," she hisses at me, I gasp and place a hand on my chest,

"How can you even suggest such a thing, let alone think it, you love me," I can't help but chuckle at her glare,

"In your dreams," she retorts and starts to walk away,

"Oh definitely, and plenty more!" I call after her, enjoying how she tenses up,

"Move your boney ass we don't have all day!" she huffs, I catch up to her easily and grin when I see her flushed face,

"You like my boney ass," I tease,

"What!" her head snaps up to me, eyes narrowing, "keep dreaming,"

"For now," I wink, making her flush a darker red. I laugh as her steps quicken and I follow behind her easily.

We parked the bike a few blocks away, since it was Undyne's and technically considered stolen, she didn't want it to be near our target location, that being GM's house, who ever GM is, all these nicknames, I wonder who came up with them, I make a point to remind myself to ask, for my curiosity's sake. She leads me to a purple bricked house and before knocking she gives me a pointed glare, "You are to act civil and polite!" she warns,

"I'm always civil and polite," I smile, she shakes her head at me and knocks on the door three times, after a few moments the door opens and we are met by a large and familiar goat lady monster wearing a purple dress, _well now the nickname made sense_ ,

"Hey Goat Mom," Frisk smiles warmly, Toriel pulls the girl into a loving embrace,

"My child it is so good to see you again," tears are in her eyes, she smiles at me, "Come," she pulls us inside quickly, "Alphys told me you would be bringing Sans," she smiles,

"Oh did she," I smile hearing the slight annoyance in her tone,

"Yes, we haven't told Papyrus, we felt like he deserved a nice surprise," she grins, "Have you two had breakfast, if not I have pie?"

"Thanks mom but we've ate," Frisk tells her,

"Yup she cooked up a storm," I chuckle, that apron still pictured in my mind, Toriel gives us a little shocked gasp,

"She actually cooked for you?"

"Mom..." Frisk whines,

"She only ever cooks for Papyrus," she smiles, "I see," humming thoughtfully her eyes flicking between us both,

"Don't think too much into it," Frisk suddenly huffs at us, but I'm already grinning,

"Well I will leave you two to it," Toriel smiles warmly at us both before moving out of the entrance hall,

"Sweetheart..."

"No!" her hand slaps down over my mouth, "While in my goat moms house you will refrain from your ridiculous flirtatious teasing, got it?" I respond by licking her palm that gets her to pull away fast, "did you just..." she glares at her hand, "Ew!" then shes wiping that hand on her leg, "Do not do that again!"

"Why, did you enjoy the feel of my tongue on you?" I smirk and that wonderful blush rises to grace her face again,

"Don't make me hurt you," she hisses storming over to the left of us and flipping a switch, I chuckle and watch as a hidden door in front of us slides open, "get in before I throw you in," she points dramatically to the doorway,

"There's only so long you can run away from your feelings for me," I tease, I dodge the swipe shes makes for me, laughing as I run down the narrow set of stairs behind the door, she follows after me quickly,

"I swear I am going to hurt you so bad!" she yells as we stumble into a brightly lit room, I just keep dodging her swings,

"F..frisk!" a voice causes her to stop trying to hit me, "I d..didn't expect y...you so early," we both turn to see Alphys moving towards us,

"Well.." Frisk began to explain but Alphys grabbing her hand to read the wrist band stops her,

"Hmm, y..you're not at 100%, I t...thought for sure y..you would be," she glances up at her through round spectacles, "I..it should h..have been now right?"

"I just made sure Jason took enough," Frisk responds looking away,

"Frisk," Alphys tone changes, "You're not telling me something," the stutter suddenly gone,

"I..." Frisk looks at her blankly,

"Jason the guy who visited you? The one you were holding hands with?" I ask, both of them look to me, Frisk nods slowly,

"He w..was wearing an e..extraction glove, for p..painless extraction," Alphys provides,

"So you had two extractions that day," I point out, ignoring the little shakes of Frisks head, Alphys whips back around to her,

"What does he mean by two?" serious again, Frisk shoulders slump in defeat,

"Gaster turned up at the prison that same day," she mutters weakly,

"A..are you alright?" Alphys asks concern evident in her tone and face,

"I'm fine now, and my DT will be back to 100 in no time, maybe an hour or two," she promises,

"Hmm, w..well ok," she shakes her head, "Papyrus i..is awake so you can g...go see him," she turns to me, "B..but if I c..could borrow you for a m..moment, I want to confirm s...some things before we even attempt the p...procedure," I frown a little but nod. Frisk skips out the room, literally, and Alphys hurries me over to her desk pulling out a scroll of blue paper and handing it to me, "w..we want to confirm t..that this is the c..correct one," my frown deepens in confusion but I open up the scroll to reveal a blueprint, a very familiar blueprint with writing I recognised, after all, I designed it,

"The determination extractor," I look up at her in shock,

"S...so it i..is the one **you** d..designed?"

"Yeah..." I let my eyes inspect it, "yeah I designed this years ago, to help Gaster extract DT without actually causing harm to the subject, we had been experimenting on how DT could possibly help monsters close to death..." my eyes snap up to Alphys, so what Frisk said was true, she was keeping Papy alive, "But Gaster redesigned it, because mine was made not to extract all DT, he wanted every last drop, where did you get this?" I shake my head, I had left after Gaster changed it, or tried to at least, Alphys is nodding,

"Papyrus grabbed it a..amongst other things w..when he saved Frisk. W..we had hoped that this w..was the right one, it helped me create the g..gloves," she nods, "We worked out small a...amounts of DT c..could sustain a monsters SOUL long enough for them to h..heal. W...we accidentally found out that someone about to die c..could be saved by more of i..it,"

"Accidentally? I thought too much DT practically melted us?" I shake my head, it can't be possible,

"I..if done so a..all at once yes," she shakes her head, "i..it was a m..miracle,"

"What happened?"

"Frisk happened," a voice at the door answers, we turn to see Undyne, she grins, "my bike better be in tip top shape," she points at me as she walks into the room,

"What do you mean by Frisk happened?" I enquire, she moves over to a long mirror that takes up most of one of the four walls,

"That last mission," glancing at me she looks pained, "it went bad, so so bad,"

"T..there w..was more guards than w...we expected," Alphys stutters sadly,

"I got split up from Frisk early on, but when I finally found her, she was running down a corridor helping Papyrus, he was pretty banged up but was doing good, then that guard showed up, gun aimed right at Frisk, I couldn't throw a spear quick enough, my yell of warning just barely helping." she shudders and looks me dead in the eye, "Papyrus took the shot," clenching her hands into fists she continues, "He started to crumble, and then everything was shaking, the ceiling crashed down, I believe **that** was your handy work, by the time I got to them, I found Frisk holding him, and sending a slow steady stream of DT into him, she stopped him turning to dust, but since she had already used a lot of her energy she passed out," she turns and presses a button by the mirror, suddenly it becomes transparent and shows another room, Papyrus is lay on a bed, laughing at something Frisk, who is stood beside him, has just said, they both look up at us, Frisk smiles warmly and Papyrus' eyes light up excitedly,

"He's extremely fragile at the moment, b..but with steady amounts of DT, he's getting s..stronger," Alphys promises me,

"So he just need a bigger dose and will be fine, your sure?" I ask not wanting to get my hopes up,

"Y..yup, b..boss monsters just n..need a little m..more and at a s..slower pace, so they h..have the time to h..heal naturally,"

"The punk has been keeping him alive, but because we can only safely extract small amounts, its never been enough to make a definite impact," Undyne shrugs, I haven't taken my eyes of my brother, Frisk is leaving his side now, "But with the DT extractor,"

"We will have enough," Frisk finishes now standing at the door, "You can go see him," she smiles softly at me, I don't hesitate, I practically run into that room.

"SANS!" he grins, tears already forming in my eye sockets, I gently grab his hand,

"Papy...I thought you were dead,"

"I'M NOT DEAD SANS I'M RIGHT HERE?" he frowns at me,

"Yeah, you are," I grin, "guess I owe a certain sweetheart for that," I look over at the window where I can see her talking animatedly with Alphys and Undyne,

"SO YOU HAVE MET THE HUMAN?" Papy asks,

"You could say that," I chuckle,

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF HER?" Papy questions leaning closer to me,

"What do I think?" all the girls have turned to look at us, I smirk noticing how red Frisks face is. She slams her hand on the button making the window turn back into a mirror, "I think shes a cutie,"

"THAT IS WHAT I HOPED!" Papy laughs, and I laugh along with him. We spoke for a little while, catching up and him telling me some stories about Frisk. After a while though he got tired and fell asleep, still I stood there and watched for a while longer before returning to the other room with the girls.

*Frisk*

I chuckled as he practically scrambled to get out of the room and see his brother, but that chuckle died when I looked at Alphys and Undyne, they were both grinning and nodding, "What?" I demanded,

"Yup, she definitely like's him," Undyne grins,

"What!"

"T..they were so c..cute together u..upstairs, and Toriel s..said she even c..cooked for him!" Alphys squeals,

"They were holding hands at the prison," Undyne adds,

"No, cut it out, you are definitely not s.."

"SHIPPING IT!" they both shouted,

"NO!" I yell back,

"Oh come on!" Undyne jabs a thumb over her shoulder towards the window that lets us see the brothers, "You find him hot don't you?"

" **That** , is beside the point!" I feel heat rise to my face,

"So you **do** find him hot," she smirks, I look out the window to find both skeletons looking at us, G smirks as if he knows what we are talking about, I slam my hand on the button to reset the window,

"I hate you two," I growl as Undyne cackles and Alphys squeals with delight. I couldn't stop their teasing and laughing and eventually snapped, "FINE, I find him sort of attractive are you happy now!" I yell,

"So what did I miss?" his voice is right behind me, _oh kill me now,_ I glare at the two bitches I call friends, debating whatever to disown them,

"Oh we are definitely happy now," Undyne grins, I take a step forward fist raised but G stops me, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me back,

"I'm very curious as to who you were talking about," he chuckles,

"Non of your business that's who," I respond refusing to look at him while staring daggers at Undyne,

"I..it's going to take some m..more time before we can d..do the extraction," Alphys says while glancing up at Undyne, they share some knowing look, _what are they thinking?_

"Yeah, why don't you distract Frisk for a while G?" Undyne suggests,

"Oh I can definitely do that," G responds while wrapping his arms around me, the girls grin, _okay, disowning it is!_

"Get your hands off me," I demand, he just clucks his tongue at me,

"Don't say that sweetheart, we're going on a date,"

"A !" I stutter as we are suddenly engulfed in a bright yellow aura, _not again!_

 **A/N - I do believe this is my longest chapter up till now :) I was going to stop it a little earlier but it didn't feel right and was too short in my own opinion. I've really been on a roll with this, I'm having lots of fun writing it.**


	10. Chapter 10

*Frisk*

One moment we are in the secret lab under Mom's house the next we are outside a restaurant and bar and I'm suffering a wave of vertigo, "You will get used to it eventually," G chuckles,

"I'd rather not, you make it sound like we will be doing that a lot,"

"Of course, it's how I like to get around,"

"I still don't see how that involves me getting used to it," I shake my head, he chuckles more and tightens his arms around me,

"Maybe I plan on you coming with me," he whispers in my ear,

"That's called abduction and _or_ kidnapping," I wriggle in his grip as he laughs, "You going to let go?"

"Nah, I quite like having you right where you are," he does however let go, only to wrap one arm over my shoulders and pull me close to his side, "I like you close," he teases ignoring my light growl,

"Where are we anyway?" I ask looking up at the place we stood in front of, it looked dead, hardly anyone was inside from what I could tell through the murky windows, a neon sign above the door flashed _'Grillby's'_

"The best place that ever existed," he answers pulling me inside. I'm pleasantly surprised, it's warm and inviting inside, with deep comfy booths, and lots of dark wood, there's a small group of monsters sat playing card games at one table and at the bar a man made entirely of fire and wearing a snazzy looking suit is cleaning a glass, "Grilbz!" G shouts joyously and pulls me quickly to the bar pushing me onto a bar stool,

"Of course you got out," the fiery man chuckles and glances down at me, I smile nervously, "Who's your friend?"

"This is my sweetheart," G smirks his arm dropping onto my shoulders again, I shrug it off and glare at him,

"I'm Frisk," I say to the fiery man offering a hand to shake,

"Hello Frisk," he chuckles deeply while taking my hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Grillby," his grip is warm and firm, I smile up at him, "So, not that I don't like you visiting G, but is there a reason you're here, and with company?" G indicates for him to come closer, and I just about catch his whisper,

"She's not the genocider," my eyebrows raise in alarm, but then Grillby shrugs and responds,

"I told you,"

"Wait what?" I question,

"I happened to see you when I visited this numbskull," Grillby answers, "I could tell from one look you didn't seem to be who they said you were,"

"Hey, I kinda agreed," G says sounding put off, I just raise an eyebrow at him, "I told you as much," he says pointing a finger in my face, "those eyes of yours gave it away," he smiles smugly, I shake my head in disbelief, "you won't guess who she actually is though Grilbz" I roll my eyes now,

"Oh?" Grillby leans on the bar, interested it seems,

"She's the _ambassador_ ," G whispers almost proudly, Grillby turns to me evidently shocked but then starts nodding,

"Actually now you say it, your voice is familiar, you were the one I spoke to the last time the resistance gave me info for him," he jerks a thumb at G, "I hope everything is ok with the other lady, she always sounded really nervous,"

"She's fine," I smile, it was nice to put a face to a voice,

"And get this!" G jigs on his seat like an excited child, "Papyrus is alive!"

"He is, how, where is he?"

"Frisk is the reason he's alive," G smiles softly at me, I blink, _he just actually said my name_ ,

"Well this calls for a little celebration, what will it be?" Grillby waves his hands indicating everything he had was on offer,

"Well I'm here to treat my sweetheart to a date," G chuckles as I sigh and roll my eyes again, _so much for him calling me by my name_ ,

"Are you going to be paying your tab?" Grillby asks sounding suddenly serious,

"If I say I can't today does that mean you will throw us out?" I laugh at how uncomfortably nervous G looks,

"For today no, as I said this calls for a celebration, but you better pay up soon,"

"I will," G nods,

"So what do you want to drink? The usual G?" G nods again, and Grillby turns to me,

"Just water thank you,"

"Aww that's no fun," G pouts, I simply point to a sign indicating the age limit and raise an eyebrow, "I'll find out what you're like when drunk one day," he chuckles,

"You will be waiting a long time," I promise, I have no interest in alcohol, even if I did it's not like I would try to right now not with the extraction happening later,

"We'll see,"

"Just how much is your bill?" I enquire as Grillby goes to get our drinks,

"You know, I'm not quite sure," G responds,

"I can print you a receipt if you like?" Grillby offers with a laugh as he places a water in front of me and a bottle of beer in front of G,

"Maybe next time," G suggests making us all laugh. We spend a while just talking, Grillby tells me some of G's embarrassing stories from back when they lived in the underground and its hilarious, after a while the place starts to get busier as more monsters and a few humans start coming in, we order some food, burger and fries. They are the best fries in the world! G continues his quest to annoy me with his teasing but eventually gets distracted when a group of women, monster and human, start to literally throw themselves at him, all flirting and batting of eyelashes, and he flirts back! It's annoying me, annoying me that he's flirting with other women and annoying me that I actually feel jealous, _like what the hell, jealous about G! NO, not happening,_ I turn back to the bar to find Grillby frowning and shaking his head at G,

"Hey sugar bug," a voice slurs to my right, I turn to find a rather drunk rabbit monster, his ears drooping down, his eyes bloodshot and he reeked of alcohol. He places a hand on my knee and I tense up, disgust flowing through me, "Did it hurt beautiful?" he asks.

*G*

I could tell she was getting annoyed with me and a little jealous, which made me smirk, yes I'm surrounded by a bunch of mindless women who are after my attention and although I may give back a couple of flirtatious responses, it's her I would rather be talking to, but these women are being ridiculously forward, a man, or should I say skeleton can only take so much right? I completely blanked the women when that bunny sidled up to her side though. She tensed up and I noticed his stinking paw on her thigh, well I wanted rip his arm off,

"Did it hurt beautiful?" he asked her, _really? Is that the best line you could think off?_

"Did what hurt?" she responds timidly, I frown, her voice is quiet and almost sounding shy,

"When you fell from heaven?" the bunny grins, I stand up, _I'm not having this!_ But she moves forward, leaning into the drunk and cupping his face with her dainty little hand, _she can't have fallen for the most lame of lame pick up lines ever?_

"No, but this will," I hear the smirk in her voice and she suddenly slams his head against the bar, hard, knocking him out in the process. I burst out laughing, the stomach wrenching kind of laughing, I have to lean over and hold onto the bar for support, she's watching me with a frown,

"What?" she demands, "He touched me, I don't like to be touched," she folds her arms crossly, once I manage to calm down I look at the idiot,

"Well sweetheart, he got off easy with you, because I wanted to rip his entire arm off," I chuckle at her wide eyed expression, "What? He touched you, I don't like it when anyone other than me touches you," I smirk as her face turns a wonderful shade of red, "Grilbz you have a drunk on the ground that may require some medical help, I don't think he's bleeding on your nice floor though,"

"I'll deal with it," Grillby nods,

"Lets go my sweetheart," I chuckle, still finding it funny. I pull her close and head to the door,

"G..?" a voice whines behind us,

"Looks like your girlfriends don't want you to leave, maybe I should just head back to GM's alone," Frisk says looking away from me, I frown and look back at the small group of women,

"What do you want?" I ask in a not so friendly tone,

"What a silly thing to say, come spend time with us, you will find us more entertaining than that child," one of them says trying to smile seductively, I laugh causing them all to frown, I feel Frisk turn to look up at me,

"Nah, I happen to find her to be extremely entertaining, and sexy to boot," I grin, knowing she's blushing again without having to look, "You're all just plain and kinda boring compared to her," I can see Grillby chuckling quietly behind the bar, "Later," I wave and pull Frisk outside, "Should we head back now then?"

"Why did you say that to them!" she suddenly explodes,

"Because it's true," I grin, she growls and pushes me away, "Nah ah ah sweetheart," I grab her hand as she tries to walk away,

"Let go," she orders,

"Nope," I jerk her towards me and she falls into my arms, "told you that you would fall for me," I really want to laugh when those eyes snap with anger, but I teleport instead,

"Well well well, you two are getting close," Undyne's voice reaches our ears, I just smirk down at Frisk, she pushes me away roughly,

"I hate you," she hisses,

"You try to," I wink.

*Frisk*

He infuriates me! He also confuses the hell out of me. I sit quietly seething as Alphys runs through some quick tests, she had asked G to take a look over the extractor machine, to make sure she had built it right. Apparently he was the one who designed it which kind of shocks me, I can't imagine him as the science type, although he probably looked good in a lab coat. _NO! Stop thinking about him that way!_ I force the thoughts away as Alphys indicates shes done and goes to join G getting the machine ready, I decide to go see Paps. He grins at me as I enter his room,

"FRISK!"

"Hey bestie!" I grin back and hop onto the edge of his bed,

"YOU LOOK DEEP IN THOUGHT,"

"I suppose," I chuckle,

"I'M GLAD YOU MET SANS," he says patting my hand, "I THINK YOU TWO WOULD BE PERFECT FOR ONE ANOTHER," I groan,

"Not you too, I've enough with Al and Undyne,"

"DO YOU NOT LIKE HIM?" Paps asks so innocently concerned,

"It's not that I don't like him,"

"IS IT BECAUSE HE'S A LAZY BAG OF BONES?" this makes me laugh,

"No Paps, I just don't know what I think of him, lets just say he's a friend okay?"

"YES, A GOOD FRIENDSHIP IS THE BEST FOUNDATION OF ANY RELATIONSHIP!" he chuckles, I roll my eyes and shake my head,

"Hey punk, they're ready for you," Undyne calls from the doorway,

"Okay I'm coming," I hop down and give Paps a bright smile, "I'll see you in a little while,"

"FRISK, BE CAREFUL I DON'T WANT TO BE THE REASON YOU GET HURT,"

"Don't worry Paps, Sans designed this machine, I'm sure he will make sure I'm fine," _because he damn well better!_ This seems to placate him and allows me to leave the room without worrying about him.

I get situated in the pod of the machine, it's a little nerve wracking and brings up some unpleasant memories. Alphys is keying something into a computer connected at the side and G is securing me in, "If at any point you feel even a tiny bit of pain, you tell us and we are stopping it," he says looking directly into my eyes, "And I mean it doll face," with a sigh I nod my head, "just try to stay calm and relaxed, focus on the reason you're in here," he suggests, I nod in understanding once again and he closes the pod, I try not to think too much on how small a space this is. I can just about see the guys through a small opaque window, which helps quell the claustrophobic feeling, Alphys gives the thumbs up then starts the machine. A loud whirring sounds shudders through the machine, I grit my teeth and focus on deep slow breaths. I feel when it starts immediately, it's not the most pleasant of feelings, the best way to describe it is as if you suddenly drop from a heightened position, like your stomach just drops, it's more than a little nauseating. Like teleporting, I almost chuckle at that thought. The process seems to go on forever, the dizzy feeling of vertigo getting worse, black spots starts to swim across my vision and I start to feel breathless. Suddenly pain spasms across my chest,

"G.." I gasp, the pain gets worse, like being stabbed by many needles over and over everywhere, "G!" I grind out louder, and he's there, quickly unstrapping me and gently pulling me out of the machine,

"I got you, it's over, you don't need to do that ever again," he promises, he picks me up princess style, I'm unable to complain because I feel so disorientated, but I will admit, only to myself, I kind of liked it. "Sorry about that sweetheart, one of the parts overheated," he growls quietly, "Lets get you somewhere to rest while Al sets up the steady transfer to Papy okay?"

"It's okay," I mutter pressing my head into his shoulder, "My head hurts,"

"It will do, your DT went down to 9%, it's going to take a while to climb back up," he chuckles,

"Is everything alright?" Toriel's concerned filled voice reaches my ears,

"Everything is fine Toriel I promise, Frisky here has just undergone the extraction, she just needs rest," G tells her,

"Don't call me Frisky, it sounds weird," I grumble, everything is getting very blurry.

*G*

Toriel leads me down the hallway, I chuckle at Frisk's words, "What would you have me call you sweetheart?" I ask,

"I don't mind you calling me that, makes me feel a little special," she mumbles before finally passing out, I grin knowing she probably won't remember saying that. Toriel opens a door and leaves me to place Frisk on the bed, I tuck her in gently, brushing hair off her face, _she really is a cutie_. I look around the room quickly realising this has to be Frisk's room. Toriel just went back to whatever she had been doing previously, probably baking pie, I know she loves making butterscotch cinnamon pie, and the occasional snail pie.

Not being able to withhold my curiosity I nosy around the room. I find that her clothes consist of a lot of red, purple and black. She must like boots too, there being half a dozen pairs at the bottom of the closet. There's a sketchbook on the desk, and if it is hers then damn, _she's an amazing drawer_. Above the desk is a small cork board with a couple of pictures pinned to it, one is kind of old and faded, it shows two almost identical girls who looked around five maybe, one had golden eyes and auburn hair, the other had silver eyes and pale brown hair, they were holding hands and grinning at the camera, this had to be Frisk and Chara, before their eyes changed colour. The other picture was more recent, a birthday if the cake with the number seventeen candle was to be taken as evidence, a teenage goat boy was hugging a laughing Frisk, _is that Asriel?_ I didn't realise they actually knew one another. For some reason the picture unsettles me but I shake it off and after one last glance at her snuggled up in bed I smile and head back down to the lab.

I walk into Papy's room and they all looked up at me, "She's in her room sleeping," I let them know, they all nod, soon after Alphys heads back into the other room muttering something about making sure the camera's are working, leaving the three of us to talk for a while. She comes rushing back in much later,

"P..problem!"

"What is it?" Undyne is quick to her feet, she had been sat on the edge of Papy's bed,

"T..there are Kingdom s...security guards at Toriel's door," Alphys stutters, "A..and not just t..them, but C...c...ch...Chara is here t..too!" everyone is tense, "I..I put the safety door d..down on Frisk's room," this relaxes us a little bit, but then we hear a scream. Alphys eyes widen and she rushes back out the room quickly followed by Undyne. I'm rooted to the spot, that scream,

"SANS," I look up at my brother, our gazes meet,

"Frisk..." that scream was hers, and full of raw emotion,

"GO PROTECT HER SANS, WE WILL GET OUT OF HERE!" I'm nodding as Undyne comes running back in,

"Chara's attacked Toriel..." she says emotionally, I don't think, I just teleport.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - I apologise now for what's about to happen... this may cause some upset to readers.**

*Frisk*

I opened my eyes to see a familiar ceiling, it's covered in golden flowers. It's familiar because I painted them, just before my seventeenth birthday. That's over a year and a half ago now... _I'm in my room_. I sit up but everything spins, _okay Frisk, slowly_. I carefully get out of bed and stumble my way to the door, I'm starving, _maybe mom has some pie I can eat then I'll come back to bed and sleep forever_. I step out of my room and suddenly the security door that hides my room in emergencies slams down, _uhh that can't be good_. I can hear voices down the hallway, one of them horrifyingly familiar, Chara... her intentions suddenly flood through me causing me to gasp and grip the wall for support, she always did this, every time. Letting me know exactly what she was about to do, so I would experience it right there along side her. I grit my teeth and try to move quicker, Mom's voice reaching my ears now,

"Chara what are you doing my child?" she sounds scared, _of course she's scared she's faced with that homicidal maniac!_ "Chara put that knife down," she's trying to be calm, but it won't work, nothing works, "Chara please, my child, Chara I love you," I stumble into a half crawl half run as Chara starts to laugh manically. I'm too late, I crash into the entrance hall, Toriel looking at the knife in her chest in disbelief, Chara stood near the door, she had thrown the knife, I had watched it sail across the air, unable to do anything to stop it, Toriel drops to her knees, then to her side,

"No!" the scream wrenches out from deep within me, all pain and anger. Everything feels like its shattering, I scramble to her side, "no no no please don't die," I cry, "Chara why did you do this, why!" I scream at the girl I once admired more than anything in the world, "She is our mother!"

"No she isn't, our mother is dead, she killed herself remember!" Chara laughs again, I ignore her as I try to put pressure on the wound,

"My child, it's okay," Toriel reaches a hand up to stroke my cheek, "I love you," she whispers, at this point Chara has flung the door open and is screaming for help, part of my mind registers that there must be guards outside but I can't take my eyes off Toriel,

"Mom, no..." the words tumble out in a faint whispered plea, but her eyes close, she smiles one last time and crumbles to dust in my hands, my heart breaks, tears streaming down my face, ignorant to the two armed guards shouting at me to put my hands where they can see them. I don't care, all I can do is stare at the pile of dust, and the small floating grey SOUL, seconds later it shatters, a sob erupts from me, "no, no no no," I don't want to believe this is happening, this has to be a dream, _just a dream right?_ The voices change behind me, something has startled them, arms wrap around me gently,

"We have to go Frisk," G's voice says quietly in my ear, I shake my head and look up at him,

"G..." I plead, _this has to be a dream, please, tell me it's a dream_ ,

"We have to go," he pulls me tighter to him and we teleport away. I don't know where we end up. I don't care. I stare down at the dust on my hands and let out a wail of anguish. G pulls me onto his lap, wrapping himself around me and rocking me gently, I turn into his chest and grip onto his sweater,

"Why did she do it!" I yell, furious tears flowing, I can't stop them. G just holds me, rocking and gently stroking my head, making soothing sounds, he doesn't try to tell me everything will be okay, because we both know it won't be,

"She will pay Frisk, she will pay for everyone she has hurt and everyone she has killed, I promise you, Justice will be served," he promises, and I believe him.

*G*

After what seemed like hours of crying she passed out in my arms. I gently stood bringing her with me and moved over to one of the small sofas in the corner of the room, I had teleported to my old place, not knowing where else to go, luckily it wasn't that far from Toriel's home so I didn't feel too drained. I place her down and look around for something to use as a blanket. I spot my fur lined leather jacket, that will do. I quickly grab it and lay it over her gently. I was furious, how could someone do that to someone they supposedly love, I clench my hands into fists, Toriel had taken Chara in when she fell into the underground, we all accepted her as part of the royal family, and she was treated as such. How did she go from that shy awkward little girl to be a true monster. Looking down at Frisk I only feel her pain, and I wanted to take it all away from her. Sitting down on the other smaller sofa I lean back and look at the ceiling, "Dammit all the hell," I mutter.

"G?" Frisk's confused voice has me bolting upright, I must have dozed off,

"Hey sweetheart, how you feeling?" I ask her, puffy red eyes meet mine and tears start to form again,

"Oh god, it wasn't a dream was it?"

"I'm sorry I'm afraid not," I answer moving to sit beside her, her fists clenching in her lap as she furiously shakes her head,

"Where are the others?" she asks,

"Papyrus said they would get out of there, I believed him," I answer, she nods,

"They will probably take the underground road, Al will have wiped all the computers," she frowns, "But the extractor,"

"We don't need it again," I cut her off,

"But if someone else,"

"No, you are not going through **that** again," I say with a tone of finality, she looks defiant for all of two seconds before slumping forward and resting her head against my shoulder,

"Good because I'm not sure I can go through that a third time." she shudders, _third time?_ I pull her onto my lap and wrap my arms around her again, relieved when she doesn't fight it or complain, "I think Chara knew..." she mutters,

"Knew what?"

"That I'm horribly low on DT," she sniffles, I hope she's not going to cry again, I'm not sure I can handle it without having to go out and hunt the little witch down and take her out for good myself, "We have a weird connection," she mumbles,

"I thought those kind of twin things were myths?" I joke, she chuckles lightly,

"They are," she sits up in my lap but doesn't make a move to get off, _good_ , "We were made to be like this, _she wanted us to be closer than anyone else,_ " she shakes her head a look of disgust flickering across her face, "and he agreed to help..." her bottom lip trembles, I narrow my gaze but she gives herself a good shake and looks me dead on, "I'm ready to talk about it now," I nod, understanding what she means and tighten my arms around her, she smiles slightly at that, "I told you how things were when I was little, how Chara and I ran away, and I lost her,"

"You also mentioned running away a second time?" I tilt my head slightly, nodding she sighs painfully,

"Yeah, I was thirteen, I couldn't take it anymore," she rubs her arms, specifically the scars on her wrists, "I wanted everything to stop, so I figured I would just go to Chara since she wasn't coming to me, hoping that if she saw me she might remember that she had a sister before she had the Dreemurrs," she looks around, a small frown on her face as she notices my wall that's filled with pinned pictures and newspaper clippings, "I ran and ran, not really sure where I was going, until I met a man, well rather I met a certain monster," her eyes returned to me, "I met Doctor Gaster and he promised me he would take me to see Chara," I can't help but tense up, "But he didn't, not exactly, he took me somewhere else, said he needed to do a few tests, to make sure I was telling the truth about being Chara's sister, they started off simple first, blood tests and such, but then he wanted to see my SOUL. I didn't want that, he promised it wouldn't hurt, he lied. I've never felt pain like it," I nodded, Gaster must have forcefully pulled it from her, "the pain made me panic I suppose and I uhh, kinda did magic for the first time." she shakes her head, more tears spilling now, I gently wipe them away, "the tests got worse after that, he became obsessed with finding out the extent of my abilities, drawing each of them out so he could study them extensively, only then did he bring Chara to me. But she had already changed so much. She wasn't happy that I had magic and she didn't, she wanted it too, she asked Gaster if it was possible, she told him she wanted to be even stronger than me, that's when Gaster started to extract DT from me, at first for tests, then later he would inject it into Chara." I was horrified, "She wanted more though, she wanted my SOUL, Gaster suggested that it wasn't that impossible, that he could most likely merge our souls into one body, Chara demanded it to happen, saying to me that we could be _together forever_ that way,"she takes a few gulping breaths, "I felt so weak, I was so scared, Gaster was excited, he would explain to me exactly how he was going to do it, that he would use a machine called the DETERMINATION extractor," my eyes go wide, "he had to finish making the necessary adjustments to make sure that my SOUL could be completely drawn out of my body..." she begins to shake, "he almost succeeded, but there was a power failure, I could feel how furious Chara was, and she could feel how scared I was, that's when I was saved, when Papyrus ripped open that machine and pretty much absconded with me," she chuckles lightly at that, I smile, "He put a target on his head that day, Gaster was not happy, three years of experimenting and planning, and poof, I'm gone, and the next moment I'm in the care of Toriel and he can't touch me," she becomes sad again, "until now,"

"I won't let him hurt you again," I promise, she shakes her head at me,

"I can't expect you to go against your father G, not after nearly loosing Paps," I guess Papyrus told her he was our father,

"That man is no father of mine," I respond furiously, she looks at me startled, "I know first hand the horrors he can commit," I let go of her, temporary mind because I have every intention to have her back wrapped up in my arms, I hold out my hands, "apparently the procedure would make me stronger," she frowns down at them, not understanding at first but it suddenly dawns on her, her own hands take one of mine and she gently runs a finger around the circumference of the hole,

"Did it hurt a lot?" I can only nod, "I'm sorry you had to go through that," she says sadly, I shake my head at her in amazement,

"Sweetheart, you went through worse and you still say that to me," I pull her back into my arms, "You have to be careful there, I might just end up falling for you," I chuckle as her small fist jabs me in the ribs,

"Oh har har har."

I couldn't say just how long we sat there like that, I was more comfortable with her sat curled up in my arms than I really wanted to contemplate on. Eventually she fell back asleep and I was left to my thoughts alone. Which wasn't all that good, at first I simply couldn't believe she had willingly gone back into a extraction machine after what he tried to do, after that thought the rest just kept getting darker, and when she whimpered from a dream I promised myself, somehow, someday, I was going to kill Gaster with my own two hands.


	12. Chapter 12

*G*

I woke up to find her still in on my lap, my arms loosely around her waist. She was awake but her gaze was on my wall. I watched her as she examined the newspaper clippings and the small photos of all the labs I had taken down, eyes narrowing and nose scrunching up in concentration, _she's just too damn cute_ , a quiet chuckle escapes me and her head whips around to look at me, a slight blush creeping up her neck, "S..sorry I didn't want to wake you,"

"That was very kind of you, thank you," I grin pulling her into a tight hug,

"Plus you kind of had me in a death grip, I couldn't get up, I even tried," she pouts and starts to fidget, "I need to stretch my legs,"

"Okay sweetheart, let's get you on your feet!" I jump up with her in my grip, so she won't just fall, her squeal of protest makes me laugh, "there we go," I gently set her down, "better?"

"You could have just let go of me and I would have climbed off," she replies shaking her head,

"I preferred my way," I shrug and stretch, "how you coping after sleeping?"

"Well if i'm honest, and I usually always am, I'm not sure, I guess I just feel numb now," she gives me a sad smile,

"I won't say it get's better kitten, but it will get easier," I promise, she nods but then narrows her eyes at me,

"The nicknames need to stop,"

"Nope," I grin and head out of the room, my intentions set on the kitchen, if anything is still edible in there. She follows after me, stopping in the kitchen doorway and leaning against the frame,

"So this is your place?" she enquires as I open and close the fridge real quick, _nope we are going to stay out of there,_ let's say it was less than pleasant,

"Yeah, not that it's exactly lived in, I rarely came home if truth be told,"

"Rather pass out drunk at Grillby's?"

"You're starting to know me too well," I laugh and continue to look through cupboards,

"How long has it been since you were last here?"

"Since the night I was arrested, so about eight months or so,"

"And you expect to find something that's not got something living on it?" she nods to the empty cupboards and half empty containers that litter the surfaces, I feel my face get warm,

"Well it was worth a shot?" I shrug, her laughter fills the room and I smile. Happy to know she can still do so even after all that's happened, "How about I run out and get us something, you'll stay here right?" _wow that sounded pathetically needy,_

"Well since I don't really know where I am," she smiles, "and I don't feel like being around other people right now, I'll still be here, just get something good,"

"I'll be as quick as I can," I walk past her out of the kitchen before turning back to her, "I should go grab you some things, especially your shoes," nodding to her bare feet she wriggles her toes,

"That would be great, as much as I like to walk about barefoot, when we do leave we don't want to draw attention to ourselves," she chuckles,

"Alright, I will try slip back into your room for some things, if you want feel free to use the bathroom, it's at the end of the hall!" I teleport out, since I don't currently have the key for the door...

*Frisk*

With a sigh I slump down to the floor, alone with my thoughts, I didn't like it. The image of Toriel still fresh in my mind. "No!" I force myself back to my feet, "she wouldn't want me to mope about, I have to keep moving forward!" I give myself an over all shake and look around the room, I find myself grinning at what Paps would think of the mess, with a small chuckle I decide to get to work.

G hadn't returned when I finished cleaning the kitchen so I decided I should clean up myself too. I found the bathroom where he said it would be, no towels though. After looking in the other rooms and waiting another ten minutes, G having still not returned and having no way of contacting him I find myself standing in front of a door to the only room I hadn't checked, this had to be his bedroom. "It's only his room, you're just going to go in find a towel and get out again," with a nod I open the door. It is definitely his bedroom, and it's a mess. Clothes are flung everywhere, and what looks to be old food packets sit on the bedside table with a dusty lamp. The sheets on his bed are all crumpled as if he fought his way out, "It looks like a tornado blew through," I shake my head in disbelief, _how can one person create so much mess?_ There is a small basket on the messed up bed filled with folded items, a quick nosy and I find a clean towel. I'm about the leave the room when I look back at the mess, "it's not as if it's that much to tidy, he just needs to pick up his things," I shake my head and take another step before a low growl escapes me, "No, knowing its there is going to bug me," I place the towel on a chair that sits beside a cluttered desk and quickly tidy the room, once done I nod proudly, "It's probably going to freak him out that I cleaned," I ponder but head into the bathroom for a quick shower.

I stood silently freaking out, I didn't think when I went in, but I don't want to put those sweaty and dust covered clothes back on, _what do I do? I can't exactly walk around like this!_ Looking at myself in the mirror, simply wrapped in a towel,

"I'm back!" G's voice calls out, I poke my head out of the bathroom,

"Did you bring me clean clothes?" I can see him stood staring in shock at the kitchen, "G?"

"What oh yeah," he holds up a small rucksack, "Oh you want me to bring it to you?" he smirks once noticing I'm not making a move to come out of the bathroom,

"I am not coming out of this bathroom in only a towel," I hiss earning a chuckle,

"There you go sweetheart," he hands me the bag and I pull back and shut the door, his laughter follows me, "I'll go set up food in the kitchen," I quickly pull out clothes, chuckling myself at what I find. A pair of ripped jeans, a black tank top and a striped red and black crop top with long sleeves. There is even clean underwear, I tried not to think about G picking up my underwear as I quickly get dressed and head out of the bathroom. I walk into the kitchen and G grins at me throwing his arms out as if to say, TA DA and nodding to the food, on the table sits two burgers and fries, "I figured the best food would be Grillby's," he tells me as he takes a seat, "I also had a couple of donuts forced upon me by his wife Muffet," he chuckles, I sit down to eagerly eat, "So, you seem to have been busy while I was out," he says pointedly looking around,

"Not my fault you took so long," I smile sheepishly, "I didn't want to dwell on my thoughts so I distracted myself," I look down, slightly ashamed,

"Okay, well I'm not going to complain," I look back up to see him smiling, "I've never exactly been a tidy skeleton so thanks,"

"Paps may have mentioned you were lazy," I find myself smiling back,

"I'm not lazy, I just uh..." he stops and shrugs making me laugh, "so do you want to head to..." a phone starts ringing loudly, "Oh yeah, I grabbed your phone," I pulls it from his pocket and hands it to me, I quickly answer,

"Hello?" I have to hold it far away from my ear as yelling ensues, "If you're all yelling at me I can't answer!" I shout at the phone, silence follows and I bring it back to my ear,

"FRISK," Paps voice,

"Give me the damn phone, I want to talk to the punk!" Undyne's voice in the background,

"We s..should put it on s..speaker," Alphys suggests, I sigh and shake my head as G tilts his head questioningly,

"NO," Paps says to them, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT FRISK?"

"I'm fine Paps, I'm with..Sans," I roll my eyes as G grins at me, Paps doesn't call him G so of course,

"OK, ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY, ABOUT YESTERDAY.."

"We'll talk about it later okay?"

"OF COURSE ONLY WHEN YOU ARE READY, YOU WILL BE COMING LATER?"

"Yeah, I promise, you guys at main base?"

"YES, OKAY I WILL LET YOU GO," lots of protesting noises from the girls, "BUT PUT ME ONTO SANS FOR A MOMENT," I hold out the phone to G, he takes it with a frown, that frown deepens and he sighs,

"Yeah okay, no problem, yeah I'm not gonna keep it from her," that makes me frown now, "yeah I'll keep an eye socket on her, yes Papy I promise I'll keep her safe," I giggle quietly, "talk to you when we get there later, yes, don't push yourself bro," he closes up the phone and looks up at me, "seems we are being mentioned on the news," he places the phone on the table and gets up to turn on a small TV in the corner, an image of a news reporter flickers on and beside her is both of our mug shots are being shown,

"..t has shocked the entire nation as our beloved Queen has died at the hands of the genocider who recently escaped prison with another highly dangerous convict," a news report was saying, "we take you live to The Kingdom for an announcement from King Asgore," the scene changes, Asgore stands before a press conference, Chara and Asriel stood behind him.

"Asriel..." I feel a stab of pained sadness, then I notice Chara beside him smile ever so slightly, she knows I'm watching.

"What has happened is a tragedy, and I will not stop until justice has been dealt, that creature will be caught and will pay dearly for taking so many loved ones from us," Asgore's deep voice announces, "If the genocider is watching, trust me when I tell you, you will be caught, you will be punished and you will pay for all you have done," at this point Asriel walked off, Chara looked off after him but didn't follow, questions had started, people wanted to know why the genocider looked similar to the princess, and she responded, sounding timid and fake,

"We didn't want to say because it causes me so much pain," she sniffles and a fake tear rolls down her face, "she's my biological sister, we haven't seen each other since we were children, I don't know why she does what she does, maybe it's my fault, because I have so much love and she doesn't," I feel sick at her words, "I'm sorry," she hiccups, "I can't," and she runs off, of course everyone buys her crap,

"Quite the actress," G snarls savagely switching it off, "We will get the truth out somehow,"

"I don't care about that G," I shake my head when he gives me a shocked look, "I never planned to clear my name, I just want to stop the experiments, I want the world to know that the King of the Kingdom they all adore is actively supporting these horrible experiments, I want peace between monster and humankind,"

"Why can't we do both?" G asks leaning forwards slightly, "get it all out there, there has to be a way to do it,"

"Maybe," i respond not really having the hope, I had come to accept what seemed to be my fate but he seems to take my answer as an okay and starts to eat again. I pick at the food, appetite lost, but I force it down knowing better than to waste it.

*G*

"How does your teleportation work?" she asks me as she laces up her boots, she's tied her hair up into two plaits and she was distractedly adorable, "G?"

"Sorry," I shake my head remembering she asked a question, "I can teleport anywhere I've been or at least seen a picture off, without an image of where I'm going I could end up anywhere, even the void and that would be bad," _to put it simply,_

"How far can you teleport?"

"Varies, takes up a lot of energy to travel long distances, I tend to stick to short jumps," I respond and watch as she stands up walking over to my info wall thinking deeply, "Why the interest suddenly?" I move over to her side, I seem to remember someone disliking teleportation.

"Well I don't know where exactly we are and I'm just wondering if you will be able to teleport to the main base," she shrugs, "with our faces being everywhere the less time we spend out in the open the better,"

"Makes sense, so where is main base exactly?" I enquire, she points to a picture on the wall. I frown, it's a picture of the first lab I took down, or should I say helped the resistance take down now that I knew the truth, "You've lost me sweetheart," I respond confused,

"It's underground, we moved the main base there shortly after taking down the third lab, we needed a bigger space, and the majority of the underground structure was still intact, plus it had it's own power generator, so we chose to hide right under their noses," she smiles, "Is it too far?"

"No, I can get us there, I'm gonna be wiped out a bit but not dangerously so," I chuckle, "You ready kitten?" I offer my hand, she rolls her eyes at the nickname, they are never going to stop I enjoy her reactions too much, she takes my offered hand and nods, "Let's go then," and we teleport.

We appear in the ruins of what used to be the surface buildings of a very large and expensive lab, I lean heavily against a wall trying to catch my breath, Frisk watches me concerned, "I'm okay, just not jumped that far in, well in a long time," it's taken more out of me than I thought it would, she moves closer and pulls my arm over her shoulder,

"Let me help you okay," she says blushing slightly, "the entrance is just over here," she then helps me over to a large mound of rubble. At my questioning look she giggles and lifts a stone to reveal a button. After pressing it, the rubble in front of us rises and an elevator appears, "Alphys likes her secret entrances, there's a few to get inside but this one is the easiest accessible," she hurries me inside and the elevator goes down, and keeps going down. We eventually come to a stop and when we exit I can only gape in shock, I had not imaged it to look like this, we exit into a large chamber, a lot of activity is going on, people running around, children playing, "Welcome to the resistance," Frisk giggles, "This is the main chamber, it's used mainly as communal, we have food here and any meeting and su.." she's suddenly cut off as we are both pulled off our feet and into a hug,

"YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!" Papy shouts with joy,

"Pap's put us down!" Frisk shouts but laughing,

"You seem to be better Bro," I smile as he puts us back to our feet,

"YES, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM BACK TO FULL STRENGTH NYEH!" and he poses with his fist in the air which sends Frisk into giggles,

"FRISK!" we all turn to see Undyne charging towards us,

"STALL HER!" Papyrus pushes me towards the angry fish woman and picks Frisk up running off with her, Frisk sends me a startled look but I'm glad she's still laughing,

"Dammit Papyrus!" Undyne yells, I step in front of her, "out of the way lazy bones!"

"Before you try to go interrogate Frisk, why not let her have some time with her best friend," I suggest lightly, "she has been through a lot," I can tell she doesn't want to listen to me,

"Fine," she growls, "I have to get to work anyway," she turns to the elevator, "she's okay though right?" her voice suddenly quieter and full of concern,

"She will be," I respond, she heaves a sigh, "don't worry, we'll watch her,"

"Just, keep close to her Sans okay, she's been through so much hell, I don't know how she stays so strong,"

"I'm not going anywhere," I promise, she nods, narrows her eyes slightly and grins,

"Okay, catch you guys later," and she's gone. I'm left feeling a tad disturbed, _what was that last look in her eye,_ oh well guess I best see if I can find out where Papy took Frisk.


	13. Chapter 13

*Frisk*

I put down the book and rubbed my eyes. It had been a few hours since we got to main base. Paps had run off with me so I didn't have to talk to Undyne because we both knew she would have questions and we both knew I wasn't ready for that, not yet. It had taken all I could to talk to Paps, G had walked into the rooms that belonged to Paps to find me crying and being hugged by Paps, they had argued a bit about why I was crying, G accusing Paps of making me cry, Paps getting annoyed at the very idea of making me cry, it made me giggle and Alphys who had been behind G had to push into the room. Obviously she had guided him here, we did kind of leave him without any directions. After that she had given me a bunch of books on wizards and some even went into some details of spells. I had immediately began reading, Paps then went to show G around the facility after they both questioned me a dozen times if I would be alright on my own. Paps had returned a while ago, he told me G was with Alphys and would be back much later, he then went to bed leaving me in the main room alone again, I should probably go to bed, but the thought of being alone to worry about my dreams wasn't all that appealing, "Maybe I will just keep reading until I fall asleep on the sofa," I mutter to myself pulling my knees up to my chest. The door suddenly opens and G walks in, he pauses when he sees me,

"Hey," he smiles slightly, "where's Papy?"

"He went to bed a while ago, I kinda got carried away reading," I shrug and get to my feet, "I should go to bed," I point at one of the three doors behind the sofa I had been sitting on, "Paps set up a room for you a long time back," we both look at the door clearly marked, 'Sans' and chuckle, "Well goodnight," I pick up my books and attempt to head to my room which is situated on the other side of Paps from G's, but he stops me,

"You going to be okay?" he asks, I hesitate, how am I supposed to answer that? "Come on, you can stay with me," he starts pulling me to his room,

"W..what?"

"I'll allow you to cuddle me like a teddy bear," he winks, I roll my eyes,

"I'll be fine on my own thanks,"

"Will you?" he stops, hand on his door handle, his tone is serious and he's looking at me with some kind of emotion I've not seen on his face before, "what about the dreams?" I stare at him blankly, how does he know about my dreams, "you mumble and whimper in your sleep," his gaze softens, "you have gone through a lot, emotionally and physically, it's okay to not be okay sweetheart," I find myself suddenly unable to meet his gaze, emotions warring within me,

"I...I don't want to be alone," I mutter quietly,

"Okay then," he then pulls me into the room, "I won't leave you alone," he promises, he throws his leather jacket onto a chair and directs me over to the bed,

"Don't get any funny idea's G," I warn, "this doesn't mean I like you," he chuckles at my defiant tone,

"Of course sweetheart," he pushes my down then jumps onto the bed beside me and covers us with the blankets, "you keep telling yourself that and you might start to believe it," he grins at me before pulling me close, "Now sleep kitten, we both need our energy," I turn to face away from him, I don't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing my burning face. He falls asleep pretty fast, with a sigh I snuggle deeper under the blanket, I shouldn't feel so content beside him right? _Should that worry me?_ I decide not to think about it and close my eyes. After a few moments I drift off to sleep...

 _Chains jangled, wrists hurt. I look around and panic at the familiar sight of blank white walls. No no no, footsteps getting closer, a man appearing in the doorway, "Well I think it's about time," I stare up in horror as he grins down at me, the chains become loose, "Come," he orders, I'm too afraid to move, he sighs with annoyance and a purple aura surrounds me, "I don't have time for you to not follow orders," he mutters and starts walking, my body floats after him, no matter how hard I fight it. No I don't want this, no, please, stop! He puts my body into a dark machine and straps me in, he grins at me, "today's the day, soon I will merge your SOUL with Chara's and create something magnificent, then I can start working on the next phase.." he closes the machine and I'm left in darkness. I can feel panic welling up, the sounds of the machine whirred to life loudly and vibrate through me, I try to pull at the restraints, but I can't get out. There is pain, like something is being ripped out from deep within me, because that was what was happening right? He was trying to take my SOUL. But it would stop soon right, someone would save me right... but it's not stopping, "FRISK!" a voice, who's voice is that, it sounds familiar, "FRISK!" my body is shaking, "Sweetheart wake up!" suddenly I gasp..._

I bolt upright gasping for air, G is holding my shoulders, "Easy Sweetheart, it's over, it was just a dream, it's over now," but it's hard to breathe I can't breathe! G gives me a little shake, "Frisk look at me sweetheart," I somehow manage, "it was just a dream, breathe, in and out, that's it, everything's okay, I'm here, Papy's here," he nods towards the door, I blink teary eyes to see Paps stood watching evidently concerned. I take a few shuddering breaths, shaking badly but calming down,

"I'LL GO MAKE HOT CHOCOLATE!" Paps announces and hurries off, G wipes away my tears gently,

"Because hot chocolate is the best cure for bad dreams," he chuckles, I smile ever so slightly, "there we go, there's the smile we love to see," without really thinking about it, I wrap my arms around him and press my face into his chest, he freezes for a moment before he chuckles and wraps me into a warm hug. Paps returned shortly after with three hot chocolates, and the three of us just talked nonsense for the rest of the night as they distracted me from the dream.

The next morning we were all tired but still got to work, G didn't want me to leave his sight, I protested at first but gave in, _too easily_. He was helping Alphys out, seems he's more of a science type than I thought, I sat in the corner of the lab trying to read, but if I'm honest I was watching him. I guess I had to admit it, I was starting to like him, _annoying_. He irritates me, the nicknames and the teasing, but then he can suddenly be really sweet, _I wonder if he's bipolar_ , he would go from violence to cheery within seconds when we were at the prison. He's not been angry in a while though, not that I've seen. He suddenly notices me watching him and smirks, I ducked my head hiding behind the book but I hear his chuckle. I try to think of something suitable to say to him but I'm suddenly overwhelmed by feelings, someone else's feelings, I drop the book and grasp my head,

"F..frisk!" Alphys calls out in concern,

"Sweetheart are you okay?" G is crouched in front of me, I try to speak but I can't images are flying in my mind, intentions clear, _'did you think I would ever stop dear sister'_ I shudder as her voice fills my mind, in my mind I can clearly see what she sees now, she's in a court yard, filled with golden flowers, someone is up ahead,

"No Chara don't!" I shout out and the image shatters but her laughter fills my ears, I grab G, "G I need you to teleport me!"

"Okay, calm down, where?"

"I, I don't know," I shake my head, no I have to stop her, wait maybe I can... I grab G's hand and focus as hard as I can on the image Chara had given me and I project it at G.

*G*

She grabbed my hand, she was clearly panicking, suddenly an image burst across my vision causing me to gasp, "See it?" she asks, I nod, I know where this is, "Can you get me there, please?" she pleads, I nod, _though I don't know how we will get back..._ I teleport. Not able to deny the look on her face. We appear in a brightly lit court yard, "NO!" Frisk shouts scrambling away from me, I somehow manage to stumble after her, taking in the scene before me even as my mind whirls and vision blurs slightly, that was probably too far a jump, Frisk is now beside someone, and too near her for my liking is Chara, a dripping dagger in her hand, a dagger she swipes at Frisk, I manage to pull enough energy to push her away, the yellow aura surrounding her lasting only seconds, I then stumble over to Frisk to find her holding Asriel!

"No, not again, not again!" Frisk is muttering, but he's starting to crumble and I know she doesn't have nearly enough DT to stabilise him, "No!" I place a hand on her shoulder she looks up at me, "We can't lose him too," she mumbles, I can see the pain there in those eyes, but also the determination, "Not this time," she takes a deep breath and... starts drawing symbols in the air? Where she draws them the air glows green and the symbol flies around us, many more follow, and a circle of light appears on the ground,

"Sweetheart?" I look around, I don't know what she's doing but we have company, company that includes Asgore and many guards, including Undyne who gives me a wide eyed look of fear and shock, "Whatever you're doing, please do it faster," and now I see Gaster, _great_ , he's watching her with avid interest, "Frisk," I turn back to her and gasp as she draws out Asriel's SOUL, the symbols start to spin around us fast, I watch as she grits her teeth and pushes the SOUL back in forcefully, a shock wave erupts from the action, I somehow manage to hold my ground and keep my hand on her shoulder, Chara went flying, which was highly amusing,

"What?" I look down in amazement as Asriel opens his eyes, and suddenly I feel different, a surge of energy flows through me, more than I've ever felt before,

"Get them!" Asgore shouts,

"Okay, time to go!" I announce and teleport, we ended up bringing Asriel with us as Frisk still held him, we land in the main area causing lots of startled gasps. What's weird is I feel fine, I should have passed out, doing that long a distance jump twice in short succession,

"Frisk?" Asriel looks around and sits up, Frisk leans back a little, a worried frown on her face, I spot Alphys rush into view then stumble to a stop, Asriel's eyes turn back to Frisk, shock and wonderment in his gaze, he suddenly pulls her into his arms, _nope that doesn't sit right with me_ , "what happened? Are you okay? Where are we?"

"Might want to limit it down to one question at a time," I say standing up, Asriel releases her from his hug and I help her to her feet, he quickly stands himself,

"Are we at the resistance?" he asks, there's awe in his voice, Frisk and I share a frown,

"Az?" she starts tentatively, he raises a hand to stop her,

"I knew it wasn't you who killed Mom," he looks pointedly at her, "but," guilt flickers in those dark eyes, "I didn't want to believe she would..." he looks pained, Frisk smiles,

"It's okay Az, well it's not but we'll push through,"

"Maybe we should move this conversation somewhere private," I suggest and direct them out of the main area where we are being watched by everyone, I indicate Alphys to follow, not long after we are joined by Papyrus. We quickly get to the lab and I turn to Frisk, "just what did you do back there sweetheart?"

"I uhh," she gazes at me gnawing at her lip, "I think I did real magic,"

"W...wait?" Alphys looks confused, "w..what happened, you t..two shot out of here real quick?"

"Chara attacked me," Asriel offers, causing Alphys and Papyrus to gasp,

"Chara made her intentions known to me, I kind of panicked," she looks up at me, "sorry, it must've taken a lot of energy to get to the castle,"

"YOU WENT TO THE CASTLE!" Papyrus exclaims, we both nod,

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm okay, though I'm trying to get my mind around how I'm okay, because I'm feeling strong, stronger than ever and if I'm honest it disturbs me,"

"Me too," Asriel nods, "it's like I have an abundance of energy flowing through me," we both look to Frisk to explain, she sighs and scratches her head,

"I was panicking, I tried to remember a healing spell I had read in one of the books, but I think I did the wrong one," she ends on a squeak, I move over to her books,

"Show me which one?" I ask, she nods and flicks through, she stops and her eyes go wide,

"Oh," she looks up at me worriedly, "I think I did a strengthening spell.."

"What does that mean?" Asriel asks, I turn to Alphys,

"Al we need to have our SOUL's scanned now," everyone noted the tense worry in my tone,

"This is bad isn't it," Frisk is muttering,

"Sweetheart we don't know yet," I place a hand on her shoulder and squeeze, I nod to Papyrus and he comes over pulling her into a warm hug, I turn to Asriel and Alphys, "let's get this done quickly."

*Frisk*

We all stood staring at the screen, how, _how was this even possible_ , everyone was shocked, I sat down as I let what I was seeing really hit me, "I didn't think it would do this," I mumble, on the screen shows the scans of G and Asriel's SOUL's, what you would expect is the glowing grey of a monster SOUL, instead two vibrate colourful SOUL's greeted us. G's had become a brilliant yellow and Asriel's had become a warm green. They were both equally shocked, G looked ill. Worry and guilt twisted me into knots as I watched everyone.

"I didn't k..know it was p..possible," Alphys is in her element, she's fascinated,

"It's not a bad thing though, if you think about it," Asriel says, "it could be useful, and well, it stopped me from dying," he gives me an encouraging smile, I'm more concerned with how G is reacting though,

"G?" _is he mad at me?_ He looks down at me and a worried smile crosses his face,

"It could be useful, already was, under normal circumstances I wouldn't have been able to get us back, not without dire consequences to my health," he sighs and rubs the back of my head, "what concerns me is the shock wave that was emitted after the spell, that consequently changed my SOUL, also hit Chara, and," he pauses giving me a worried frown, "Gaster saw," he ends quietly, a jolt of fear runs down my spine, Paps wraps a long arm around me,

"I w..will check on Undyne," Alphys suggests, we all agree and silence fills the room once she leaves. _This is bad, so bad, what if he comes for me again, he's going to want to know how I did that!_ G snaps his fingers in front of my face, I look up at him,

"I'm not letting him anywhere near you sweetheart," he says pointedly, I nod slowly and release a long sigh, "Okay, now, what I want to know," he turns on Asriel, "you didn't seem very shocked to find yourself suddenly in the middle of a resistance base,"

"Ah yeah," Asriel looks a tad embarrassed, "that would be because I know all about it and technically I've been funding you guys, I support what you guys stand for,"

"Wait, but we thought?" I glance at Paps, he's also shocked,

"You all thought Mom was funding it," he shrugs, "I asked her to say that, I don't agree with what my Father is doing, it's not right, we should be working towards peaceful resolutions not war," he frowns, Alphys returns with a worried frown,

" , they have announced that Asriel is d..dead," she looks at us all, "and I t..think Undyne has b..been c..compromised, our c..call got c..cut off," tears form in her eyes, "d..do y..you think s..she will b..be okay?" I jump to my feet and quickly hug her as she starts to cry,

"Don't cry Al, everything will be okay, if she has been compromised, we will get her out of there I promise," I look over at the boys,

"YES, WE WILL GET UNDYNE OUT!" Paps says encouragingly,

"Yeah, plus if we don't she might destroy something important," G attempts to help, it makes us all chuckle, "though I don't know how saying he's dead works in their favour," he shakes his head,

"It would have been better to say I had been taken by the resistance," Asriel adds,

"They probably said that the castle was infiltrated and that you were attacked and killed by the genocider," I sigh feeling cold numbness flow over me, _when will this end?_ Though it is strange they announced that, since it can be easily proven wrong,

"Well for now we are going to have to wait," G points out, "once we know all the facts we can move forward," I find myself nodding, "so I suggest, Papy why don't you show his royal highness about the facility," Paps nods in agreement and G turns back to me, "you are going to go rest," his tone leaving no room for arguments.


	14. Chapter 14

*G*

She slept peacefully during the night, I half expected her to wake screaming again but was relieved she didn't. It just made me think of all the things I wanted to do to Gaster to make him pay. She had woken up with an abundance of energy and was practically bouncing about the place. I had lost track of her hours ago and since then I had been trying to help Alphys in the meantime but she sent me away because I was apparently acting grumpy and she was stressed out enough. I rub the back of my skull and wounder, _why am I out of sorts?_ I shake my head and grab a guy carrying a bunch of papers walking past,

"You seen Frisk?"

"She's in main hall with the Prince," he tells me trying to keep all the papers in his grip, for some reason that news irritates me. _Nope, not going to dwell on why!_ I head to the main hall quickly and find them, dancing...

"SANS!" Papy suddenly appears by my side,

"What's going on?" I ask grumpily,

"AN IMPROMPTU PARTY! WE ARE CELEBRATING THE PRINCE JOINING US!" he grins down at me, I watch as more people start to dance, Frisk is laughing as she is spun around by Asriel, "WHAT'S WRONG BROTHER?"

"Nothing," I growl,

"ARE YOU SURE, YOU DON'T LOOK HAPPY?"

"I'm perfectly fine Papy," I cross my arms in defiance, _I'm fine, this doesn't bother me, not in the slightest_. Frisk's eyes suddenly land on us and she grins that stupid adorable grin she has,

"G!" she waves and beckons me over, I shake my head, Asriel whispers something in her ear, I narrow my gaze as she suddenly blushes bright red and slaps him on the arm while he laughs, she shakes her head and hurries over, "come dance!" she demands,

"No," I respond with a pout,

"What's wrong G?" she asks concerned, I avoid her gaze,

"Nothing," _yes I'm being ridiculous, what exactly is wrong with me?_

"Come on, come dance with me!" she pulls at my arms, "Or are you scared, can't dance?" she teases, I smirk down at her,

"Is that a challenge doll face?"

"Maybe, but if you don't want to dance, I guess I will just go back to dancing with Asriel," and she starts walking away, nope, not having that, I chase after her picking her up and swinging her around, her giggles make me grin. I will admit, after dancing I felt much better, although I didn't appreciate the smirk Asriel gave me as I kept Frisk from dancing with him again, it was like he knew something I wasn't aware of.

Later in the afternoon we sat in our living quarters, Frisk and Asriel were telling us about the time they first met, apparently Asriel had thought she was Chara. The conversation eventually diverted to our new SOUL colours,

"Well green symbolises kindness, when I use it's aura I can somewhat heal small injuries, so I'm assuming your ability will be enhanced," she's telling Asriel, "I can create a shield too with enough concentration," her thoughts wounder, I watch her eyes go dark from some memory for a moment before she shakes herself and pulls her knees up,

"WHAT ABOUT SANS?" Papy asks, he sounds extremely interested, I have to say I am too, I've never looked into SOUL's all that much, _maybe I should_ , she frowns for a moment but then a slow smile forms on her face and she turns to me,

"Justice," she sits upright and looks around the room, her eyes land on a vase filled with dead flowers, "watch," she raises a hand and her face scrunches in concentration, three yellow orbs flicker into being in front of her palm, she points her finger and they zoom forward. Next moment there's an explosion of dead petals, "cool huh?" she grins, I smile at her,

"Handy," I chuckle,

"I'm not sure what it will do for you though," she shrugs,

"Guess we will see in due time," I respond. We continue talking about about SOUL traits and what she can do with each one until it starts to get late and we all decide it's probably best we get something to eat but as we are about to head out Alphys slams into the room, her eyes wide in panic she runs straight to Frisk and buries her face in Frisk's chest and starts bawling. Frisk looks up at me,

"Undyne," she mutters.

I watched impressed as Frisk took charge, _she really was leader of the resistance_ , she had contacted all branches, those closest to the castle would be lending their assistance, but a few of those here would be going, tensions were high. Alphys hadn't stopped crying and Frisk had given Papy the job of watching over her, I could tell he wasn't happy that she wouldn't let him go on the mission. We had shared a look before he left, he expected me to watch her back, of course I would. Though I'd rather her stay here and I told her as much, "No G, I'm going," she responded looking at her wristband for her DT levels, 74%, her eyes looked up at me, "the main force will just be a distraction, we get in, we get Undyne, we get out, if necessary I can hold off anyone for a while," I didn't like that but she ignores my protests, but I come to the realisation I can't change her mind so with an annoyed sigh I follow her and get into position.

As soon as we appeared in the courtyard I started to have bad feelings, Asriel was with us and was guiding us to where Undyne would be being held, we could already hear the noise of the resistances attack, as we moved quickly my unease started to grow, then that voice rang out in the dark, "Well well well, I knew it wouldn't be long till you showed up," we all turned to see Gaster, he was casually leaning against the wall with his arms folded, but seven disembodied hands floated next to him, palms facing us. The holes in those hands started to glow yellow, suddenly yellow orbs fire quickly towards us but a barrier of green energy stops them,

"Go get Undyne," Frisk tells us,

"I'm not leaving you with him," I hiss, she gives me a hard determined look,

"I got this, I'll be fine I can take him one on one, but Asriel will need your help getting to Undyne, please G,"

"Dammit, you better be damn well perfect when I get back!" I know there's no use fighting this with her she's too determined, I will just have to be quick, I pull on Asriel and he rush away.

*Frisk*

I stare at the man who fills my nightmares, he grins at me, "So just you and me now Frisk," he stands up straight, "do you remember how to use all the traits?" his grin widens as my hands start to glow with an orange aura, "I have to admit, I'm incredibly interested in what you did yesterday," his floating hands start to glow yellow again, "I had to inspect Chara's SOUL after, _she took a long time to wake up_ , I made an amazing discovery, her SOUL had changed, oh it's still red, but much, much darker," he tilts his head, "now why don't you tell me what you did?"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing," I growl launching myself forward, I dodge as he fires at me and swing at him, he's too quick for my fist, but not too quick for the kick that swiftly follows from my glowing blue foot. The fight continues, I get some hits on him, he gets some on me. We are evenly matched, _well we were_ , I let a smile grace my face as I feel determination flow through me, he watches me curiously as my hands start to glow red, his curiosity falters though as I let it build, "I'm ending this now," I tell him, I take a deep breath to ready myself to fire this built up energy but as I am about to release it I'm grabbed from behind, the energy flies wild and hits one of the columns that surround the courtyard. We watch as the column disintegrates, _well I didn't know it would have that affect_ , the blade of a knife presses softly against my throat,

"Hey sissy," Chara's voice giggles in my ear, Gaster is looking at the column with interest but then starts walking towards us, I try to move but the blade digs in, I feel blood trickle down my neck, "no no dear, you can't escape now,"

"Frisk!" G has returned and he looks furious as hell. Asriel beside him holding up a battered Undyne looks fearful, "Don't you dare touch her!" G starts running towards us, but Gaster's hand on my arm throws panic into me,

"G!" I cry out,

"Too late," Gaster grins and everything turns last thing I saw was G's face, a reflection of my own panic and fear.

*G*

 _No... no no no!_ I collapse to my knees right where she was just stood, "DAMMIT!" I slam my fist against the ground causing it a crack, _I shouldn't have left her alone, I should have had her back, this is my fault!_ I had promised her I wouldn't let him get her again,

"G, we have to get out of here," Asriel says softly to me, Undyne places a hand on my shoulder, they both have pained looks, I close my eyes and teleport us out, once back at main base I walk away, "G!" Asriel calls after me but I ignore it. I go up to the surface find a suitable looking piece of rubble and slam my fists into it. Heavens know how long I stood there just letting all my anger out, but the rubble was pretty much dust when Papy gently pulled me away,

"I failed Papy, I failed you and most importantly I failed her,"

"WE WILL GET HER BACK," he says giving me a little shake before pulling me into a tight hug, "WE WILL," but even he doesn't sound confident. We don't even know where he took her, _he could be anywhere!_

*Frisk*

The sterile scent hit me first, then the dull ache in my shoulders. But it was when I tried to move and the sounds of chains shifting that sent fear shivering through me, I don't want to open my eyes, I want to pretend it's just a dream. But I couldn't deny the feeling of the cold metal cuffs around my wrists. I slowly open my eyes to find myself in a familiar white room, tears sting my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. Footsteps, I can hear footsteps getting closer. Then he appears, smiling down at me, I savoured the rage flooding through me, it was better than the fear, "Well then, where were we?" he moves a chair in front of me and sits down with a clipboard in hand, "Ah yes, you were going to tell me about what you did to Prince Asriel and Chara, and I'm suspecting my idiot son Sans," he smiles at me with pen perfectly poised and ready,

"Didn't you hear me earlier, I'm not telling you a damn thing," I snarl out at him,

"Hmm, guess we will have to see about that," he taps his clipboard as two hands appear behind him, "sooner or later you will tell me and you will tell me about the red ability, I would like to add that to my arsenal," the hands glow purple, knowing what's to come I brace myself. I grit my teeth through the pain holding in the scream as beams of energy pulse through me, _I will not give into him_ , "how long do you think you can last Frisk, if you just give into me willingly I wouldn't have to hurt you,"

"Bite me!" I snap, he sighs heavily at me,

"You make this so hard on yourself," he says shaking his head,

"Can't you just pull her SOUL out and examine it for answers?" Chara's voice says from behind him,

"No, I need to know the actions, what the mind if thinking when performing the act," he sounds irritated, _good_ ,

"Well I'm bored!" she exclaims coming into the room and smirking at me, she's playing around with a knife, "Can't I go out and play?" she pouts,

"No, you can't draw too much attention to yourself right now," he clucks his tongue at her, she growls in frustration, this all makes me laugh, they both glare at me, but I can't stop the laughter,

"I wouldn't laugh sissy, not when we are connected oh so strongly," she taunts,

"Oh and what you going to do, sister?" she just grins at me then swirls the knife around in her hand and stabs into her leg, at first I'm confused, but then I feel pain, I cry out, it's as if she stabbed me, but the feeling is intensified, she cackles even as blood pours profusely out of the wound,

"Chara you may not feel the pain but that doesn't mean you won't kill yourself," Gaster growls quickly healing her, Chara shrugs,

"I got her to react though," she says in a sing song voice while grinning and skips out of the room. Gaster sighs,

"Let us continue, tell me what you did,"

"No," I spit out through pained breaths,

"Very well," he raises his hand and I'm blasted again, and again and again. Eventually I cry out, I even beg him to stop, but because I refuse to tell him what he wants he keeps going, making it worse each time. _I'm not sure if I can hold on..._


	15. Chapter 15

*Frisk*

 _Time was a blur, it could have been hours since I had been taken, or it could have been days. Everything hurt, every breath was agony. I'm not sure how much more I can take. His footsteps echo as he steps into the room and a whimper escapes me, I'm quickly losing the determination to hold on..._

*Undyne*

 _Guilt_. It weighed heavily on my shoulders. I couldn't help but feel this was my fault, no matter how many times Alphys tried to convince me otherwise. I know I'm not the only one feeling this way, Sans had been unnervingly quiet since he came back inside, everyone avoided being near him. He was giving off bad vibes but Papyrus was watching him which put most people a little bit of ease. Even Asriel had been eerily quiet. We were sat in one of the labs, going through any information we had that may lead us to find where he took her to. The door opens and a familiar resistance member walks in, "Jason," I stand up as he moves into the room more, "anything?" he shakes his head,

"Nothing, not a trace, sources are saying Gaster hasn't even been seen since," he shrugs, "I think we are at a loss here,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sans asked, his eyes dangerously dark,

"It means it's been a week and we haven't found anything, for all we know she's dead," he points out, no one is really surprised when Sans slams Jason against the wall, "be angry all you want _pal_ , but it's what everyone is thinking,"

"She is not dead," Sans snarls,

"But the resistance has to go on," Jason says looking over us all pointedly, "she wasn't the only one who led it," he reminds us. _Guilt_ , I hate the feeling,

"Okay, we start to make a move with the resistance plans," I says after a deep broken sigh escapes me, everyone looks slightly startled, Sans looks furious, "we won't stop looking for Frisk," I promise, "but she wouldn't want this all to fall apart just because she's not here,"

"Undyne is r..right, she made it c..clear when she was arrested, the resistance must always g..go on," Alphys nods taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. Sans lets out a low growl before storming out of the room.

 _Guilt_. All this pain being caused, _my fault_. If I had just been more careful.

*G*

"G!" Asriel calls after me, _why did he have to follow_ ,

"Not now kid," I growl back, but he pulls me to a stop,

"Look I understand how you're feeling, everyone is feeling it, but you have to keep a level head,"

"Back of kid, you have no idea what I'm feeling," I growl,

"You're not the only one who cares about Frisk G," he responds lowly, finally snapping I slam him down on the ground,

"It's a bad idea to push me little prince," I spit the words in his face, I know I'm being out of control, but I was so full of anger and guilt. All I could think about was what that bastard was doing to her,

"If you're after a fight G I will _gladly_ give you one," Asriel growls,

"ENOUGH!" Papyrus shouts pulling me off Asriel, I hadn't even realised he had also followed, "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FIGHTING AMONGST OURSELVES!" he looks between us seriously, I slump in his grip, when did my innocent little brother become so, grown up? "WE WILL FIND HER, ALL WE NEED TO DO IS FOLLOW THE SAME ALGORITHMS SHE WOULD USE TO FIND POSSIBLE LABS, THERE HAS TO BE ONE SOMEWHERE WE HAVEN'T.." he stops, a look of shock and horror passing over his usually happy face,

"Papyrus what's wrong?" Asriel asks getting to his feet, I extricate myself from my brothers grasp and grip his shoulders,

"Papy?"

"THERE IS ONE PLACE," he says looking down at me, "I..I DON'T KNOW WHY I DIDN'T THINK OF IT BEFORE!"

"Where Papyrus?" I shake him slightly, by now Undyne and Alphys have turned up, probably wondering about the noise,

"SNOWDIN," he finally answers, we all stand there in silence,

"W..wait, the lab you s..saved her from last time?" Alphys looks in complete shock, Undyne slaps her palm against her forehead,

"Of course, why didn't we even think about that!" she growls,

"There's a lab in Snowdin?" I ask slowly stepping back from Papyrus, they all nod, "and it's where he had her before?" I was doing my level best to hold the anger in, _but were they all idiots!_ _No_ , I can't think like that, there had to be reasons they didn't think of that place to begin with, "Where in Snowdin?"

"THE FOREST," Papy answers while nodding at me, he understands and supports what I'm now planning,

"Sans, don't even think about it, you can't teleport all the way there!" Undyne yells reading my expression,

"Why not?" I question,

"M..mount Ebott is m..miles away!" Alphys stutters, I know what they are all thinking, a jump that far, it could drain me of all energy,

"Maybe before it was impossible," Asriel says and looks at me, "but G isn't what he used to be, Frisk changed that," he smirks, "our SOUL's are as strong as a human's now after all," he nods at me,

"I'll bring her home," I promise, Undyne and Alphys start to protest but I've already gone.

Cold air whips around me with a flurry of snow. I almost lose my balance. Breathing heavily I look around. A calm silence blankets the town of Snowdin, I feel a small smile slide across my face at the memories this place held, I hadn't step foot here in around eight years. I give myself a moment to catch my breath before turning my gaze to the forest, Snowdin's forest was pretty expansive but I won't stop, "I will find you Frisk."

*Frisk*

Empty, that's all I feel. Empty. Chara stands in front of me as I hang limply in the chains, she's furious and ranting. Seems that it has been decided she won't be getting my SOUL, well I can take a tiny amount of joy in that, anything that causes her so much irritation was good in my opinion. I watch her as she paces, complaining. _How did I ever look up to her?_ What happened to my protective big sister, my sister who took the belt from our father more in an attempt to stop me having to feel the pain. She glares at me, "you were weak," she snarls, "pathetic and clingy," her eyes are filled with rage, "I hated every minute of your presence, I was glad to be rid of you when I fell into the underground," I know she's trying to hurt me with her words, but they just make me pity her, _she's changed so much_ , "maybe I've always been like this, you've just refused to see," she says coldly reading me so easily. Not long after she leaves, having ran out of energy to rant at me. Alone now. Alone and cold. And empty. _This is what it was going to be like now isn't it?_ I broke, he broke me and I gave him exactly what he wanted.

 **A/N - Sorry I didn't update yesterday, hopefully you have liked parts 14 and 15 for today :)**


	16. Chapter 16

*Frisk*

 _Was it hours or days? Everything was dark. No windows to give me an idea of time passing. It was cold. I shivered in the thin gown I had been put in, it offered no warmth, my wrists hurt, I could feel the cuffs cutting into my skin, I had long ago lost any energy to heal myself. I could only hang there, chin against my chest, eyeing the tangles of my long hair that draped down like thick curtains. My stomach ached from lack of food, I almost laugh at the thought, of course Gaster had given me hardly any food, he wanted me weak. Weak meant he could control me. "He had controlled me," I mumble the words into the quiet darkness, no one responds. Who would I'm alone here! I couldn't cry anymore, my tears were lost long ago as was my hope of getting out of here, maybe I'll die. Maybe I am dying right now. Everything is kind of fuzzy and getting darker, sounds are muffled... wait sounds? Everything had been silent so what was that crash? I try to blink out the murkiness, was that a rush of footsteps, oh god is Gaster back? Or Chara! No I couldn't take much more of their torture, I'd rather just die._

I huddle into as tight a ball as I could, considering my arms are held up by the chains. There are definite footsteps, heavy slaps of booted feet, they seem to be rushing about. Listening to it I start to realise they don't sound like the sharp tap of Gaster's polished shoes, or the rubber squeak of Chara's pumps. Sadly the footsteps seem to be getting further away, a sigh escapes me. _Maybe I imagined them?_

"FRISK!" a voice calls out in the distance, I become very still, _I have to be imagining it, it can't be possible_ , the footsteps can be heard again, someone is definitely running, "FRISK!" _it can't be him he never calls me Frisk..._ "Please Frisk if you can hear me call out!" his voice pleads, hope bubbles up within me fragile like glass,

"G?" I somehow croak out, my throat still raw from having screamed in pain for hours, the footsteps are louder now, more urgent. They come slamming to a stop somewhere in front of me and I hear the rushed intake of air as whoever stood there gasps. I'm too afraid to look up, too afraid to hope, I feel it shudder through me shaking me more than the cold. Slowly familiar booted feet step into my view, chains are broken and my arms drop weakly to my sides, I finally look up and a sob escapes my throat, "G..." he drops to his knees in front of me and pulls me into his arms,

"Please forgive me," he let's out in a pained whisper, my mind can't even begin to question why he's asking me to forgive him, I begin to shake harder, tears that I thought had run dry building up and falling, I wrap my arms around him as I shudder with distress,

"I'm sorry G, I'm so sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about sweetheart," he whispers holding me tightly,

"I...I couldn't stay strong, I c..couldn't stay determined," I sob out, "he made m..me do it," I cry,

"What did he make you do?" he pulls back, holding my face in his hands, I thought I would see anger on his face but all I see is concern and what could possibly be fear,

"He made me perform the s..spell," I hiccup, "he's too s..strong now, I've made him u..uns..stoppable,"

"No one is unstoppable," he says to me softly wiping away my tears gently, "do you know how long he's been gone?" I shake my head, "Okay, let's get you out of here," he scoops me up in his arms and we sort of just stay in the same spot for a moment, "well, seems we are going to have to take the long way out kitten," he frowns, "something is stopping me teleporting out,"

"How did you get here?" I ask, sniffling still but starting to calm down as I grip onto his leather jacket,

"Well it looks like I can teleport into the underground, just not out, in fact it seems to be putting a dampener on my magic altogether," he sighs with evident annoyance,

"The underground?" I frown, he nods and starts walking, "wait we are in the underground?"

"Yeah, we've been looking _everywhere_ for you, then it occurred to Papy not so long ago that Gaster may have brought you back here again, he's probably beating himself up over it now," he shakes his head, "we need to get you some clothes first but everywhere is going to be cleared out, unless," he grins down at me, "how about I show you mine and Papy's old place?" I know we aren't exactly in the best position for sightseeing, but I nod enthusiastically because I would love to see where the skeleton brothers once lived, "right, let's see if I can at least teleport there, don't want you getting too cold," he winks.

*G*

If I could, I'd never let go of her again, I held her tightly in my arms, she looked pale and drained as she shifted and put her arms around my neck. I had to get her out of this place as quick as I can, but first, she needs something more than what looks like a hospital gown. With a deep breath I picture my old home and make the jump. We land and I stumble back with fatigue, luckily the sofa is literally behind me. As we drop a cloud of dust flies up causing Frisk to sneeze but she follows that with a small giggle, "Well that was harder than I'd like to admit," I chuckle, I take a moment to catch my breath while she looks around the room with interest, _I'm sure it never used to be this hard to teleport down here?_ Slowly getting back to my feet I make my way upstairs with her still in my arms, "I think some of my old stuff should still be here, that should fit you, I hope, we didn't really take much when we left," once inside my old room I set her down gently, she stands unsteadily and looks around,

"I can't believe you left it a mess," she clucks her tongue at me, I shake my head and suppress a chuckle as I open my old closet and rummage around. I find a sweater, much like the one I'm wearing but definitely smaller, I then find some of my old jeans and hand them to her, I then turn back to the closet and ferret deeper, I find some old boots and thick socks, the boots will be big on her but they will protect her feet, which will be definitely needed since we are going to have to walk out of here. Turning back I find her struggling to put the sweater on, the robe now on the floor she basically stood in front of me in her underwear, my sweater stuck around her head as she weakly tried to put her arms into it, "G help me?" she whines, I struggle between laughing and clenching down the emotions that rush through me, I feel my face heat up as I step closer, I try to ignore my rapidly increasing heartbeat and pull the sweater down, covering what I noticed were many fresh bruises, "are you blushing?" she asks while staring up at me,

"No," I answer probably too quickly, because she smirks, "careful sweetheart, I'm not the one getting half naked in a mans bedroom," I chuckle as she becomes flustered, she turns away from me and pulls the jeans on, I crouch down and fold up the bottoms, don't want her tripping and hurting herself, not when she looks like she could break as easily as glass. I look up at her as she tries to stifle a yawn, "when was the last time you slept kitten?"

"Like a normal being, the night before we went to get Undyne, it's kind of hard to sleep when your held up in chains," she lifts her hands a bit, the small remains of chains still attached to the cuffs jangling, I couldn't remove the cuffs, not without hurting her. Once she was back to full strength I had no doubt she would be able to remove them herself, "you sort of pass out from exhaustion only to wake up bare minutes later," she adds in a mumble,

"You should rest for a while," she begins to protest but I shake my head, "I'll keep an ear out, this time I'm not leaving your side, I won't let you face him alone ever again," I promise moving quickly over to the bed, I throw off the dusty sheets and miraculously find clean ones we had left, _we really did just leave everything_. Once the bed is sorted I point to it, she frowns at me, "you are having a rest," I fold my arms and wait, eventually she sighs in defeat and walks over getting into the bed slowly,

"You're going to be close by right?" she asks sounding scared,

"I just told you I'm not leaving your side sweetheart," I respond dropping down next to her, she gives me a small relieved smile before lying down and closing her eyes. I lie down beside her and stare up at the ceiling. She snuggles into my side and I let out a sigh, the relief at having her beside me again is massive, I had to admit it to myself now, just how much I had come to adore her, and not just to tease, even if it was amusingly entertaining. _What have you done to me sweetheart?_

I handed her my old faded blue fur lined hoodie, "It's cold out there sweetheart, and we have a ways to walk before getting to a warmer place," I explain when she frowned at it, she shrugs and pulls the hoodie on. Once I'm suitably satisfied with how she's dressed I open the door, she gasps at the view,

"Snow..." she dashes outside delight in her every step. She looks back to see me grinning at her reaction, "what, I like snow," she shrugs slightly embarrassed, I just smile warmly at her, _yup I can't deny these feelings any longer,_

"Come on sweetheart, let's go home," I hold out my hand for her, she takes it after a moment and I start leading the way out of Snowdin. I enjoy watching her as she looks around at everything with awe, it makes me feel somewhat proud to show her the place I grew up in but I know she will like the next place even more. We eventually exit Snowdin and step into the caves of Waterfall, her gasp of wonder pulls my gaze to her once again and I find her looking up at the crystals lining the ceiling, "did you not see this last time?"

"If you're meaning back when I was sixteen and Paps saved me, then no, I sort of passed out after he got me out of the machine, I woke up at Toriel's" she chuckles at the memory, "I woke up to four concerned monster faces," I smile, I can just imagine it,

"Well monsters used to wish on the crystals like you would stars," I tell her, she seems fascinated by it, "but that's not the best part of Waterfall," I grin, "come on I know you will like what is up ahead," I start to pull her along quicker, she struggles a little, especially with those boots. It takes a while to get to where I want to show her, I get to point out the remains of Undyne's house which she finds amusing before we finally come to the echo flower field. Her eyes widen as she takes in the view of the many glowing blue flowers, "Echo flowers," I tell her, "they repeat the last sounds they hear," she looks fascinated and starts walking into the field, listening to the flowers as she passes, "I think we should rest here for a while," I tell her she just grins and drops down to the ground gazing around happily, it brings me joy to see her smile. She's just been through lord knows what at Gaster's hands but she can still smile, _she's so strong._

"It's so beautiful," she sighs stroking the blue petals,

"Sure is," except I'm not looking at the flowers. I just watched her as we rested, she spoke about small things, questioned me about life in the underground, if I preferred it to how things were now, "things aren't perfect," I answer honestly getting to my feet and offering to help her up, "but I'm as happy as I can be with the present," I finish pulling her up, she frowns up at me as I look down at her. I gently stroke her cheek with my knuckles, "I was really scared I lost you," her eyes widen slightly, I smile, _of course I've fallen in love with her, how could I not?_ Before I could decide if it was a bad idea I kiss her, I definitely startle her, because she suddenly slaps me. _Should have seen that one coming_ , but then she pulls me back down and kisses me back.

A/N - Yup I'm leaving the chapter at that point... you can find out Frisk's reaction tomorrow :P


	17. Chapter 17

*Frisk*

 _What am I doing! I've lost all logical sense. I mean first he kisses me and I slap him, which one can argue is kind of logical, I mean slapping men who shouldn't be kissing you is a given, but then I go and pull him down and kiss him back! Frisk you have lost your ever loving mind!_ I push him away suddenly, a tad violently, he stumbles back a step, my face is probably bright red, "That meant nothing!" I find myself yelling, he doesn't respond so I look up to find him smirking at me, "nothing," I repeat but it sounds like a whimper, _it's like I'm trying to convince myself!_

"If that will help you sleep at night sweetheart," he grins,

"It was purely an accident," _really? Really!_

"Oh of course, you accidentally pulled me into a kiss," he teases stepping closer, I take a step back,

"Yeah, because I'm totally not in the right frame of mind," I scramble for an excuse, it's kind of poor, he frowns at me,

"Okay," he responds after a moment, _wait, crap, I said something bad didn't I? Did I hurt his feelings?_ He looks up at the crystalline sky for a moment, "We should continue, still got a long way to go before we are out, then I can teleport us back home yeah?" he looks back at me again, a pained smile on his face. I find myself unable to say anything as he leads the way, the words sort of seem to just lodge in my throat uncomfortably.

The rest of the journey is awkwardly silent, _I couldn't have upset him right? I mean come on he's a playboy, he flirts with anything with a pulse! It's not like I'm anything special to him, not that I care. I don't care right? So why does my chest hurt?_ Staring at his back brings a tightness that's uncomfortable, _what do I say?_ Hours pass before we finally take the last few steps out of the underground, my legs and feet were screaming at me to just stop moving, but my mind was still on the silent form in front of me, I take a deep breath, "G listen.."

"It's alright sweetheart, I know you're not ready to admit your feelings for me," he chuckles with a smirk, I narrow my eyes at him, _back to teasing?_ He has to be bipolar I can't explain the sudden twist and turns of his moods, _now I'm slightly irritated,_

"My feelings for you?" I enquire raising an eyebrow,

"Yup," he takes my hand and pulls me close _and I just let him!_ "That you're hopelessly in love with me," he grins, our faces almost touching,

"Oh you wish," I roll my eyes,

"Yeah, I kinda do," he smiles at me as if he's teasing but his tone of voice sounded serious, confusion floods me as he keeps gazing straight into my eyes. Before I can even try to process or question what he said he spins me around and pushes me into someone else's arms, correction three peoples arms. _When did he teleport!_ I glance back at him, he's walking away as I'm suddenly surrounded by sobbing cries. I want to call him back, panic is making me shake, _what happened to not leaving my side?_

"I'm so sorry Frisk," a voice is blubbering, I take a deep shuddering breath and turn to my friends, Undyne is now holding my face in her hands, "this is all my fault!"

"I..it's okay Undyne, it's not your fault, I wasn't careful enough," I smile weakly,

"We n..need to check your vitals," Alphys says seriously once she's got control of her emotions, this causes Papyrus to pick me up and start rushing me along to the lab. With a sigh I give in, it's probably for the best. I don't have the energy to fight it and I'm safe for the moment, I'm with friends. I'm safe. _So why don't I feel safe?_

Alphys had given me the all green, said I was perfectly fine if a little malnourished and weak, even my DT was quite high which was surprising, they had questioned if something had happened to make it rise so quickly, I just said no, because nothing did happen. Other than G rescuing me... and that kiss. I feel myself blushing just at the thought. _No, it can't be that_. I need to put it out of my mind! But I can't. _Dammit_. I need to go find him but...

G had all but disappeared it seemed. I couldn't find him anywhere, eventually I asked Paps who told me he had gone to bed earlier. It was really late now and Paps had also gone to bed. I felt restless and wasn't quite ready to face sleep. I paced about my room for a while before giving up and heading out to roam the facility. A good walk usually would help to clear my head. What I didn't expect was to find Asriel sat alone in the communal hall looking incredibly down and depressed. We had had an emotional reunion earlier, he also got told off by Alphys for barging into the lab while she was running the tests. "Az?" I say quietly, he perks up and smiles at me,

"Hey Frisk, what are you still doing awake, shouldn't you be resting after what you have just been through?" he asks full of concern, I shrug,

"Too many thoughts, and the idea of facing possible nightmares," I shudder and sit down beside him,

"Tell me about it," he sighs, I look at him in surprise, "I can't get the image out of my head," I tilt my head and raise a brow, "Chara," he whispers, I take his hand and squeeze it, "I can't grasp how she did it, why she did it,"

"She doesn't _feel_ ," I say softly with a sad smile,

"Which is just worse, and I'm hopeless because I still lo..." he shakes his head,

"You can't help how you feel Az," I sigh now and we are quiet for a few moments, "how do you know if you.." I pause, _what exactly am I asking?_ Asriel chuckles,

"I believe it's different for everyone, for me, I simply can't think about anyone else," he shrugs, "Is this about G?" he asks, I let out a groan and drop my head to the table we sit at,

"He kissed me," I mumble looking sideways at him, his eyes widen, "I uhh slapped him," that makes him laugh, "then I kissed him,"

"Wow Frisk," he wheezes and wipes away tears,

"It's not that funny," I grumble,

"Well how do you feel?" he asks once he's calmed down,

"I don't know," I moan, _what do I feel?_

"Well you kissed him back so you must have liked it," he teases, I groan again and cover my face as it turns red, "okay, how do you feel when he's nearby?" I frown at him, "humour me here sis," with a sigh I sit upright and contemplate this before answering,

"Content," I answer, "safe," I add,

"And when he's not around?"

"Scared, alone," I wrap my arms around myself, "cold.." I look up at Asriel and he smiles at me,

"And if he never came back?" he asks carefully, panic and fear flicker through me and I shake my head, "hey, easy easy," he pulls me into a warm embrace, "it's okay sis, I don't think he's going anywhere, it's like he's attached to you like a leech," he chuckles, "don't over think things okay, just go with the flow, you got to listen to what your heart is saying, not your head," he pokes me on the forehead, "now, go to bed, try and sleep or else you will have Alphys complaining." I smile at him and stand up,

"Thanks Az, and look, about Chara.."

"It's okay, it's a pain we both hold, and will continue to do so," he shrugs, "go, I'll go myself soon I promise," I nod and leave him there, my thoughts still muddled. Once back in the temporary home I share with G and Papyrus I pause, _could I be... have I... it's not possible right? I'm not in love with him. Right?_ An aggravated sigh expels out of me as I head to my door, I don't open it though, _I don't want to be alone..._ I look over at G's door, I know he went to bed earlier. He is probably wiped out from teleporting long distance, even if I made him stronger. I move over to his door and listen, everything is quiet. It would be wrong to disturb him because I simply don't want to be on my own. _I have to face the dreams alone at some point!_ I turn away, all intents on going to my own bed, _I can do this!_

*G*

 _I'm stupid, it's that simple. I just freaked her out!_ But now I've realised I love her it's hard to act normal. I left her with Papy and the others, they would look after her for now while I find a way to calm myself. My heart was still racing from that kiss, I didn't want to make any rash moves or even think too much about it, not after her reaction, what she said, it was true, she wasn't in the right frame of mind. _That kind of hurt._ It was late and everyone in the facility seemed to be heading to bed. I just headed back to our rooms and drop onto the sofa. A while later Papy comes in, "ALPHYS IS DOING SOME FINAL CHECKS, I WAS ASKED TO LEAVE," he huffs, I chuckle at that, "SHE'S OKAY THOUGH," he's quiet for a moment which is strange for him I sit up and find he's trying not to cry, "THANK YOU,"

"You don't need to thank me bro, I'd do it again in a heartbeat, especially for her," I smile sadly,

"YOU LOOK SAD BROTHER?" he questions as I stand up,

"I'm fine Papy," I respond while stretching,

"SANS.." he doesn't believe me, with an awkward sigh I rub the back of my skull and glance at my feet, I'm not about to tell him what happened, not yet, not until I make sure she's not upset with me,

"I'll be fine bro, I promise, I'm gonna hit the hay, I'm _bone_ tired," I chuckle as he groans but thankfully it stops him asking more.

She's been pacing in her room for about an hour, I can hear it, _she's not exactly quiet_. Which is amusing considering how tiny she is. After a while she leaves. I wait about five minutes before I feel agitated and need to follow. I know it's wrong, I shouldn't be stalking after her, but the need to know she's safe if killing me, and yes I know she should be safe as long as she's in the facility but I still feel uneasy. It takes me a while to find where she's gone, I practically stumble across her talking to Asriel in the main hall, I pull back around the corner not wanting to be seen, slightly irritated, _why is she with him?_ Their conversation floats towards where I hide..

"How do you know if you.." she starts to ask but pauses, Asriel chuckles,

"I believe it's different for everyone, for me, I simply can't think about anyone else," Asriel responds, "Is this about G?" he asks, I peek around the corner at the mention of my name, Frisk groans and drops her head to the table they are sitting at,

"He kissed me," I just about hear her mumble, "I uhh slapped him," that makes Asriel laugh, "then I kissed him," I feel myself heat up at the memory,

"Wow Frisk," Asriel wheezes wiping away tears, _it's not that funny_ ,

"It's not that funny," she grumbles at him echoing my thoughts,

"Well how do you feel?" he asks once he's calmed down,

"I don't know," she moans,

"Well you kissed him back so you must have liked it," he teases, she groans again and it looks like she hides her face, _so she did like it?_ "okay, how do you feel when he's nearby?" I watch them both carefully, I want to hear what she is going to say, "humour me here sis," with a sigh she sits up and pauses before answering, _I'll just ignore how relieved I am at hearing him call her sis._

"Content," her answer kind of shocks me, "safe," she adds filling me with a little pride,

"And when he's not around?"

"Scared, alone," I watch her wrap her arms around herself, "cold.." it takes everything in me not to walk over there, Asriel smiles at her,

"And if he never came back?" he asks carefully, I sense her panic and fear and she starts shaking her head, "hey, easy easy," he pulls her into a warm embrace, I almost step out which causes Asriel to notice me, "it's okay sis, I don't think he's going anywhere, it's like he's attached to you like a leech," he chuckles while staring hard at me, _it would be wrong to hurt him, Frisk cares about him, hopefully only as a brother_ , "don't over think things okay, just go with the flow, you got to listen to what your heart is saying, not your head," at this point I pull back around the corner, "now, go to bed, try and sleep or else you will have Alphys complaining." I teleport back to my room and sit down waiting for her to return. When she does I frown, I hear her walk to her room but stop, I hear the sigh and her footsteps moving closer, she then stops outside my room. I wait, nothing happens. Not being able to take it anymore, and not wanting to spend the night alone I quickly walk to the door and open it, she was just turning away, obviously heading to her room, I grab her arm and pull her into the room, a small yelp escapes her as she looks up at me startled, I close the door and pull her over to my bed. I'm kind of surprised she doesn't fight me or yell at me. I pick her up and drop onto the bed with her. Quickly tugging the blankets around us and pulling her closer to me. Everything is quiet for a moment before she mumbles,

"This doesn't mean anything," I can hear the uncertainty in her voice, I chuckle, kiss the top of her head and just hum in response. She doesn't say anything more and soon falls asleep, I smile and relax letting her soft breathing lull me off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

*Frisk*

I woke up, _at least I think I did, this could very well be a dream, I mean, I'm touching the ceiling... I'M TOUCHING THE CEILING?_ I somehow spin myself over, everything in the room is floating, surrounded by a yellow aura. G? Spinning myself around I find him thrashing on the bed, his aura flaring brightly from behind his closed left eye, _is he having a nightmare?_ "G?" his whole body is shuddering like he's in pain, "G!" I shout but he doesn't wake up and now things, including myself, have started to spin around the room, "G wake up!" _I have to wake him up somehow_ , he's arching his back and thrashing more now, "G!" and what looks like yellow tears are flowing from his closed eyes, I grab onto the light fitting in an attempt to stay put and stretch out my free hand, slowly, _too slowly_ , a green aura envelops it and with a little concentration, which is hard due to bouncing against the ceiling and being hit by the odd bit of tat like a sock or book, I focus the energy over G, I surround him in green energy and centre my thoughts on calming, his movements slow but I'm still in the air, "G wake up," no response, "come on you bonehead!" he's still tensing every now and then but at least he's stopped thrashing, "WAKE UP!" I yell, _what do I do? Wait maybe.._ "SANS!" he sits bolt upright and everything, myself included letting out a little yelp, drops. The air is knocked out of me for a moment as I hit the ground, things dropping all around me. After a couple of minutes I'm able to sit up, I look to see G holding his head in his hands. I quickly get to my feet and slowly stand beside him, "G?" I say tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder, he lets out a shuddering breath dropping his hands to his lap clenching them,

"I guess you're not the only one to suffer nightmares," he gives a pained chuckle,

"G are you okay, you sound...hurt?" he's all tensed up,

"I'll be fine sweetheart, just phantom pains," he gives me a little smile and shakes his hands, I frown and sit down in front of him. He tilts his head questioningly when I take his hands into my own, I just close my eyes and bring the green aura back, I think of healing and calming, I feel him relax and let out a sigh, "thanks kitten," when I open my eyes again I smile warmly, he's looking around the room with a frown now, "uhh, what happened?"

"You made everything in the room sort of float," I chuckle lightly, "including myself,"

"Are you okay?" he asks turning back to me and raising his hand to caress my cheek,

"I..I'm fine," I gulp feeling my face begin to burn, _why is he looking at me like that?_ His hand moves to my neck and he tugs me towards him, _wait, is he going to kiss me again?_ We were almost touching, a small whimper escapes from me and then, alarms. _Alarms are going off?_

*Undyne*

Everyone had run off when we entered the kitchen, _I'm not sure why_ , but Paps and I were having a blast making breakfast for everyone, "WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND IS WHY HE WAS SO SAD," Paps is frowning as he smashes tomatoes, because we totally have to make special spaghetti for Frisk's return!

"He was sad? But we got Frisk back!" I shake my head,

"I THINK SOMETHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN THEM," Paps hums,

"Oh? Do you think something happened when he went to get her? She got rather flustered when Al questioned her yesterday,"

"I'M NOT SURE, THEY ARE VERY CLOSE THOUGH NYEE HEE HEE," he grins at me, "HE'S HELPING HER WITH HER NIGHT TERRORS,"

"She's still having those," I shake my head, I seriously pity the kid, I'd heard her wake up screaming so many times and knowing she still suffers from that, I wish I could do something about it,

"YES, BUT SANS KNOWS WHAT TO DO," he chuckles, "HE EVEN LETS HER STAY IN HIS ROOM," Paps continues smashing the tomatoes but I've stopped what I was doing and am currently staring at him,

"They're sharing a room?" I ask, trying to hold down my excitement,

"SINCE THEY HAVE COME HERE YES," he nods, _oh my god yes, I have to tell Al, our ship is totally going to happen!_ I start to chuckle, it steadily gets louder. Paps joins in but I don't think he really understands why I'm suddenly so happy,

"Paps,"

"YES UNDYNE?"

"We must stir this pasta faster!"

 ** _*Cooking intensifies*_**

*Frisk*

"Is that something we should be worried about?" he asks and we move away from one another, _he really was going to kiss me again!_

"Um, well that's the fire alarm," I manage to answer, "Wait, fire alarm!" I jump to my feet racing out the room, G stumbles after me. I follow the commotion and groan loudly at what I find. "WHO THE HELL LET THESE TWO IN CONTROL OF THE KITCHENS!" I demand loudly over the noise, G has come to a stop beside me and starts howling with laughter. Papyrus and Undyne stand, covered in spaghetti sauce and looking immensely proud of themselves, "WELL?"

"Chill punk, we simply made breakfast," Undyne chuckles,

"And destroyed the kitchen in the process?" I fold my arms, "you know you're cleaning that all up right?" they both have the nerve to look at each other and take a step away from me, "If it's not cleaned up by the time it comes to make lunch," I point at Undyne, "no more anime," I point at Paps, "No more spaghetti!" their looks of horror seem to make G laugh harder, "let's just get breakfast served.." I sigh rubbing my eyes, they skulk off back into the kitchen, "seriously though, this is exactly the reason why they are NOT on the rota, not after last time,"

"What happened last time?" G asks out of curiosity wiping tears of laughter away,

"One of the reasons we moved main base to here," I shake my head, "I'm just glad they didn't set fire to anything this time," this just starts G off on another round of laughter, I leave him there dropping to the floor as I storm back to our unit, I need a shower and to change,

"Hey wait up, come on sweetheart it's hilarious!" he shouts running after me,

"Oh sure it is, remind me to divert everyone who complains about having spaghetti for breakfast to you,"

"But kitten," he drops his arm around my shoulders, "it's Papy's special spaghetti!" he grins, I roll my eyes but find myself chuckling as we continue walking.

"O...oh Frisk, S..Sans," we bump into Alphys on our way back, her eyes flick between both of us to his arm slung casually over my shoulders, I narrow my eyes at her as she smiles,

"No Al," I shake my head, she pouts a little but I can still see that glittering in her eyes, _guess I should mentally prepare myself for that conversation later,_

"Have you s..seen Undyne?" she asks,

"In the kitchen with Papy," G informs, Alphys frowns,

"Who l..let them in there? Is that w..why the alarms went off?"

"Yeah," I sigh, G starts chuckling again,

"Hmm, I'm sure J..Jason was supposed to be on d..duty," Alphys mumbles,

"I'll look into it later, let's just try to keep them out of the kitchens, well at least Undyne," we all nod in agreement, "Oh and Al, we should have a meeting with all leaders later, would you be able to get a conference set up?"

"N..no problem," Alphys nods before hurrying off. My thoughts wander as we start heading back once again, I need to be brought up to date on where the resistance stands and I need to start pushing forward with plans. As we arrive back at our unit I realise G still has his arm around me, I glare up at him and shrug his arm off, he just chuckles as I storm off to my room.

*G*

I watch as she storms off to her room and give a little shake of my head. I almost kissed her again before, _damn I wanted to so badly_. With an aggravated sigh I rub my skull and head to my room, maybe a quick shower and clean clothes and I might just cool myself down, but stepping in my room reminds me of that dream. It's been awhile since I dreamt about that event, I look down at my hands. I clench them and look back up, "Meh I'll tidy it up later," I head to the small on suite shower room.

I was done twenty minutes later and I threw myself on the sofa to wait for Frisk, Papyrus walked in, he was covered in spaghetti sauce and holding two covered plates, "Hey bro," I grin up at him,

"I BROUGHT BREAKFAST FOR YOU BOTH," he tells me looking around,

"She's getting ready for the day," I tell him as he sets the plates down on the coffee table,

"I SHOULD GO AND CLEAN MYSELF UP," he chuckles and heads to his room, "YOU WILL WAIT FOR ME?" I'm assuming he means for the meeting Frisk wants to have,

"No prob Bro," I let him know while grabbing one of the plates, I'm starving. Frisk comes out ten minutes later, she had tied her damp hair into two braids again, _she looks damn cute_. She dropped onto the sofa next to me and grabbed her plate, I glanced over her, checking out what she was wearing, a dark grey sweater, that seems a way too big for her, a red tartan skirt and black leggings,

"You're leering at me," she announces before stuffing a forkful of pasta in her mouth,

"I'm admiring, you look adorable in a skirt, though I think I'd prefer the ensemble without the leggings," I grin, she shakes her head at me,

"Yeah, figured, so I put them on," she responds making me laugh, she grins at me,

"I have to ask though," I reach over and tug at the sweater, "this honestly can't be yours,"

"Nope, it was Az's he let me have it," _well that doesn't sit right with me,_

"Take it off!" I demand, she laughs,

"Why, jealous?" she teases,

"Yes, now take it off," I place my plate down and reach over to 'help' remove the offending piece of clothing, she laughs and shuffles away,

"You can't be serious," she shakes her head in disbelief,

"Oh I'm very serious doll face," I move closer and take the plate from her, once it's safe on the table I reach for her again, "It's coming off!" she laughs more as she tries to get away, I end up having to pin her down and start to pull it off, "you gotta stop wriggling kitten,"

"But that would just make things easier for you, and I like this jumper, it's my favourite jumper!" she declares,

"Not anymore!" I manage to pull it up over her head but she's holding onto it meaning I can't throw it away, far away, "you going to let go sweetheart?"

"No," she answers,

"Then I suppose I'm gonna have to make you let go," I smirk, "and I got you in the perfect position," I love how her blush rises as she realises just the position we are in, with my on top pinning her down on the sofa,

"You wouldn't dare!" she whispers,

"Wouldn't dare what sweetheart?" I chuckle as I lean closer, faces almost touching,

"Don't you dare.." she whimpers out,

"I AM READY!" Papyrus bursts out of his room, we both freeze, Frisk's eyes widen, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PLAY WRESTLING?" I glance up at Papy, "CAN I JOIN!" Frisk lets go of her hold of the sweater and hides her face in my chest,

"Sorry Papy, we don't have time," I chuckle, "Why don't you make a head start, we will catch up," he frowns at me for a moment, looking between us both then he grins and nods before leaving. "Well," I pause and Frisk slowly peeks up at me, "seems I win," I grin and wave the sweater in the air in victory,

"Give it back G!" she demands,

"Nope," I jump of and dash into my room,

"G! It's cold in this damn place and that's my warmest sweater!" she complains,

"Not anymore, it annoys me," I come back out of my room, "but, you can wear this," I throw one of my own sweaters at her,

"Really.." she raises an eyebrow at me, "it's just a sweater G," she shakes her head, "why can't I wear my one?"

"Because it's not yours,"

"Neither is this," she holds up the cream sweater I gave her,

"Don't you have a meeting to be commanding?" I divert,

"You know," she sighs and pulls on the jumper, "you can be an irritating bastard,"

"But that's part of my charm kitten," I grin pulling her to her feet, I notice she's wearing the boots I gave her, _my boots_ , she adjusts the sweater so that her skirt can still be seen, _she's completely oblivious isn't she?_

"I still don't see why I can't wear the jumper my brother gave me," she grumbles while stomping towards the door,

"I have my reasons, maybe if you're a good girl I'll let you know them," I chuckle at the glare I receive before she storms out.


	19. Chapter 19

*G*

I stifled a yawn, the meeting had been going for hours. We had taken a small break ages ago, Frisk had told me I didn't have to stay if I didn't want to while we stood up top, I had desperately needed a cig, "I don't know how you do it kitten," I had said to her, she had just frowned, "how do you deal with them all, they're all so.."

"Stuck up their own asses?" she asked making me laugh.

Now she stood listening to their complaints, _still_ , not enough food, not enough manpower, this and that, I was starting to see a pattern and by her expression I'd bet so did she, but this current ass on the screen wouldn't shut up, getting annoyed I finally slammed my fist down on the table, everyone jumped except my lil sweetheart, glaring at the idiot on the screen I demanded, "have you even looked into why your shipment of supplies never turned up?"

"You have no right to talk to me, _Renegade_ , acting like you're in charge.."

"Answer the question," Frisk says with an icy tone, her eyes staring at the screen with deadly calm, the man visibly gulped,

"Well no, we assumed they were just never sent," he answers, a hint of annoyance in his voice, I could see other people and monsters on the other screens nodding,

"Alphys you authorised the last shipment yes?" Frisk turned to Alphys who nodded, "the shipments left main base, if they did not turn up, _why_ did you not inform us when it didn't arrive?"

"Oh yes because getting a response from a stuttering mess while you were locked away was really going to happen," the man scoffs, Undyne slams to her feet but Alphys pulls at her,

"Undyne sit down," Frisk says, I watch her out of interest, I've never heard her sound quite like this, I could sense the anger in her, "I'm sorry you felt that way Brian, if you have a problem with who I leave in command when I am not here, please, _feel free to step up_ , because I can _assure_ you, no one can do a better than Doctor Alphys," she warns then takes a deep breath, "look into the shipments from your end, we will trace them from this end, we will find out what happened to them, on the issue of man power, I'd like to thank Flora for informing me of the missing agents, Undyne I'm leaving the investigation of those in your care," Undyne nods, "As for now, we must discuss about moving forward with our main purpose," some nodded and made agreeing noises, a few, Brian included started to complain again, loudly,

"We aren't ready!"

"With that attitude you never will be," I say, earning a fresh glare from Brian, "there's never going to be a 'right time' sometimes you just got to take a leap of faith," Papyrus beside me nods in agreement,

"I'm sorry," Brian sounding like the pompous fool he most likely is, "but I wasn't aware your opinion mattered here, this is resistance business after all. _You're_ just something we used as a means to an end, you've expended your usefulness so I honestly don't understand why you're here, _Renegade,_ " he has a smug grin on his face as some others start agreeing with him, I feel anger bristle within me, _I have every right to be here,why should I have to explain myself to him!_ Frisk's hand comes down on my shoulder and I look up at her, she looks more furious than I've ever seen her. Her eyes are literally glowing,

"You seem to have a problem with who I choose to let in this resistance Brian," she says evenly,

"I mean no offence _Ambassador_ , but you are pretty much still a child, we can't blame you if you make unwise decisions, that's what we are all here for, to help and advise you," Brian smiles, more people nod, Frisk is holding me down with that one hand now, _kitten has more strength than I realised,_

"Yes, I guess I do make some wrong decisions at times," she agrees, "was choosing you as one of our leaders an unwise decision Brian?" she asks coldly while looking to everyone, "Or is this a matter of the fact I didn't choose you to be a member of _this_ team at main base?" Brian's face blanks, _she clearly just hit the nail on its head,_ "as I seem to remember you heavily suggested you should be at main base. Let me make this very clear to all of you, I chose you all to lead your bases not because I trust _you_ , but because I trust in your _reason_ to be in the resistance. I chose specifically these people for the home base team because I trust them with not only my life, but the lives of those who we saved from the experiments, everyone who steps into this base goes through a complete background search and psychoanalysis, because I will not danger the people and children here, something all of you did not wish to go through," she takes a deep breath, "we all have our own selfish reasons for supporting this resistance, but we all agreed to work together, so let's stop being petty about who I choose to let in the resistance and move onto more important matters because it's in your best interests _not_ to bring out my anger," everyone is silent, she glances at me and I smile proudly, she rolls her eyes before turning back to the cameras, "Now, as you remember our main goal is to remove Asgore from the throne and replace him with Prince Asriel," she indicates with her hand to Asriel who is sat on the other side of Papyrus, "with the help of Asriel we can put a stop to the experiments and move towards peace between monsters and humankind,"

"And how do you plan to bring this about, _Ambassador_?" I'm really starting to want to hurt this Brian,

"Well I have been thinking, we need to get the message out to as many people as possible," she puts her palms on the table and leans down slightly, "we stage a scene, the public believe Asriel to be dead, we will use that to our advantage," she turns to look at Alphys, "but we can't just do this is any random public place, we need this to be big, we need as many monsters and humans to see it as possible," she sighs, I'm sensing irritation and maybe annoyance,

"How are we going to do that? Would we somehow broadcast it..." a female rabbit monster begins to say, I believe she is Flora,

"Yes, we are going to broadcast it on the biggest network known," Frisk says while moving around me to stand behind Papyrus, I frown as she places her hands on his shoulders, "We are going to do it on the MTT network," now I understand, Papy tries to spring to his feet in excitement, some people start to groan, Brian mainly, "Alphys will handle getting in touch with the contact, for now we have to be diligent, I will contact you all when the final plans are ready," the screens start to go dark, except one,

"If you don't mind _Ambassador_ , I have a suggestion or rather a request," _Brian_ ,

"Speak," Frisk nods, when he hesitates she sighs, "whatever it is can be said in front of these people Brian,"

"Well I wanted to suggest that you might pay a visit to the bases, it would raise morals which have been rather low of late,"

"You want me to come out to visit on location?" she narrows her eyes slightly,

"I think it would help to put us all at ease to see you and encourage the forces," he smiles, it looks forced,

"I'll consider it," she says after a moment's thought, he nods his thanks and the screen goes dark. Frisk looks at Alphys,

"Lines c..closed," she informs,

"Thank god, Paps I need you to look into what Brian has been doing lately, everything, I want to know where he goes, who he sees, what he eats..."

"CONSIDER IT DONE!" Papyrus jumps to his feet and heads out the room,

"Undyne, while looking into the disappearances, see if anyone has been acting suspicious," Frisk bites her lip looking worried, "Az if you could help by going around talking to people and listening out for anything off, just don't do anything stupid," Undyne and Asriel nod and head out,

"I'll go c..contact Mettaton," Alphys suggests,

"Thanks Al, just please tell him he isn't coming straight here, the last thing I need is his sparkly ass causing havoc," Frisk still seems off in thought as Alphys hurries out the room,

"Sweetheart you gotta stop biting your lip," I tell her turning her to face me,

"Huh? I didn't realise I was..." she shrugs, "sorry about Brian, he's always been a bit of an ass,"

"It's fine, after all you stuck up for me," I grin pulling her into a hug, she hugs me back and I bet she doesn't even realise she's doing it,

"Just the way he said _Renegade_ , as if you were nothing, ptshh, you've done more for the resistance than he could ever dream off," I smile and rest my chin on top of her head,

"Well I'm glad I have been useful," I chuckle, she jabs me in the ribs,

"You have been more than useful, I'm pretty sure the resistance would have fallen apart if you weren't here," her arms tighten around me, "I wouldn't be here right now if..."

"Shh, it's okay," I soothe knowing full well what she's thinking about. We stand there silently holding one another for a while, "so Brian the idiot doesn't seem to like you as leader,"

"Heh, he made that kind of obvious didn't he," she giggles, "well sadly it's not his choice, wasn't mine either, these people pretty much voted me as leader," she sighs then suddenly stiffens, _ah she's realised_ , I chuckle,

"Everything alright there kitten?"

"Fine, everything's fine," she says pulling out of my arms and heading towards the door trying to hide her face behind that long hair of hers. She pauses at the door and after a moment glances back at me with a puzzling frown, "we should go get some food, we've spent most of the day in here and it's not like we can do anything until Undyne comes up with results,"

"Well I can think of plenty we can do, just not resistance related," I smirk, she rolls her eyes at me and heads out the door, I follow closely, "though I'm curious, what kind of job would you give me?"

"Depends on what we needed, reconnaissance maybe? Yeah that would probably be something I'd ask," she shrugs,

"Well I was expecting you to suggest you would send me to destroy something, like I did the labs for you," I chuckled,

"G there's more to you than pure destruction," she shakes her head and looks up at me, "for a start you have a good heart, you know what's right from wrong, and yes I _know_ you ended up in prison for arson and manslaughter, but all you did was seek justice, the people you killed, they had forfeited their lives long before they stumbled across you," she gives me a little smile, "you can also read people ridiculously well, and I bet if we ever needed to get info out of someone you could do it and still leave them alive, which compared to Undyne," she stops walking, mainly because I had, I was kind of stumped, no one usually thought of me like that, no one considered I could do anything but mindless destruction, "G?" I realise I've just been standing here staring at her, I make the few steps until I'm in front of her,

"Damn kitten, you're gonna kill me," I mutter, she looks adorably confused, _nope I definitely can't help it_ , I take her face in my hands and kiss her, she gasps in shock but a few seconds later she returns the kiss, I break it to let her breath and smile, "come on sweetheart, let's go feed," I chuckle and pull her along.


	20. Chapter 20

*Frisk*

I'm so confused, like what the hell is going on I don't understand. He damn well kissed me again, and I didn't push him away, I should have pushed him away, _but I didn't, why?_ _**Because you liked it** ,_ I shake that thought away, _no,_ _I didn't like it! **Yeah keep telling yourself that** ,_ I groan and drop my head on my knees which I had pulled up to my chest, "You okay sweetheart?" G asks sat beside me, we are in our unit, he's watching the TV while I have a silent mental breakdown,

"I'm fi.." I'm unable to finish my sentence as my mind is suddenly filled with giggles, I gasp and sit up only suddenly to be somewhere else? I blink rapidly, someone is talking to me,

"Child?" the deep voice enquires, but I'm momentarily stunned, everything feels odd, muted. Like I can feel the dress that's draped over my form but I don't feel it's texture, it's more like I feel the pressure of it against me, I look around and gape, _how? I'm in the castle_ , "Chara?" I look up and my eyes widen when I find Asgore towering over me,

"I do believe your majesty that Chara currently isn't with us," a familiar sickening voice says, I glance to Asgore's side to see the grinning bastard, strange I thought I would feel afraid, instead I feel, nothing, "Hello again Frisk," his smile widens as I glare at him,

"What the hell is going on?" I demand,

"I would like to know the same thing," Asgore looks down at Gaster,

"Well Chara did say she would find out the resistance's location sir," Gaster chuckles,

"What?" I frown,

"That's where you just were yes," Gaster steps forward,

"I don't have time for this, Gaster watch her, do not let her out of your sight," I'm a little shocked Asgore just walks off, I mean I am someone he's been hunting down, he wants me dead. But I guess I'm technically not Frisk right now but Chara, Gaster places his hand on my arm and pulls me along, I frown I hardly feel it, is this how Chara sees and experiences the world, it's so empty..

"I do wonder, just what Chara is doing, maybe she's having a little fun.." Gaster pulls me from my thoughts,

"Maybe she's _feeling_ something," I suggest and smile as he gives me a curious look, "what's the matter Gaster, curious?" I laugh,

"I always am, though I will find out later from Chara what you mean, right now I'd like to know how you escaped,"

"Your incompetence, I mean come on, you kidnap a girl and take her to the same place you previously kidnapped and took her to," I smirk as he glares at me, "not very _smart_ of you was it," in the next second I'm slammed against the wall, my smirk deepens, "you can't hurt me Gaster, not like this," I find myself beginning to laugh, it sounds a tad hysterical, "you really want to kill me right now, but you can't because it won't kill _me_ , what would your _King_ say if you killed his precious little murderer, I do wonder, does he even feel anything, any guilt, she killed Toriel, someone he claimed to love, and she tried to kill Az, she failed there," I grin, "I stopped that, just like I'm going to stop it all," I can't stop laughing, he physically throws me away from him, I land, roll and bounce to my feet, "what's wrong Gaster, am I irritating you?" he growls at me and raises his hand, most likely to use an ability he cloned from me but I place a knife to my throat, _of course Chara had one hidden in the pockets of this horrid dress_ , "Ah ah ah, not a move, because I'm not afraid to cut her throat,"

"You would kill you're only sister?" he asks curiously, I shrug before responding,

"Right now, yeah, I don't feel a damn thing."

*G*

I frown as she suddenly gasps and tenses up, "Sweetheart?" as I slowly reach a hand towards her a slow grin spreads across her face and she turns to look at me, "you okay?" she nods and moves towards me sitting in my lap, "um kitten?" _why is she suddenly being so forward_ , she strokes both her hands down the sides of my face before pressing her body against mine and kissing me, _this isn't her!_ I grip her shoulders and forcefully push her off me,

"Oh don't be like that," she pouts eyes flashing with amusement, "it's what you want isn't it," she purrs, "let's play?" she grins and before I can even register it happening I'm pinned down and she's raising her clenched fist in the air, holding a fork? _Where the hell did she get that?_ "got to leave a good impression right, although, it's interesting, feeling things, if I didn't hate her so much I might not want to hurt you, since we could probably have more fun doing 'other' things,"

"Chara," I grit out, _where did all this strength come from!_

"I could get used to this, Frisky is strong, stronger than I thought," she chuckles, I realise she's started to glow faintly orange, _crap she has access to Frisk's magic,_ "well let's not beat about the bush shall we, don't worry though, I'll be sure to take a few others out too, so you won't be alone in the afterlife, if there is one, personally I don't think there is," she starts to bring down the improvised weapon but suddenly halts eyes widening, "what the heck, she wouldn't..."

"Problem there?" I smirk, Frisk must be doing something,

"She won't kill me, she can't hurt a damn fly," Chara growls, but suddenly hisses with pain dropping the fork and grabbing her neck, I notice the fear that enters her eyes,

"What's wrong Chara, not used to _feeling_?" using this moment I slam her off me and onto the floor, before she gets up I hold her down. And Papyrus had to walk in,

"OH ARE YOU PLAY WRESTLING AGAIN?"

"No Papy, close the door quick," I'm thankful he does without question, "Frisk's not with us right now," I tell him, "Chara is kindly paying us a visit,"

"WHERE IS FRISK!" Papyrus demands,

"Oh I'm sure she's having a hell of a time holding a knife to my throat back home," Chara growls,

"Then I suggest you go back home," I warn,

"Or what, you won't hurt me, after all, this is your beloveds Frisk's body," she laughs, "oh it's so pitiful!" I share a look with Papyrus, I don't know what to do, there has to be a way to get Frisk back,

"I HAVE AN IDEA," Papyrus says rushing out,

"Aww, he's left, but hey, it's just you and me now, maybe we can have some fun, I totally promise to behave," she grins at me,

"Quiet," I growl, she chuckles,

"I think I can see why she likes you," Chara's gaze flows over me, I tense up and glare down at her, "oh yes, she's definitely into you, it's amusing how she's fighting it, she really should be more careful with her pathetically weak heart, so many weaknesses," she cackles. Thankfully the door opens again before I do something stupid in my anger towards Chara, Papyrus isn't alone upon his return,

"What's going on!" Asriel looks down at us, I feel Chara freeze up within my hold,

"Azzy..." she whimpers out, _well that's a sudden change of tone_ , Asriel looks down at her shock slowly registering, "Azzy.." she sobs, _wait she's crying_ , "No I don't want to feel, I DON'T WANT IT!"

"Chara?" Asriel drops down to his knees,

"Don't look at me!" she starts thrashing about and I'm thrown off in surprise, "get away from me, please just stop looking at me like that!" there is raw emotion in her voice as she starts crying loudly, Papyrus helps me up as we watch Asriel pull her into his arms,

"It's okay, it's okay," he soothes her, this is making me feel all kinds of confused and irritated, _he's holding Frisk, but it isn't Frisk!_

"It's not okay, I..I.. I h..hurt you!"

"And I forgive you, it's okay," he rocks her, "I love you Chara,"

"No!" she pushes him back, "no no no, don't say that, you can't love me I'm a monster,"

"Chara,"

"No!" she shakes violently, "I don't want to feel anymore!" she says quietly before going tense and dropping forward, Asriel catches her. We are all quiet for a moment before a pained groan escapes her, and she suddenly sits up and looks around,

"Oh thank gods," she sighs, "she didn't hurt anyone did she?" we all release a sigh of relief,

"It's all good sweetheart, I realised pretty quickly it was her," I say crouching down, _I'm going to choose not to tell her what she did before I realised though,_ "what happened?"

"Heck if I know, I didn't even know she could do that," she shakes her head, "apparently she's liked vowed to find our location," she gives a sad smile to Asriel, "it felt so wrong, no that's not right, there was no feeling at all, I thought I understood, I was so wrong, Az she doesn't feel anything, pain, touch, emotions," she shudders, Asriel hugs her,

"I know," is all he responds, "I'm going to head back to my room," he adds a few moments later,

"You okay kid?" I ask, he just shrugs before leaving.

"WELL I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH EXCITEMENT FOR ME I'LL BE IN MY ROOM CONTINUING MY RESEARCH," Papyrus tells us before also leaving the room. I look down as she suddenly wraps her arms around me,

"Don't say anything, I just need to, _feel_ , something right now," she mumbles burying her face in my chest, "I don't want to experience that again," she shudders again, I pick her up and sit on the sofa placing her on my lap and holding her close, "although, not being afraid of him was refreshing, and I got to irritate him as a bonus," she looks up at me, "Gaster really doesn't like it when you insinuate he's not smart,"

"True, but usually only the brave or reckless try that," I frown,

"Heh, I was neither," she presses harder onto me, "it was just so wrong,"

"Well if it helps you feel any better, Chara pretty much had an emotional breakdown,"

"She did?" she looks up at me again, I nod, "so that's how I got back," she sits up but makes no move to get off, "you guys used Asriel,"

"Well that was Papy's idea, I'll be honest I was starting to panic not knowing what to do," scared that I had lost her again, she rests her head on my shoulder,

"I would have found a way back, even if it required me to..." she rubs her neck a little, remembering Chara mentioned her holding a knife to her neck I lean my head on hers,

"Well I'm glad you didn't have to do that,"

"Me too," she mumbles in agreement. We continue to sit like that for a long time and I find myself drifting off, feeling at ease with her wrapped in my embrace.

*Frisk*

His breathing had changed, I realise he's fell asleep and I chuckle softly. I can't leave him in the position, he will do his neck and back in. I slowly and carefully extricate myself from his arms, he mumbles something but continues to sleep, "you must be really tired huh," I pull him gently until he is lying down on the sofa I then go get a blanket from his room, I frown when I realise he hasn't tidied up. After throwing the blanket over him I go and tidy his room, it would just irritate me plus I figured I could find my sweater too.

So I didn't find the sweater, I'll have to find some other way to get it back, G is still asleep, he keeps mumbling incoherent things in his sleep, I yawn as I sit beside him, "I probably should go to bed huh, been a long day," I hum, watching his sleeping face makes me smile. I lean over and kiss him softly on his cheekbone, holding my hair out of the way so it won't touch his face, "Goodnight G,"I whisper and head to my room once I turn the lights off.


	21. Chapter 21

*G*

I opened my eyes and bolted up, confused for a moment wondering where I am, then I realise I'm on the sofa, with a blanket over me, "Did I fall asleep?" I mumble, there's a plate on the coffee table with a note,

 _Breakfast G! Didn't want to wake you, Paps is down at the labs gathering Intel, if you need me I'm in my room debating an idea - Frisk_

I smile and dig into breakfast, chuckling when I find its bacon and eggs, _I wonder what she meant by debating an idea?_ Deciding to find out I quickly finish my food and stand up. I knock on her door once I've stretched, "Come in," her voice calls from inside, I open the door and walk into a room similar to my own but extremely tidy, I find her sat at a dressing table reaching around with scissors to the back of her hair, I stop her with my aura,

"What are you doing kitten?"

"Uhh," she looks at me sheepishly, "cutting my hair?"

"Why?" I ask moving over to her and taking the scissors away,

"It's stupid," she mumbles looking away,

"Come on sweetheart you can tell me, I won't think it's stupid," I promise, _I'm just curious,_

"I, well I just want to kinda look different," she pauses, "than my sister, we both have long hair and I figured maybe if I cut it we could look a little bit different?" she shrugs,

"I see your point," I nod in agreement, she looks surprised, "but it's dangerous trying to cut your own hair, especially with the size of this pair, couldn't find a smaller pair?" I chuckle,

"Trying to ask for scissors without getting a thousand questions as to why was not something I wanted to do," she giggles,

"Well, let's just work with what we got then," I turn her to face the mirror of her dressing table,

"What are you doing?" she asks frowning at me in the reflection,

"I'm going to cut your hair," I grin,

"Do you even know how?"

"As a matter of a fact yes I do," I say proudly, she giggles again, "trust me kitten,"

"I do," she smiles warmly with a faint blush, I smile back trying not to blush myself,

"Well, you leave this to me, that way you won't lose all your hair."

And I have to say, _I am a master._ I smile as she admires her hair, what once was almost down to her waist now touches her shoulders with a few layers to give it a soft feathered look, "G I love it, I really do," she grins at me, "you got any more hidden talents I don't know about?"

"Oh I have a few talents I've yet to show you," I smirk playfully while using my aura to move the hair littering the floor to the bin, she rolls her eyes at me but I see that blush,

"Have you eaten your breakfast?" she asks moving over to her bed and grabbing the sweater that sits there, _my sweater_ ,

"Yeah, reminded me of when you cooked for me," I chuckle, "so what's today's plans?"

"Hmm, not too sure, I should check in with Undyne, other than that I have nothing to do until lunch time, since I'm going to be doing lunch duty,"

"Wait you're cooking, I thought you only cooked for your very best friends?"

"Oh ha ha," she pulls on the sweater, "the guys who should be on duty have family issues apparently," she sighs and frowns, "I need to get Undyne to do checks on everyone here," she adds on quietly,

"Do you need help?"

"Help?" her frown deepens,

"In kitchen duties?" I chuckle,

"Oh, well probably, usually we have four guys in the kitchen at lunch and dinner, but we seem down on manpower..." she shakes her head,

"Well sign me up,"

"You cook?"

"If I didn't it would have been spaghetti for breakfast, lunch and dinner, everyday, I would have gone crazy,"

"Or gone to Grillby's," she chuckles, and lets be honest, she's right.

*Frisk*

We went to Undyne's usual spot where she would usually set up shop but she wasn't there so we figured she was most likely with Alphys so we headed to the labs. As we got close someone came out of one of the labs and rushed towards us, "Luck is on my side, I don't have to go find you," I wasn't sure what the kid's name was but he had joined the resistance about a year ago when we saved his little brother,

"Is everything alright?" I ask,

"Yes, I was actually sent to find Renegade," he grins up admirably at G,

"Oh?" G frowns,

"Yes, Captain Undyne suggested you were the best person to ask for assistance," his grin broadens, "to secure the perimeter of the facility,"

"Undyne said this?" G confirms getting an excited nod, I bite my tongue not to giggle, "when do you need the help?"

"Now," the kid's practically bouncing on his feet,

"Will you be okay for a while kitten?" he asks me,

"Don't worry, nothing bad can happen I'm just going to go see Undyne," I chuckle,

"Alright," he sighs, "I'll find you later," he gives me a little wave before following the kid, I smile and head into the lab.

"Hey guys,"

"Yo punk!" Undyne responds not looking up from a book she's reading, _I think it's a manga novel_ , Alphys' eyes go wide,

"F..Frisk your hair?" she starts circling me, Undyne looks up now,

"You cut it?"

"I fancied a change, do you guys like it?"

"It looks good," Undyne grins,

"It s..suits you," Alphys giggles, "so what c..can we do for you?"

"I just came to see if Undyne had found anything yet," I say hoping onto a stool, "if I'm honest I'm looking for something to do," I shrug,

"Well sorry to tell you nothing's shown up yet, but I have a feeling something will somewhere," Undyne frowns for a moment before stretching and turning her chair around to face me, "so,"

"So?" I raise an eyebrow questioningly,

"You and G sharing a room," she waggles her eyebrows at me,

"Huh?" _how does she know..._

"I didn't realise you guys were a thing," she grins at me,

"We are _not_ a thing!" I practically yell,

"B..but you h..have kissed," Alphys points out,

"How do you know that! Did Az tell you?" I demand,

"N..no, I forgot something i..in the conference room," she answers looking to Undyne,

"So you're sleeping with him, you've kissed, more than once?" Undyne pushes,

"I am not sleeping with him, well no I am sleeping with him, but not like that, he's just helping me with my nightmares, and besides I slept in my own bed last night!"

"Al, she didn't deny kissing him more than once," Undyne says conspiratorially to Alphys who's nodding and smiling,

"She's also w..wearing his jumper, and they were c..cuddling yesterday morning,"

"We _were not_ cuddling! He just does what he wants," I huff, "and the sweater is because this place is damn cold," I fold my arms and glare at them,

"And you have no other jumpers?" Undyne enquires,

"I only had one, the one that Az gave me ages ago," they look at me expectantly, "G stole it and I can't find where he has hidden it," I refuse to tell them he forced it off me, both of them have glittery eyes now, "No, stop, don't even start!"

"But you're cute together!" they squeal, both of them, high pitched squealing too,

"Just no, it's not like that, he's just a friend!"

"Yeah, just a friend, one who's mildly stalker like and one you've kissed, definitely more than once," Asriel's voice says from behind me, I spin around and glare at him,

"Where did you come from!"

"Did you tell him it was a jumper that I gave you?" he asks laughing,

"Maybe..." I pout angrily,

"So he's jealous," he points out,

"No, he's just being ridiculous,"

"Why can't you see it Frisk, it's like you guys were made for one another, I've never known anyone who can deal with Sans for so long and not want to kill him, other than Paps that is," Undyne laughs, I stand up and glare at them all,

"I am not discussing this with you guys, there is nothing there, we are just friends, good friends," I don't appreciate them all bursting out into laughter at that so I storm out of the room, _I don't have to listen to their teasing_. I realise I never asked Undyne to look into everyone on base but I am not going back in there. G and I, well we are nothing. He's just a friend an annoying irritating friend who's just flirting and playing around with me for his own amusement. _Why can't they see that?_ I pull at my hair in annoyance, but after a moment I stop it and smile, I really like my new hair cut. With a sigh I frown at nothing in particular, my thoughts on G, _dammit I need a distraction!_ I walk faster, maybe I'll get a head start on lunch prep.

I was lost in thought as I peeled potatoes, prepping for lunch wasn't distracting me at all and now I was stuck trying to figure out what the hell my feelings towards G were exactly. _I mean I like him, but is it what everyone is insinuating?_ I was so deep in thought that it took me a while to realise he was actually in the kitchen with me, he had removed his jacket and was wearing an apron while he stood close by prepping carrots, "How long have you been here?" I ask quietly, he chuckles and flashes me a quick grin,

"Not too long sweetheart, I didn't want to disturb your thinking," he answers,

"Oh, okay,"

"You just looked too damn cute, scrunching your nose up and mumbling under your breath," he teases,

"W..what!" I feel my face get warm, _I really need to figure out how to control that!_ He just winks at me making it worse, I huff and turn back to do the potatoes but the sound of the door opening followed by Undyne's voice makes me pause,

"Hey Frisk, I'm sorry if I annoyed you earlier, I figured I'd offer to help you with lunch duty to make up for it!" I spin around and throw the potato I had been holding, it smacks into her forehead hard, G bursts out laughing,

"Out!" I shout at her pointing at the door,

"What the hell punk!" Undyne rubs her sore head, "you can't still be mad?"

"You are not allowed in this kitchen!" I yell,

"Oh come on!" she whines, there's a little bit of foot stomping,

"No out!"

"Hmm, maybe you just want to be alone with Sans," she teases, I throw another potato, hitting the same spot again,

"OUT!" thankfully she gets her scaly ass out of the kitchen, I turn back to see G giving me a curious look, "don't even.."

"But I'm curious," he smirks and points a carrot at me, "I can tell that _that_ wasn't anything to do with Undyne possibly causing havoc in this kitchen, so it must be something to do with what ever you guys talked about earlier, and the reason I found her with Alphys and Asriel laughing their asses off in the lab when I returned,"

"I don't want to talk about it," I huff as I go to pick up the potatoes I had thrown to put them in the bin,

"Okay, I'll just go ask Undyne later I'm sure she will tell me,"

"NO!" I respond loudly, he looks at me with a bemused expression, "they were just teasing me is all,"

"About?" he pushes, _come on Frisk make something up!_

"Uhh, about someone I like," I shrug going back to peeling potatoes, _oh yes, that was a brilliant idea!_

"Who?" he demands, I look up at him, _congratulations Frisk you walked into this one_ ,

"You don't need to know, it's nothing," I look away,

"Don't care, who?" _what is his problem!_

"Look I already told them three that it's not like that," I sigh, "it's nothing special, just a friend," I end on a mumble, I blink a few times realising I feel tears building, _no I will not start crying! This is ridiculous, why do I feel like crying?_ I don't understand, _dammit this is his fault I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT! Right...?_


	22. Chapter 22

*G*

"Uhh, about someone I like," she shrugged while going back to peeling potatoes, _she likes someone!_

"Who?" I demand, she looks up at me, _keep your cool G_ ,

"You don't need to know, it's nothing," she looks away, oh hell no, _I need to know who the ass hole is!_

"Don't care, who?" _I will find out,_

"Look I already told them three that it's not like that," she sighs, "it's nothing special, just a friend," she ends on a mumble and starts blinking rapidly, _wait is she crying?_ I put the carrot and knife down and move around to her side,

"Sweetheart don't cry," I say softly while wiping her tears away, she lets out a frustrated sigh,

"I don't know why I'm crying," she huffs and gives me a little glare, "this is your fault,"

"Wait how?" _I'm confused,_

"I don't want to talk about it," she grumbles looking away, "we need to get this finished,"

"Kitten?"

"G please don't,"

"Do I need to beat someone up? Because I totally will," I suggest folding my arms to look serious, she looks up at me again and laughs,

"No G, you weirdo," she giggles, I smile, at least I got her to stop crying, "so you going to tell me who it is you like?" I ask as I go back to chopping the carrots,

"God no," she laughs, I glance at her to find she's blushing brightly, _hmm_ ,

"I'll find out," I promise,

"You can try, and you will fail," she gives me a little smirk, "considering I haven't actually decided if I do like them, more than a friend that is," _good, because I'm not letting anyone else have her._

Lunch was a hit, of course, _Frisk is an amazing cook!_ I honestly don't know why she doesn't cook more often. Although, watching people fuss over her about her cooking makes me want to hide her away for myself, "Yo," I turn to see Undyne beside me, a rather nice lump was bruising on her head,

"How's the head?" I smirk, she just grins at me,

"She has wicked aim doesn't she?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I mean she did throw a tray at me once but she missed,"

"She would have done that on purpose, the punk doesn't like to hurt anyone unless necessary,"

"So throwing potatoes at your big head was necessary?" I question,

"My head is not big!" she says shoving me,

"Hey I have a question,"

"What about?"

"About Frisk," we both notice Frisk glance over at us, eyes narrowing but then she's distracted by Papyrus picking her and swinging her around,

"Ohh?" Undyne turns to me with a big grin, it's a little unnerving,

"Yeah, she mentioned you guys were teasing her about someone she likes," I keep watching Frisk as Papyrus continues to spin her around, her laughter full of playful joy,

"Did she mention who?" Undyne asks giggling, _giggling..._

"No," I turn to look at her slowly, the giggling gets worse, "she won't tell me,"

"Of course she won't,"

"So, you going to tell me?"

"What for?" the giggling continues, it's starting to really annoy me,

"So I can beat the crap out of them for making her upset," I grumble, Undyne just starts laughing, hard, she bends over holding her stomach gasping for breaths,

"What's going on?" Frisk asks suddenly in front of us, Undyne laughs harder dropping to her knees,

"I think she's broken," I shrug,

"Did you say something to her?" she demands,

"Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to have this reaction,"

"Well obviously you said something to set her off!" she waves her hands dramatically, _cute_ ,

"Oh you two are the best!" Undyne chuckles finally calming down,

"What?" both Frisk and I respond,

"I have to go take some food to Al," she looks at both of us and starts laughing again, "hilarious," and she walks away,

"Seriously, what the hell was that about?" Frisk frowns up at me, I just shake my head and shrug my shoulders, her frown deepens but she seems to let it drop, "Do you know Muffet?" she asks suddenly,

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Paps said you would be able to take me to her, I need to ask her some questions,"

"Oh? How come?" I ask, she pulls me out of the main hall,

"Well Brian has been spending a lot of time in her cafe meeting with a couple of people that we are concerned about," she looks worried,

"Okay let's go," I offer her my hand and she takes it, "maybe we can have a second date at the same time," I smirk,

"What!" she tries to snatch her hand away but I hold it tightly and teleport, "must you say something ridiculous every time you go to teleport?"

"I don't know what you mean," I answer innocently and pull her towards the cafe-restaurant,

"Are we at the right place G?" she asks looking up at the place,

"Yup, if you want to speak to Muffet personally," I grin down at her,

"It doesn't even look open, there's workmen in there, G!" I just pull her inside and we are greeted by a familiar face, "Hey Grillbz,"

"Grillby?" _it's cute how confused she is,_

"Hey G, Frisk, how are you two?" Grillby welcomes us warmly,

"We're good, the place is really coming along huh?" I say looking around,

"Yeah, we are hoping to open up this weekend, but we still can't decide on the name," he shrugs, "why don't you come into the back," we follow him. Once he closes the door he turns to Frisk, "I'm sorry to hear about Toriel," I feel her grip my hand tighter, "the news has hit all of us hard, she was such a wonderful person,"

"Yeah, she was," she smiles sadly, I pull her closer and wrap my arm around her shoulders,

"We actually came for a reason," I say to Grillby, he's eyeing us with a knowing look,

"What can I do to help?" he asks indicating for us to sit down,

"Would we be able to talk to Muffet?" I ask,

"Sure, I'll just go get her," he leaves and Frisk turns to me with a questioning frown,

"Muffet is Grillby's wife," I tell her,

"Ohh," she nods, "couldn't you have just told me that before?" she demands jabbing me in the ribs,

"Could have, didn't," I smirk, she rolls her eyes at me,

"Is this her!" Muffet squeals coming into the room, "the girl you were telling me about last time?" she comes over and pulls Frisk onto her feet and into a tight four armed hug, Frisk gives me a slightly panicked look, "you said she was cute," Muffet clucks at me, "cute doesn't cover how beautiful she is!" Muffet smiles at Frisk who has started to blush, "come, let's go have some tea and biscuits, we can talk and get to know one another!" and she pulls Frisk out of the room quickly,

"I think she likes her," I chuckle to Grillby, he nods in agreement,

"Have you told her yet?"

"Told her what?" I question as he sits opposite me,

"That you're in love with her?" he laughs lightheartedly as I blush and shake my head, "plan on doing it soon?"

"Heh I don't know, not sure how she feels, plus she already has someone she kind of likes,"

"Right.." Grillby says slowly,

"What?"

"She seemed awfully comfortable with your arm around her," he smirks,

"She just sees me as a friend," I mutter,

"Maybe, guess we will know soon enough,"

"What makes you think that?"

"She's talking to Muffet," Grillby laughs, _oh, Frisk is probably going to kill me_.

*Frisk*

The spider woman practically dragged me out of the room and into a large kitchen, there was a divine scent in the air, "I'm baking cupcakes," she giggles at me and pushes me into a chair, "tea?" she asks,

"Um, yes please," I respond politely and she readies a pot and brings it over with two tea cups and a small tin,

"These are what is left from yesterday's test batch," she tells me opening the tin, inside are small chocolate cookies, "I've been experimenting," she sits down opposite me and watches me expectantly, I take one to be polite, I'm not really into sweet things but it would be rude if I didn't try one, I nibble at one and my eyes widen, I taste something spicy, "I added a little chilli to give it a little fire," she chuckles,

"I see what you did there," I laugh lightly, "it tastes amazing,"

"Thank you," she smiles wide, "so tell me about yourself deary," she pours us both a cup of tea,

"What would you like to know?" her eyes sparkle at the question,

"Well let's begin with what you do?"

"Uh, as in job?" I ask, she nods, "I don't really exactly have a job, um, I sort of run the resistance," I say quietly, her eyes widen a little,

"Impressive," she then giggles, "no wonder G is smitten with you," I almost choke on my tea and stare at her, "you two are adorable together,"

"We're not together, as in couple together," I felt like I had to clarify that,

"Maybe not at the moment," she says handing me a napkin, "you do like him though don't you?" her eyes sparkle, I sigh and frown, "what's wrong deary? I didn't mean to upset you,"

"Oh you didn't upset me, it's just, I don't really know," I shrug,

"The matters of the heart are confusing," she chuckles, "I remember before Grillby and I got together," she smiles broadly, "I couldn't stand him,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I found his mere presence to be an annoyance," she laughs,

"How did that change?" I ask curious,

"When we came to the surface, it was hard for us monsters, not accepted right away, and well people are very judgemental beings, to put it simply, he stood up for me in a very bad situation and he got hurt," she pouts at the memory, "I felt obligated to nurse him back to health, during that time, we bonded over our mutual love of food and after time it flourished into love, although let me tell you, he can still irritate me,"

"I find him infuriating," I say quietly,

"But you still feel like you want him around," Muffet smiles at me knowingly,

"It's more like need him around," I grumble bringing her to giggle again,

"Well deary, don't rush yourself, let the feelings come naturally, he will wait," I find myself really warming to Muffet, we spoke for a while, talking about our pasts, about family, what we want to do in the future, "so what are your plans once the resistance is done?" she asks,

"I'm not sure, never thought about it, guess it depends if I get sent back to prison for my sisters crimes," I sigh, "I always thought that was what I would be doing and I accepted it, but now, I kind of hope I can just, live," she nods encouragingly, "I'd like to have a nice little house, be able to see my friends regularly, get a job, maybe have a family one day," I shrug,

"Well once it's all over you come see me deary," she smiles, I simply frown in confusion, "for a job deary," she chuckles,

"Wait really?"

"Yes, you would look absolutely adorable in our uniform, although I still have to finalise the name before tomorrow," she sighs, _she wants to give me a job?_ "G told us you were a ' _amazing_ ' cook, and leading the resistance tells me you're a people person, much like myself," she chuckles,

"Thank you Muffet," I smile genuinely,

"Not a problem deary,"

"So you still don't have a name for this place?" I ask, she shakes her head and frowns,

"I want it to somehow incorporate both Grillby and I," we both ponder this while munching on the cookies,

"What about Fiery Delights?" I suggest sheepishly, worried it's stupid, _it is kinda silly_ , she looks at me blankly for a moment, _it really was bad_ , then she smiles,

"That's perfect!" she grabs my hands, "thank you my deary,"

"Heh, no problem," I blush,

"Now, enough chit chat, you came here for a reason, to speak to me, I assume it's important?"

"Oh yes," I had forgotten, I pull my phone out of my pocket, "I wanted to ask you about this man," I show her a picture of Brian, "he's been in your cafe lately,"

"Yes, I recognise him," she frowns, "not my favourite customer,"

"He's always meeting with someone,"

"Yes, vile being," she clucks, I'm starting to worry,

"I'm only asking because this guy, Brian, he's one of the resistances leaders,"

"Oh no, that's not good deary," she tells me worry flooding her pretty face,

"What is it Muffet?"

"I know it's wrong but I have my children listening to my customers, specially anyone who looks suspicious, this Brian has been talking to someone who works closely with the Kingdom, I'm pretty sure I've seen him on TV following the princess, they have been discussing raiding bases, I didn't think too much on it before but..."

"The resistance bases, crap Chara was trying to find out where they are," I stand up Muffet follows as we hurry back to the other room, "I need to get back, this could be terribly bad." G and Grillby look up at us as we walk in,

"What's wrong?" G is on his feet instantly, I raise my hand indicating to him to wait, I turn to Muffet and hug her,

"Thank you, for everything," I smile,

"Think nothing of it deary, you come back soon okay," she responds warmly, "if I hear anything else I'll get the information to you," she promises, I nod my thanks and move over to G,

"We need to get back quickly,"

"Okay," he gives me a worried frown but offers his hand, I take it and we wave goodbye to Grillby and Muffet, "what's wrong?" he asks as we appear back in main base, I start walking, intent on heading to the lab to find Alphys and hopefully Undyne,

"I'll explain when we get to the others," I promise hurrying my steps. Once at the lab I am relieved to find both women there, including Paps and Asriel too, "Good you're all here," they all look to me, "we have a serious issue, Brian has been meeting with a Kingdom official, specifically someone who works closely with Chara," shock registers over their faces, I glance up at G as I begin to speak again, "and they have been discussing raiding the bases."

Undyne shot to her feet demanding we contact all bases and get everyone moving, Alphys tried to calm her down, "we have to do something, if the bases are raided.."

"Undyne!" I shout, "we do not notify the bases," that gets me on the receiving end of a death glare, "Just listen to me, we don't want to cause panic, nor do we want Brian to know we know,"

"What's your plan sweetheart?" G asks me, I smile in thanks to his encouragement,

"I pay him a visit,"

"Why would you do that!" Undyne yells,

"Isn't t..that playing into w..what he wants?" Alphys stutters worriedly,

"He asked you to visit the sites, going to him can't be the best idea," Asriel frowns at me,

"You make it sound like I'm going alone," I shake my head when they each raise an eyebrow at me, "I'm not that stupid," I growl, "I'll take G and Paps with me," Paps grins at that and I hear G chuckle beside me, "and while we are doing that, you three will find a suitable place to move the people here to, but don't start spreading the news until we know everyone here is 100% trustworthy," it takes a little bit more persuading, mainly because Undyne wants to come and teach Brian a lesson, but eventually with Papyrus' help she agrees.


	23. Chapter 23

*Frisk*

We had been travelling in a pickup with tinted out windows, G and Paps were talking or rather arguing which was better, Mettaton's numerous TV shows or Napstablook's music, I chose to stay out of it. I just sit in the back reading through another book on magic, it's kind of old and smells, but it's interesting. I honestly don't know where Alphys finds these books. "Hungry sweetheart?" G asks turning around to look at me,

"I could eat," I nod, it was late afternoon and we hadn't eaten since breakfast, "we getting close to our first stop?"

"ABOUT THREE MORE HOURS TO GO!" Paps announces, he's driving, we had previously decided we would take turns, but Paps ended up insisting on driving all day!

"Then let's definitely get food," I smile, G starts to direct Paps to a highway restaurant. Before we head in G pulls on a baseball cap and I throw on a pair of glasses, _yeah they pretty bad disguises but it should be enough to not draw too much attention_. I go to order us some food while G and Paps find a secluded booth in the small roadside diner,

"Well ain't you just a pretty little thing," a voice says behind me, I glance around to find two identical men who pretty much tower over me which isn't hard considering I'm kind of short, they grin at me, at least I think they do, it's hard to tell with the masses of beard hair, I give them a small polite smile before turning back to pay for the food, "you here alone cutie, if you'd like, why don't you join me and my brother? There are some unsavoury sorts in here today," I frown up at him,

"That's okay, I can take care of myself," I respond,

"Don't be like that sweetie," the other one says,

"Come eat with us cutie," ugh the nicknames make me sick, _it's completely different than when G uses nicknames_ ,

"Sorry but no, I've got company," I nod towards the booth the skeleton brothers are sitting in, G catches me looking over and his gaze darkens once he sees the two men,

"Oh sweetie you don't want to be hanging around that sort,"

"Yeah cutie, I don't know what they've promised you.."

"I'm sorry, what is _that_ supposed to mean?" I glare up at them,

"Sweetie, they're monsters," he sighs at me,

"I know," I smile while still glaring, "I have eyes,"

"Look, we're only trying to help," the one who calls me sweetie places a hand on my shoulder,

"Yeah, it's not safe with them," the one who calls me cutie places his hand on my other shoulder, I sigh,

"I'm going to politely suggest you remove your hands from me," I say smiling innocently, "because I'm really hungry and would like to eat rather than get kicked out of here,"

"If you're scared of the two monsters, we'll protect you sweetie," I fight the urge to roll my eyes, I look over at the brothers, Paps looks concerned and I can tell he wants to come over here, G is stopping him while smirking,

"I'm not scared of them," I respond, "in fact I'm rather fond of them," their grips tighten slightly, and I spot the look of disgust flicker across their faces before they paste big grins on,

"Miss your food is ready," a small voice says behind me, I turn my head to the waitress,

"Thank you, and I'm sorry about this but it seems I might have to make a scene," I turn back the men, "unless these gentlemen unhand me that is,"

"Cutie we just want you to stick with your own, those monsters.."

"Aren't who you should be afraid off," I chuckle and step closer to them, "they could come over here to, knowing them 'protect my honour' except they also know I can take care of myself, I'm pretty sure one of them enjoys it," I shake my head still chuckling, "So fella's" I grip their hands, "time to let me go yeah?" my hands glow orange and I pull them off me,

"What the hell!" one of them shouts,

"What are you?" the other says, they both back up, not bothering to hide their disgust now,

"Rude," I chastise turning back to grab the food, sadly I don't get a chance since they really seem to want to start something. One of them grabs me and spins me around, "oh that was a bad idea," I warn as he roughly pulls me closer to his face, "You know people are watching you, this is considered assault,"

"What kind of monster are you, disguising yourself as a human," he snarls at me,

"Well," I waft my hand in front on my face, god his breath stinks, "I'm not a monster, but lucky for you I don't see that as an insult,"

"Bro she's just a dirty little monster whore," the other guy growls,

"That's it," I snap and punch the guy holding me, he lets go and tries to swing at me but I simply duck and weave between the two,

"You bitch!" and he pulls a gun out on me,

"Really?" I ask, "there's children here," I indicate around,

"It's a harsh world," he responds, I watch as he tenses to pull the trigger but a familiar yellow aura surrounds it,

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that," G says coming to my side, "I'm rather fond of my sweetheart," he puts his arm over my shoulders,

"I was handling it," I mutter,

"I know," he responds not taking his eyes of the men, "how about you put the gun away and the lovely staff here at this fine establishment won't have to ring the police," he uses his aura to force the man to lower the gun, "If it makes you feel more comfortable, we're leaving," _we are?_ Paps steps to my other side now, three paper bags in hand,

"Nah having scum like you around isn't right, you should have stayed under that mountain!" the other brother says, the one without the gun and currently nursing a bleeding nose, I clench my fists and step forward shrugging out of G's grip, I glare at the men hard and they step back,

"Care to repeat that?" anger laces my words and the men take another step back, I'm suddenly aware of another presence in my mind, but I shrug it off and take another step forward, the men look at me in fear,

"We're sorry!" one yells,

"Don't hurt us!" the other one begs,

"Frisk!" G yanks me around and looks almost startled, "calm down, your eyes are glowing," he quickly pulls me out of the diner and over the the truck, **_awww no fun!_ **a voice echos in my head, "what is it?" G asks obviously he felt me tense up, _Chara?_ I ask mentally, ** _you should have punished them, I'd have helped, you would have enjoyed it_** , she cackles,

"No!" I shout shaking my head,

"Frisk, sweetheart what is it," G places his hands on either side of my face, **_I could go in there and do it for you, you know you want to hurt them as much as I do_** , Chara giggles and I can feel her trying to take over,

"No, Chara stop!" I gasp out, _I have to do something!_ **_Only way you're stopping me would be something intense, something stronger than your urge to punish those men for saying what they said_** , Chara's cackling laugh follows, _a stronger feeling? **No, don't even!**_ I gasp out wincing in pain,

"Frisk, what's happening?" G looks on the verge of panic, "dammit Frisk what can I do to help?" it's like he's searching my eyes for answers, _a strong emotion... ahh crap!_ I grab his jacket yanking him down and kissing him, Chara's voice screams out no. When I break from the kiss the presence is gone and G is looking at me confused,

"I had to get her out of my head, and um, she doesn't like you," I mumble, because I'm not telling him the real reason,

"Uh huh.." he starts to smirk,

"Don't get.. i..idea's.." everything suddenly blurs, "G.." and then darkness.

I jolted up gasping, "Easy sweetheart," G says beside me, I glance around slightly confused, I'm sat in the front seat of the truck, G is driving and looking to the back seat I see Paps quietly snoring away, I close my eyes and take some deep breaths, "you okay? Bad dream?"

"I, don't know," I frown, "what happened?"

"Well sweetheart, you were so overcome with your love for me that you fainted after you kissed me," he chuckles, I narrow my eyes at him and punch him in the arm,

"Hell no!" my reaction just makes him laugh more, "it wasn't anything like that," I grumble,

"Of course," his sarcastic tone tells me he doesn't believe me, I growl under my breath, "okay, why don't you tell me then?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you kissed me kitten, not that I'm complaining, I liked it," he smirks again and I look away to hide the blush that's flushing fast and hard across my face,

"Chara was trying to take over," I answer, "she really seems to hate you so i figured she would run away if I did that," I say as an excuse, _because I'm not telling him I have strong feelings for him!_

"Hmm," he glances over at me, _he can't tell I'm avoiding the truth can he?_ "Okay, well your food went cold, so we picked you up some sandwiches from the garage," he nods to a bag at my feet, "doubt they will be any good but you need to eat something,"

"Thanks," I quickly eat the sandwich, it has the consistency of cardboard but it's food,

"So.." G starts talking again, "did you like it?" I frown at him,

"The sandwich?"

"No kitten," he chuckles softly while keeping his gaze on the road, "the kiss," he pretty much whispers it, and still doesn't look at me, I feel myself go red once again, _gah why can't I control that?_ When I don't answer he flicks his gaze over me and then back to the road, "if you don't answer I could just pull over and we could see first hand if you liked it," he suggests,

"Eh, no, we don't need to do that!" I hiss, he chuckles again and waits, he really wants me to answer, _I should just say no, but it's most likely he will see that I'm lying, dammit_ , "I, uh," I gulp and look out the window watching the dark scenery go by, "I didn't hate," I mumble,

"Good to know," he says softly, I glance at him and find him blushing. Biting my lip and turn my eyes back to the window. "We should be at the safe house soon," G says suddenly louder, I look at him and he smiles at me, "maybe it's time to wake Papy," I nod and turn in my seat so I can reach around and nudge Paps,

"Paps wakey wakey!" I nudge him with each word, he yawns and grins at me,

"ARE WE THERE?"

"Almost," G informs. About twenty minutes later we pull up at a small cottage, G grabs the bags with our clothes while I call into base,

"Hey punk, how was the trip?" Undyne asks upon answering,

"Went fine, we just all a little tired and achy," I respond,

"You sure, you sound off?"

"I'm fine don't worry," I promise, "think you can open up for us?" the door clicks open and I push inside, "has someone been in here recently?" I ask,

"I'm not sure, want me to find out?" Undyne asks,

"It probably doesn't matter but yeah, I was under the impression this place had been empty for a while, but I smell burnt bacon," this gets her chuckling, we say our goodbyes and hang up. I drop down onto the sofa and sigh. A few moments later both Paps and G drop down either side of me and we turn the TV on. I groan when it's a Mettaton show, but Paps really likes them, though I don't know if its the programs he likes more or the host. After a while I start to feel uncomfortable and I decide to go get ready for bed. While I was getting changed G just opens the bedroom door, I sort of freeze there, in my underwear, one leg in the sweat pants I planned to wear,

"Hey we were considering getting food ordered since..." and he just finally notices, and just stands there staring, his skull turns very yellow, which would be funny but under present circumstances,

"Get out!" I wave my hand out. The door slams shut in his face. Standing in shock I stare at my hand for a moment before storming over to the door and pulling it open, "Did you see that!" I exclaim, "did I do that?" G is still stood there and he suddenly shrugs out of his jacket and shoves it at me,

"Please put some clothes on," he says trying not to look down at me, I realise I'm still only in my underwear and with a little shriek I close the door again. _Oh my god_ , I crouch down as embarrassment floods through me, clutching to the jacket, "so we are going to order some food," he voice says through the door, "so, uh, take your time," and he hurries away, I can't help but giggle a little bit and once I calm down I look at my hand again, _did I make the door close?_ It can't of been G, he wasn't holding the handle after he opened it and it wasn't surrounded by his aura when it slammed shut. _I'll contemplate this later_ , I hurry and get changed before heading back out to the boys. G is sat on the sofa, he glances up at me as I walk in and blushes slightly again before looking away, I try not to blush myself and fail,

"I FOUND THIS IS THE KITCHEN!" Paps comes into the room with a small brightly coloured package, "IS IT A GIFT?" he asks, I frown as he shakes it, "HUH, IT'S TICKING," G stands up and I take a step towards Paps but suddenly a loud bang deafens me, my vision is blinded by light and pain burns through me. I don't get a chance to cry out, everything is just white then black, then nothing...


	24. Chapter 24

**_Stay determined..._**

*G*

She jolted forward in her seat gasping, I glance to the side at her while trying to keep my focus on the road at the same time, "Easy sweetheart," she looks around confused before closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, "you okay? Bad dream?"

"I, don't know," she frowns deeply, "what happened?"

"Well sweetheart, you were so overcome with your love for me that you fainted after you kissed me," I chuckle, her eyes narrow at me slightly still confused before she punches me lightly in the arm,

"Hell no," I can't help but laugh at her reaction, "it wasn't anything like that," she grumbles frowning more, _is she okay? It must have been a bad dream she seems out of sorts,_

"Of course," I respond with teasing sarcasm in an attempt to change her mood, she growls at me, "okay, why don't you tell me then?"

"Tell you what?" she cocks her head to the side, _like a cute little puppy_ ,

"Why you kissed me kitten, not that I'm complaining, I liked it," I smirk and she looks away but not fast enough to hide that blush from me,

"Um, Chara was trying to take over," she answers unsteadily, "she really seems to hate you so I figured she would run away if I did that?" that sounded like she was questioning it,

"Hmm," I glance over at her again, "Okay, well your food went cold, so we picked you up some sandwiches from the garage," I nod to a bag sat at her feet, "doubt they will be any good but you need to eat something,"

"Thanks," she responds quietly and slowly eats the sandwich, it's likely pretty bad, maybe we should just order food once we get to the safe house. Everything is quiet again and my mind wonders to that kiss, _she totally took me by surprise doing that, I need to know one thing though_ ,

"So.." I begin pulling her back out of her thoughts, "did you like it?" she frowns again, _lots of frowning tonight, is she still half asleep?_

"The sandwich?"

"No kitten," I chuckle softly and keep my gaze on the road as I make myself continue, "the kiss," it comes out as no more than a whisper, I grip the steering wheel tightly, she doesn't answer, _I'm going to have to pull the answer out of her before it sends me insane_ , I quickly glance at her and back to the road, "if you don't answer I could just pull over and we could see first hand if you liked it," I suggest playfully,

"Eh, no, we don't need to do that!" she hisses making me chuckle again, I then wait, _I really want her to answer, I need to know,_ "I, uh," she looks out the window for a moment before mumbling, "I didn't hate it,"

"Good to know," I say softly feeling heat rise to my face, _that means she liked it right? God I hope she did_ , "We should be at the safe house soon," I tell her once I've got my emotions under control, she looks up at me and I smile, "maybe it's time to wake Papy," she nods and turns round to wake him up,

"Paps, wakey wakey!"

"ARE WE THERE?" he asks upon waking,

"Almost," I let him know. It takes about another twenty minutes before I pull the truck up to a small cottage, I get out and grab the bags that have our clothes in while Frisk pulls out her phone to ring home base,

"IS FRISK OKAY?" Papyrus asks me, he's frowning at her, "SHE SEEMS NERVOUS," he had a point she was constantly looking around and seemed to hesitate before entering the cottage,

"Maybe, though she seemed to have a pretty bad dream before," I shrug, "It could be that?"

"PERHAPS," he nods taking his bag from me before following her inside. I take mine and Frisk's bags and throw them into one of the two bedrooms, then join them in the living room. Papyrus has started watching TV, I mentally groan when I realise it's a Mettaton show, _he really does have a thing for that guy._ I realise after a moment there is a distinct smell of burnt food, _bacon? Hmm maybe someone else from the resistance has been here recently?_

After a while Frisk gets up and walks out the room without a word, _is she okay?_ An advert for fast food comes on the TV and I look to Papy, he looks to me, "We should totally order some food," _Frisk could do with something better than that sandwich_ , Papy nods and reaches for the phone, I get up deciding to go find Frisk and let her know. I find the bedroom door closed so I reach for the handle when,

"Do not open that door!" her voice shouts from inside, _um ok?_ I hear her shuffling and stumbling, a quiet curse then she opens the door just enough to poke her head out, "I'm changing," she informs me,

"Oh..." an image of Frisk stood in the centre of the bedroom in her underwear, one leg in a pair of sweatpants flickers across my mind, I frown, _what the hell was that?_ I feel myself blush and I try to push the thought away, "we are going to order some food.."

"Okay.." she responds slowly watching me,

"Take your time," I hurry away, that image still in my mind, I rub my face, _what the hell G! Uhhh_. I drop down onto the sofa, from the sounds of it Papyrus is in the kitchen. Frisk comes into the living room after a moment, we both glance at one another, both blush and look away, _what was that?_

"I FOUND THIS IN THE KITCHEN!" Papy comes into the room with a small bright package in his hands, I frown, _why am I getting a sense of déjà vu?_ "IS IT A GIFT?" he asks and starts to shake it, "HUH, IT'S TI.."

"PAPS DROP IT NOW!" Frisk yells, Papyrus drops it out of shock and Frisk surrounds it in a green bubble. Which suddenly explodes. The force from it sends us all flying backwards. I crash into the TV, Papy goes flying back through the kitchen door and Frisk hits the wall with a yelp of pain.

We sort of just stay silent where we land, _what the hell just happened? And why do I feel like I should be dead right now?_ The shrill ring of a phone breaks the silence, "H..hello?" Frisk's voice shudders out.

*Frisk*

I sort of lie here on the floor where I landed after hitting the wall, the wall is cracked, _ouch that hurt. What just happened?_ I'm silently freaking out, _I mean I dreamt I died, it was a dream right?_ The pain felt so real and everything since waking up happened exactly like the dream, _sort of_ , we still had that awkward conversation in the truck, but I stopped G from walking in on me getting dressed and that bomb? _I don't understand what happened..._

My phone rings out loudly in the silence and I quickly grab it from where it landed and answer it, "H..hello?" god it hurts to breath, _did I break a rib hitting the wall?_

"WHAT HAPPENED!" a voice yells from the other side, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Undyne?" I grit my teeth and sit up, G crouches beside me checking me over, I push him away and point towards the kitchen, he nods and goes to check on Paps,

"What happened punk, Al is going crazy all the camera's went dead, are you guys ok?"

"I," I pause as G comes back from the kitchen and gives me a thumbs up, "yeah, we're okay, but I definitely need you to find out who's been here," I let out a pained breath, "someone planted a bomb, _with a timer_ ," _so it had to be recent,_

"Seriously, how the hell are you guys okay then?"

"Yeah, I'm asking myself that," I mutter, "Guess I got quick reactions," I say louder,

"Hmm, okay," she mumbles something to someone, I presume Alphys, "get yourselves out of there kid, we are no longer connected, maybe keep on the go, take turns driving. If that place had a trap, who knows if any of the other's are safe," she lets out an aggravated sigh, "we'll look into it, go through all footage, for every safe house if we have to,"

"Okay, just remember to sleep," I remind her,

"Call in every six hours, and I mean it, one of you has to,"

"I promise, thanks for checking we were alive," I chuckle, she laughs back before hanging up. I lean my head against the wall trying to collect my thoughts, when G crouches doing in front of me again, Paps is coming out of the kitchen holding his head,

"He's bumped his head but he's fine," G tells me, "how you doing sweetheart, you hit the wall pretty hard?"

"Well, I think I may have broke a rib, but it's nothing I can't handle," I give a pained chuckle, "help me to the bathroom?" he nods and helps me stand, he then leads me gently to the bathroom. I move to the large mirror and lift up my t-shirt to find a large bruise already forming, yup, broken rib. With a little difficultly I lay a hand over the bruise and send healing energy through my palm, once done I breath a pain free sigh and turn to see G still waiting at the door, he looks deep in thought, "we should leave, keep on the road till we get the Brian's base," I tell him bringing him out of his thoughts and looking at me directly,

"We should be dead shouldn't we?" he asks,

"Well a bomb did go off," I point out,

"That's not what I mean," he rubs his skull and steps forward, "we died, didn't we?" I stare up at him, _no it was a dream, right, no, no it can't_ , I didn't realise I had started shaking my head until G wrapped me in his arms and pulled me close, "what happened?" he asks quietly,

"I...I don't know," I say into his chest,

"Just try and explain as best as you can, because I've been having one hell of a déjà vu moment," I can feel him shaking slightly, it's clearly upset him too so I wrap my own arms around him returning the embrace,

"It's impossible, but I think we just relived the past hour or so, I was hoping it was just a dream," I peek up at him, he's looking down at me, "from when I woke up in the truck," I glance away for a moment, "everything was the same, well almost," I feel myself blushing, I glance at him quickly and see he's also blushing, "uh,"

"Continue," I mumbles,

"Well, the first time, Paps came out the kitchen with the box, and well I guess it exploded, everything went white and god it hurt," his arms tighten around me, "then everything went black and then there was just nothing," I look back up meeting his gaze, "then I woke up in the truck confused as hell," he rests his forehead on mine and we are silent for a moment, "I want to think it was just a premonition, but,"

"But it wasn't, we died, and somehow went back," he mumbles,

"Yeah," _but how,_

"You brought some books from Alphys right?" he asks,

"Yeah a few, why?"

"Any on SOUL traits?" he questions pulling back slightly,

"I think there's one, I wanted to read more into them so I could figure out if my auras could do anything else, plus I wanted to figure out what Gaster's is.."

"Okay, let's get going," he kisses me on the forehead and pulls me out of the bathroom.

We left pretty quickly. Both G and I insisted Paps rest after I sent some healing energy into him. He grumbled but gave in, he fell asleep pretty quickly in the back, G was driving again and I had the book on my lap, "Why did you want to know if I had a book on SOUL traits with me?" I ask while flipping through,

"Well as you know, I was once a scientist, well assistant," G responds, "I don't know all that much on the traits of human souls but we had been researching into DETERMINATION before I left," he glances at me, "Red souls are extremely rare, and powerful," he turns more to me as we stop at a red light, "when Chara fell to the underground and it was revealed she had a red SOUL of determination, well we believed it might be possible she could break the barrier and we wouldn't need _seven_ souls," he frowns slightly, "when Gaster proposed this the royal family, well Tori wasn't too happy about it but Chara really wanted to help, she really wanted to free us all," he turns back as the lights change, I smile slightly, _so she really wanted to help,_

"So what happened?" I ask,

"I built the DT extractor, DT was extracted from her periodically, she would then regain it naturally and we would repeat the process. Then Gaster started to become obsessed, he changed the DT extractor but I wouldn't allow him to use it because it would have killed her," I watch as his grip on the wheel tightens, "part of me feels like I should have just let him, then you wouldn't have to have dealt with all the pain," I place a hand on his arm, I can feel his tense anger and wasn't sure if it was aimed at Gaster or himself,

"G, if you had let him, I wouldn't have met the people who mean the world to me, sure I wouldn't have been experimented on and I wouldn't have been blamed for murders committed by my sister. But I wouldn't have met Paps, who became my very first and very best friend, I wouldn't have met Toriel, who showed me how a parent should act and showed me love I never felt I deserved, I wouldn't have met Alphys and Undyne, with their anime obsession, they became my family, I wouldn't have met Asriel, who treated me instantly like a little sister even if he didn't have to," I chuckle, "I wouldn't have met _you_ G," he looks at me on that one and I smile warmly, "you're all important to me, you all give me the determination to keep going, to keep pushing on through the bad times, because I know the good times will come," he smiles back at me, his gaze softening. He takes my hand and looks back to the road steering with one hand now,

"We injected Chara with the stored up DT, and she used it to break the barrier," he tells me quietly after a few minutes of silence, "I pretty much left after that and from what I've found out Alphys wasn't far behind me," he chuckles lightly, "but I remember something Chara once said to me, it's how I found out Gaster had changed the extractor," his expression darkens, "she asked me not to let him use the machine again and when I asked why, she said she died, not that it would kill her, but that she had actually died," he glances at me, "I didn't quite believe her, but she insisted, and after a few days and have a whole sense of having had the same conversations before, I went to Gaster and asked about the machine and he told me his plans,"

"Chara died?" I watch him carefully,

"That's what she told me," he lets go of my hand for a moment to change gear but grabs it again, I turn back to the book. We continue like that for a long time, me flipping through the book, him driving, us holding hands. I couldn't find anything on the red SOUL trait, eventually I stifled a yawn and was about to close the book when I hit a section of the book about negative traits, "hatred.." I mumble reading the word next to the black soul colour,

"What's that?" G asks,

"Gaster's soul, it became hatred," _that's kind of sad_ , I try to stop another yawn and fail,

"YOU TWO SHOULD SLEEP I'LL DRIVE FOR A WHILE!" Paps suddenly speaking makes me jump squeal and let go of G's hand quickly, he laughs, "PULL OVER SO YOU TWO CAN GET IN THE BACK," G grumbles a little but pulls over. Once situated in the back Paps drives the truck back onto the highway, G pulls me closer to him and rests his head on top of mine, too tired to complain about this I just snuggle into him and close my eyes. My thoughts still on the red SOUL, and what happened. _I need to understand what happened_. G's breathing soon steadies out but I simply can't sleep, _I need answers_. Biting my lip I try one thing, though there's no chance that they will definitely know it's worth trying, I hope. _Chara?_ will she even answer though?

 ** _Yeah sissy?_**


	25. Chapter 25

*Chara*

I walked quickly through the wide corridors, the sooner I can get to my room the sooner I can be done with this ridiculous dress I was forced to wear for 'Royal appearances' _god I hated it_ , _well at least I think I hated it._ Emotions were hard to pinpoint these days. Many servants and staff bolted from my sight out of fear, I may have once found this amusing, now I felt nothing. _It was getting old_. Feeling nothing, everything was just _numb_. Should I be worried, perhaps, but alas, I hardly ever feel anything unless I connect to Frisk. I somewhat feel a smile stretch across my face, I had been told my smile always came across as sinister. _Not that I care_. Frisk, it was fun to torment her, plus dipping into her mind always made my day more entertaining. She hardly ever knew I was there which was even better. Although she was always with that betraying, abandoning bag of bones, _she actually likes him!_ Earlier was fun, if only she had let me take control I could have had even more fun. It had been too long since I felt the life of someone bleed out, no I was stuck here at the damn capitol, told to behave, _ack, I'm bored!_

I slam the door shut once inside and practically rip the dress off before throwing myself onto the bed, sleep was probably a must have but that meant dreaming and I really wasn't in the mood for those, _I could go another day without sleep but..._ my thoughts are suddenly halted by a quiet voice stuttering across my mind,

 _'Chara?'_ I grin, _well well well, this is a first, Frisk reaching out to me, I should respond._

 ** _'Yeah sissy?'_** I had always called her that, ever since we were little,

 _'Have you ever died?'_ her question catches me slightly off guard, _why would she be asking me this, unless,_

 _**'Did something happen?'**_ _Uhh I actually sound concerned, I shouldn't, I feel nothing after all._

 _'You could say that,'_ her response comes back. I sit up on my bed and frown,

 _**'You gonna tell me or do I have to route around in that mind of yours?'**_ I hear her mentally sigh at me,

 _'I think I died tonight,'_

 _**'You think..'**_

 _'Look I don't understand it okay, I'm trying to but it just makes no sense!'_ she sounds annoyed, I chuckle,

 _**'Chill sissy, don't get your panties in a twist, just snuggle up with your boyfriend there and calm yourself,'**_

 _'He is not my boyfriend,' _she practically hisses at me, I don't say a thing, _I mean come on! She can't keep denying she likes the idiot,_ I don't understand how or why she does but even I can sense her feelings towards the guy, _'can you just tell me if you have or not?'_ I'm silent for a little while longer, mainly because I'm trying to figure out why she would come to me about this, _'fine never mind!'_ I feel her start to pull away,

 _**'Yes,'**_ I respond, I don't want her to leave just yet. The connection feels nice, I don't like to feel emotions but I like it when she's close, it's confusing and I won't stay connected very long because then I will really start feeling and after switching places with her, I didn't want to feel that much again, _the guilt..._

 _'But you're alive,'_ her voice flutters in my mind,

 _**'Yes I am, bet you wish that were different though,'**_ I respond with spite,

 _'No, as much as I want to hate you for what you've done Chara, you're still my sister, my big sister who protected me when we were little,'_

 _ **'You should hate me sissy, because one day I'm going to kill you,'** _I promise,

 _'Perhaps, we will have to see when that day comes,'_ everything goes silent again, for a moment I think she's gone but then she speaks again, _'so what is it, if we actually died, how are we still alive?'_

 ** _'Haven't a clue really, just something we can do I suppose, I've been calling it a reset,'_**

 _'A reset...'_

 ** _'Yeah, it's like I save my progress each time I sleep, and if for some reason I die, I reset to that last point,'_** _should I be explaining this to her? I kind of feel obligated to, uggh, more feelings, time to disconnect_ , she obviously feels me pulling away,

 _'Goodnight Chara,'_

 ** _'Yeah yeah, enjoy cuddling your boyfriend,'_**

 _'He's not my boyfriend!'_ her voice yells in my mind as I pull fully away. Blessed numbness flows over me, _what an idiot she is_. I lie back down and close my eyes. I'll face the dreams, get it over and done with. _Even if they make me feel._

*Frisk*

I almost growl in frustration, _why must she be so irritating!_ "YOU SHOULD BE GOING TO SLEEP," Paps says looking at me through the rear view mirror,

"I'm trying," I mumble, but it totally sounds guilty, G shifts in his sleep and pulls me to him even tighter, _I know what Chara thinks and it's wrong, yeah its totally wrong!_ I sigh, _who am I kidding like seriously? I like G._ I look up to find Paps still watching me, "don't even say a thing,"

"DO I NEED TO?" he chuckles, I pull my tongue out at him and rest and arm around G,

"Don't be taking pictures or go telling Undyne and Al, I've enough of their damn shipping as it is," I warn,

"FRISK, YOU _WALK_ INTO THOSE SITUATIONS THOUGH," he informs me smiling brightly,

"Yeah, I know," I sigh and close my eyes, "but let's not add fuel to that particular fire yeah?" he chuckles again and I let myself drift off to sleep.

 _"Smile girls!" our Mother called happily holding up a polaroid camera, Chara grabbed my hand and we waved at our Mother with joy, she snapped a picture and we ran over to her,_

 _"Can I see, can I see!" I squealed, she crouched down and we watched as the picture slowly formed, I found it fascinating,_

 _"Sissy lets go climb the tree!" Chara said pulling at me, I followed,_

 _"Be careful my sweethearts," other Mother warned us,_

 _"We will!" we both called back. Chara climbed up the tree like a monkey and pulled her tongue out at me when I couldn't do it, I started to cry,_

 _"Aww come on sissy, it's okay, I'll show you how!" she jumped down and then helped me climb into the tree,_

 _"Mummy look!" I called, Mother smiled at us proudly as we both giggled while swinging our legs,_

 _"What are they doing in THAT tree!" our Father yells running over,_

 _"They are just having fun dear, it's what children do, they are perfectly fine, not even that high up," Mother chastised him,_

 _"You should know better!" Father snarled at her, I grabbed Chara's hand, I didn't like this, Father never talked like that, "Girl come down this instant!" he ordered, we climbed down, Chara helped me, then we ran towards our parents. "No.." he gasped, he looked horrified, "See what you have done!" he accused Mother, I looked to Chara confused and she looked to me, we both gasped, Chara's silver eyes were not silver anymore, they had changed to red,_

 _"Sissy your eyes are red," she whispered,_

 _"They are possessed!" Father screeched, that sounded bad, we both looked at Mother fearfully, she looked scared,_

 _"No, they can't be, they are my dear little ones," she had started crying,_

 _"Look at them woman, don't you see the blood curse in their eyes, possessed by demons!" he roughly grabbed us, it hurt, I started to cry,_

 _"You're hurting them!" Mother exclaimed, but then Father hit her,_

 _"You did this to them, this is your fault!" he proceeded to drag us home,_

 _"Stop you're hurting sissy!" Chara cried, she was also obviously being hurt but Father wouldn't stop. Not until we reached home. He made us strip off our clothes and stand in the bathtub,_

 _"You must be cleansed of these demons," he growled before dousing us with ice cold holy water._

I gasp and open my eyes, my mind still trying to pull itself from the dream so it took me a moment to realise the truck wasn't moving and I was lay down in the back. I sit up and look around, G is asleep in the front seat silently snoring away. We are at a petrol station. I climb out of the truck and stretch wondering where Paps is. Thankfully before I can start to panic over his absence he comes walking out of the small shop, two bags in his hands, he grins at me, "GLAD TO SEE YOU AWAKE," he looks in at G still sleeping, "SANS TRIED TO GET ME TO LET HIM DRIVE AGAIN, BUT I FORCED HIM TO SLEEP MORE,"

"He obviously needs it," he had been driving all night, plus for however long after the diner yesterday, "what you go there?"

"DRINKS, SNACK. SOMETHING TO KEEP US GOING," he shows me, I grin and grab a bottle of water,

"Just what I need," I take a long drink, "how long have I been sleeping?" it's some point in the afternoon going off the position of the sun,

"ABOUT NINE HOURS," he informs after a moment, obviously mentally counting,

"Okay, well I've definitely slept well enough, I'll take over for a while,"

"YOU SURE? I DON'T MIND DRIVING LONGER,"

"No it's fine Paps, besides we promised to take turns, I'll wake Sans up when it starts to get dark if that makes you feel better?"

"OKAY," he sighs, "BUT EAT SOMETHING FIRST," he says pushing a packaged sandwich at me, I chuckle and comply. We get back on the road shortly after and surprise surprise it doesn't take long for Paps to doze off. There is something about long journeys in hot vehicles that just makes you sleepy if you have nothing to do. I turn the radio on, not too loud because I don't want to wake either of them up and turn my focus to the road. I grin as my favourite Napstablook piece comes on, I have got to see him again soon, _he's much easier to get along with than his cousin_. A couple hours go by and I'm eventually singing quietly along to the music before I feel like I'm being watched, I stop singing,

"Aww don't stop, I was enjoying it," G chuckles quietly, I send him a mock glare,

"How long have you been awake?"

"For about two songs," I can see his grin from the corner of my eye, "How long you been driving?"

"Only couple of hours, so I got plenty energy left," I tell him, he chuckles again and sits up more, "so uh, don't get mad, but I found out about what happened exactly, last night,"

"Why would I get mad?" he questions,

"Because I reached out to my sister," I answer quietly, I hear him sigh, "there's nothing in the book about red SOULS at all and she's the only other person we know with a red SOUL so I took the risk and.." I start rambling out,

"It's okay," he laughs, "I just don't want you disappearing like last time," I glance at him, "that scared us, it scared me," he looks at me with concern,

"I know, but I felt safe enough since you were holding onto me, she really doesn't like you, like she really hates you, and that's something because she hardly feels anything," I smirk,

"Well some people love me some people hate me," he shrugs, "the only people I care about how they think of me are in this truck," I smile ever so slightly at that,

"What about Undyne and Al?" I ask,

"I suppose," he chuckles making me smile wider, "so what did the little demon tell you," I frown at him slightly,

"She calls it a reset," I tell him, "the way she explained it is like making a save every time you sleep, so if I die I simply reset to my last save point," I ponder for a moment, "the way she said it, makes me feel like she may have done so a few times," I shudder, "I hope I don't have to experience it again,"

"You and me both," he grumbles in agreement. We both go quiet, G picks up my book on SOUL traits and starts flicking through. After a while I start to sing along with the radio again, G smiles. I'm singing along and remembering my dream, it's a long time since I had dreamt of when we were little, even longer since seeing my Mother, "sweetheart you okay?" I flinch slightly as G's hand strokes my cheek, I then realise he's wiping away a tear,

"Yeah, I'm fine," I give him a little smile, he doesn't buy it, I sigh and concentrate on the road, "it's just a dream G, I'm fine I promise,"

"Kitten, half the time you wake up screaming from your dreams, so forgive me if I'm still going to be concerned,"

"At least I don't use my magic," I point out,

"Touche," he chuckles, "but still," he watches me for a moment as I concentrate on changing to the correct lane, "I'm not going to make you talk about it, but I'm here and will listen if you need me to be,"

"I know G, and I appreciate it," I smile, he goes back to the book and I lose myself in my thoughts again. The sun starts to set and I sigh, "it was a memory," I say quietly, he continues staring at the book but I can tell he's listening from how he tensed up, "not necessarily a bad one, well not a really bad one at least," I let the memory flow through my mind once again before smiling sadly, "it began with my last happy memory of my Mother," I feel G's gaze on me now, "we were playing in the field, there was this big ancient tree there, some of the villagers believed it was sacred, some believed it was curse, my Father believed it to be both," I shake my head, "Chara wanted to climb the tree," I chuckle slightly remembering how good she was, "I wasn't quite so talented, I've always been more clumsy, but she got down and helped me. When we both climbed up we were so happy, and Mother looked very proud of us. Father was livid. Demanded we get down, of course we did, we always did what Father told us. But that's when it happened, that day our eyes turned red, and neither of our parents looked at us the same again," I could feel tears flowing down my face again,

"Pull over Frisk," G says quietly, I comply because my vision is starting to blur because of the crying. Once I pulled onto the side of the quiet road, G unfastens my seat belt and pulls me onto his lap, I bury my face in the crook of his neck and he strokes my hair, the tears keep coming silently,

"They all thought we were possessed by demons or cursed," I mumble, I'm not sure he can hear my words but I continue, "day after day, Father would try to exorcise the demons, but the red eyes stayed, he'd shout at Mother blaming her for it, then he decided he would have to force the demons out of us a different way, Chara took most of the abuse, I was never good with pain," he hugs me to him tightly, "Mother couldn't take it anymore, she believed every word he said to her, she became a shadow of her former self, and in the end, she just gave up," I grip G's jacket tightly, "she ended it for herself, leaving us with that monster of a man, who only got worse," the tears come harder now. Somewhere in my mind I register sounds of movement in the back, Paps must be awake, "the irony of it all is, the real reason our eyes turned red that day, we gained our SOUL trait, we became _determined_ , Chara determined to help me, myself determined to get to her level," now I'm sobbing uncontrollably and I hate it, _hate it!_ I feel Paps hand come to rest on my head, in an attempt at comfort. We sit silently in the truck, the only sounds are my muffled crying into G's shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - Sorry there's been no chapters for past few days, I've been dying... not literally just been really ill and spent most of it sleeping or high on a fever. However, I'm back and on with the story! Hope you guys still enjoying it! On a side note, while being ill I've had other ideas spring into my mind for stories after this one :)**

*G*

She fell asleep crying, we placed her down in the back and covered her up in a blanket before we continued. I drove and Papyrus sat up front with me, we were both quiet, both thinking about what Frisk had told us, Papy had clearly woken up not long before she started explaining, "Remind me, once this is all over and we've achieved peace, we go teach that bastard a lesson," I grumble angrier than I have been in a while,

"YOU KNOW SHE WON'T AGREE TO THAT, NOR WILL SHE TELL US WHERE HE WILL BE," Papy responds, I glance in the rear-view mirror to make sure she's still asleep, Papy has like one volume, loud,

"It's somewhere near Ebott I know that much, how hard can it be to find a preacher by the name of Mercy,"

"MAYBE, BUT HOW WOULD YOU FEEL ONCE SHE FOUND OUT?" Papy asks, I glance at him,

"When did you get all wise on me?"

"WHEN I FOUND OUT THE TRUTH," he chuckles, "I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL SANS, I WANT TO PROTECT HER TOO, BUT WE CAN DO THAT BY LETTING GO OF THE PAST AND HELPING HER LOOK TO THE FUTURE,"

"Yeah, you're right," I grin at him, " you're still my super cool bro," he grins back.

We stopped to get something proper to eat a couple miles from the base, Papy went inside to order it to go so we didn't cause another scene like last time, I lean against the truck getting a smoke in while I can, mulling over dark thoughts in my mind I physically jump when the cig is taken from my hand, "You were somewhere else then," Frisk chuckles softly before putting the half-smoked cig to her mouth, "sorry about last night," she mumbles looking off,

"You have nothing to be sorry about kitten," I tell her taking my cig back, "we all got a past, some of us ones we want to move on from,"

"Hmm," she leans against the truck close beside me and rests her head against my arm, "I'm thinking of going to see him once this is all over,"

"Not alone," I grumble putting my arm around her,

"Okay," she responds softly,

"You going to be okay sweetheart?" I ask concern very evident in my tone,

"Course," she smiles up at me, "I'm filled with determination, I'll always keep going," I chuckle and offer her the last of the cig, she takes it, finishes it and then stomps it out of the floor, "I suppose we're close then?"

"Couple miles or so, we figured we better eat before arriving," and as if on cue, Papy comes out with bags of food, he grins when he notices Frisk,

"LET'S EAT!"

We sat and ate in the truck and listened to music, Papy and Frisk talked about random topics while I let my mind wonder. _What would I do when this was all over? Most likely get thrown back in prison_ , I didn't like that thought. _I want to stay with Frisk, I know that much_ , "G you okay?" she's clicking her fingers in front of my face, "earth to G... Sans!" I look at her, she's frowning at me, "what's got you deep in thought?"

"Eh," I shrug, _no reason not to tell the truth, some of it at least_ , "thinking of the future, about what happens once we get the prince the crown," I glance out the window, "I'll probably have to go back and continue to serve my sentence,"

"What gave you that idea!" she scowls, I look at her slightly shocked, she glances at Papy, "you're not going back there," she folds her arms trying to look stern, _too cute_ ,

"Sadly sweetheart, you won't have a say in that,"

"No but..."

"THE PRINCE WILL," Papy finishes, "HE'S BEEN WORKING ON PLANS TO CLEAR YOUR NAME, WELL CLEAR ALL OUR NAMES CONSIDERING," he shrugs,

"He is?"

"Yup," Frisk grins at me, "so stop thinking like that, the only one going back there will be me, if we can't prove it was Chara,"

"If I'm not going back, neither are you," I bop her on the nose and she sticks her tongue out at me. We continue to laugh and joke around while finishing our food, then she kicks us both out of the truck because she wants to change. I'm glad we have tinted windows, I wouldn't want to have to kill anyone who tried to peek. We then continue on to the base, Frisk insisting she drive. She also made me sit in the back, _not impressed_.

I was skulking in the back seat, yeah, _I know it's childish_ , I notice Papy sit up straight and put on his serious face as we pulled into a secret tunnel that would lead us to the underground garage of the base. We hit the check point and Frisk rolled the window down to as some guy with a gun strapped to his back steps close, "Kevin," Frisk puts on a false cheer,

"Hey sugar, I wasn't informed you were coming," he grinned leaning on the door, "and with company," I watched his eyes turn cold as he glanced at Paps, he didn't even notice me in the back,

"Oh, you know me, I like to surprise you guys," Frisk giggles acting innocent,

"You can come surprise me any day," he grins looking back to her, _I want to punch him in the face_ , "you staying a while, if you are I got my hands on that movie I told you about, maybe you and me could spend some time _alone_ ," he cocks an eyebrow and smiles suggestively, _changed my mind, not just in the face, I want him bleeding on the ground grovelling_ ,

"Oh, well maybe but..."

"Nope," I interrupt, _not happening!_

"Oh, didn't see you there in the back pal," Kevin says, he gives Frisk a questioning look,

"Oh, that's G, you've heard of Renegade, right?" She asks him, Kevin's eyes widen and he leans in to whisper to her,

"Why did you bring him here? Isn't he dangerous?" _oh yes I dangerous, especially for you if you don't move back from_ _ **my**_ _Frisk!_

"Uh, yeah sometimes, but only if you piss him off," she whispers back, knowing full well both Papy and I can hear clearly, "You going to give us the all clear to pass then?" she then asks louder,

"Uh sure, want me to inform the boss?"

"Why would you do that, I'm right here in front of you?" she smiles, I start laughing at his dumbfounded expression and even Paps chuckles,

"Yeah, suppose you're right, _Ambassador_ ," Kevin says, eyes turning cold,

"Oh Kevin, could I have your hand for a moment?" she asks, _where is this going? This isn't the guy she likes, is it?_ Kevin, or shall we call him ass face, smiles and offers his hand to her, she takes it and her hand starts to glow a dark blue, I enjoy the frown on ass face's face, the glow slowly darkens and changes to a murky grey, "hmm, okay thank you, I'd like you to come with us if that's possible please," she says leaning on the door a little, so that she's closer to ass face,

"Sure," ass face chuckles, "I don't mind, but in return you gotta ditch your friends here and come watch that movie with me,"

"I'll see what I can do," she chuckles, ass face walks away and she winds the window up,

"You aren't spending anytime alone with him," I tell her, Papy chuckles quietly as she scoffs,

"You do realise I don't want to, right?" she gives me a little glare,

"Good, because I'd hate to have to hurt him," I grumble looking away,

"Okay then," she says slowly, "moving on, I think he could be a problem,"

"That thing you did? Dark blue, integrity, right?" I look back to find her looking at me with a big smile,

"Yup, I kinda experimented there," she giggles a little but then frowns, "I can't be completely sure because I've never done it before, but something felt off,"

"WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU DO?" Papy asks,

"Trying to test his trustworthiness, his honesty," she shrugs,

"You should do me and Papy, that way you have something to work off," I suggest,

"I suppose you're right, but later," she turns back forward and starts moving the truck.

*Frisk*

I got out of the truck closely followed by Paps and G, "Just follow my lead okay," I whisper quietly and grin as Kevin jogs over, "Let's get started, then shall we?"

"Well no offence sugar, but you're going to have to tell me why you're here first,"

"I have multiple reasons," I smile sweetly,

"I should really let the boss know you're here, he hates surprises," Kevin frowns at me, I shake my head and give a girlish giggle,

"Don't be like that Kevin," I pout, "let me do my job, then we can have some fun," I can almost feel the glare from G, but he has to know I'm putting this on, _as if I would flirt with Kevin seriously, he's more of a whore than G is!_

"Depends on what kind of fun you want to have sugar, I might be persuaded," he winks, I try not to cringe as I giggle again and link my arm with his, I definitely heard a quiet growl behind me then, _suck it up G!_

"I'll let your imagination come up with something," I tell Kevin as I start pulling him along the corridor, "so how's things been here?"

"Hmm, oh the usual," _oh he was definitely thinking perverted things, like ew_ , "been pretty quiet really,"

"That's good to hear," I smile, a tall dark-haired human I don't recognise walks past us but stops,

"Hey Kev, what's going on?" they ask, _who is this?_ I know everyone's faces in every base, I make it a point to go over them regularly,

"Oh, you don't need to worry," I respond before Kevin can, "we won't be here long, just quick resistance business," I put on my best innocent look, he glances at Kevin before nodding and walking off, I sigh, _he's totally going to go tell Brian_ , I start pulling Kevin along quicker whilst taking my phone out, hitting the first speed dial,

"H..hello?"

"Hey Brains," Kevin doesn't know Alphys is brains,

"Oh hey F..frisk, what can I do for y..you, I see you got t..there," she responds happily,

"Yup we arrived just a few minutes ago," I smile up at Kevin who is frowning deeply at me, we come to a stop at the communications office, "I'm going to need you to activate the lock down procedure please,"

"No p..problem," I can hear furious typing from her end,

"Wait what?" Kevin turns to me fully, "you can't lock down the base!"

"Um, I think I can,"

"D..done," Alphys chirps,

"Thanks," I end the call and move to go into the communications room, Kevin stops me grabbing my arm,

"Look Frisk I don't know what you're doing but how about I take you to the boss," he has a warning glint in his eyes, I gently remove his hand from my arm and glance at the skeleton brothers,

"Pretty sure she already said, she is the boss," G chuckles darkly, his glowing eye has become red, _hmm I'm gonna need him to keep his cool,_

"Just stand here nice and pretty Kevin, I won't be two seconds," and I step into the room before he can protest, alarms start announcing the lock down as I move to the correct computer and pick up the connected microphone, as the alarm stops I press the button to activate the microphone, "Please do not be alarmed, this facility is now in lock down, could everyone please calmly make their way to the community hall, I repeat, could _everyone_ make their way to the community hall, all will be explained," I mute the microphone as Kevin slams into the room,

"What in the hell are you doing!" he demands,

"All will be explained," I shrug and try to leave, he slams his hand against the door frame,

"No!" he growls glaring at me, "Explain now!" I roll my eyes at his anger,

"I don't want to, now move before I force you to," I warn, he chuckles and grins savagely at me,

"I'd like to see you try sugar," before I can snap, Kevin is surrounded by a yellow aura, I look over at G who smirks,

"So, lead the way sweetheart," his eye is still red but he seems to be holding in his anger, I nod and lead the way to the community hall. Along the way, Brian turned up, shouting and demanding to know what was going on and why I was here, I ignored him because seriously I just want to get this over and done with. He was still shouting and screaming at me as we entered the community hall. The hall is like a small theatre, it fits approximately three hundred beings, there's a small raised platform with a microphone and a few chairs behind.

"Brian," I look to him calmly, "take a seat," I point to one of the seats on the platform, "now," I let a little of my magic rise and I know my eyes glowed. He scampered off to sit down, I then made motions for everyone to sit, most of them did. G forced Kevin to sit down then moved to one of the two entrances standing guard, Paps moved to the other one. Well let's get this started. I stood in front of the microphone on the plat form, all eyes turned to me.

"Some of you will know me as the Ambassador, other's not so much as I see many new faces here," I pause to let everyone react, I get some looks of awe, a few smiles, the odd blank look and a few hate filled glares, "you are all most likely wondering why I am here today, and why the facility is now in lock down, just so you are aware, communications are blocked at this moment too, as is procedure when in lock down," I glance behind me at Brian who is quickly stuffing his phone back in his pocket, I raise an eyebrow but then turn back to the crowd. "This facility has been compromised, we have traitors amongst you,"

"You are out of order!" Brian jumps to his feet, he's instantly put back on his chair by G's aura, I give G a quick nod of thanks before continuing,

"Brian here is one of them,"

"This is preposterous!" he growls, "I have given my life to the resistance,"

"And yet he consorts with known Kingdom officials," I turn slightly to Brian, "I have eyes and ears everywhere," he looks angry, _good because I'm furious_ , "I hate to have to resort to this but I'm going to have to test each and everyone's integrity, you will not be allowed to leave this room until I have done so," of course there was uproar. When it didn't stop I jump down and move over to G, I hold out my hand to him and he takes it instantly with a small smile, I'm glad to see his eye has returned to normal, everyone goes silent as I envelope our hands in the dark blue aura of integrity, after a moment it turns startling yellow, we both share a smirk before I let go and move over to do the same to Paps, with Paps the light turns ever so slightly lighter. Once done I move back to the platform and place my hands-on Brian's shoulders since he refuses to take my hand. The glow changes from blue to the same murky grey as Kevin's did, "now, it's that simple, I'm not going to force you, but you can either comply or go with the next option," and I glance over at G, his smirk deepens, "you've all heard of Renegade, right?" I smile brightly as everyone nods, and cheerfully drop down to sit on the edge of the platform, "Okay, who's first?"


	27. Chapter 27

*G*

I wasn't surprised at all when it was the monsters that all went first, _we are just much more trusting_. She would do her trick and then send them through the doors behind Papy, most of them at least, anyone that went grey was asked to take a seat again and anyone who tried to run I simply stopped. Frisk asked a couple to stay, specifically guards, so it made mine and Papy's job easier. "This is pointless," a voice near me grumbles, I glance down at where I made ass face sit, I'd taken his gun away from him before we entered the room, "like some little light trick is going to do anything,"

"That isn't just some trick," I tell him, he glares at me, "she's testing the aura, if you're not true to who ya are, then it's gonna come out grey,"

"That doesn't mean we are traitors," he growls,

"Perhaps, but it's a good place to start,"

"I can't believe she doesn't trust me, after everything, and what we mean to one another," he pouts, _wait, what did he mean by that?_

"What you mean to one another?" I try to sound as if I'm not really interested, he chuckles and smirks up at me, as if seeing through me,

"Yeah, I _am_ her boyfriend, we've been through _lots_ together," ass face says suggestively, I scoff knowing he's lying, "what don't believe me, why not ask her then?"

"Don't need to," I respond and lean back against the doors, "y'see, I have trust in her, I'm also pretty damn good at reading a lie," I chuckle as he glares at me darkly,

"I don't get you," ass face says after a while, "You're the Renegade, your code name pretty much yells out you're a traitor, a deserter,"

"Your point?" _other than annoying me_ ,

"Why do you stand by her?" he shakes his head, "do you really think she wants peace, with a sister like that?" he laughs, I smirk at him,

"I believe in her, and I believe in what she dreams for, I want to support that, but you don't actually care what I think, you're just trying to annoy me, hoping I'll do something stupid, like try to kill you," I shake my head, he annoys me but I'm not going to stupidly rise to him. Frisk is doing the last person now, _she looks tired_ , that's a lot of magical energy she's expended on testing what, around three hundred beings. One of the guys she had asked to stay starts moving over to us,

"You know, she makes this cute little whimper if you kiss her neck in just the right spot," ass face whispers just before he's hauled away, he smirks at me as I feel rage bubble up, _I want to rip that look of his face_ , but a small hand pressing lightly against my chest stops me moving to do that, I look down to an exhausted Frisk,

"G?" she frowns up in concern and reaches a hand to my cheek, "what did he say to anger you?" I take a deep breath and smile at her,

"Nothing important, ass face was just trying to get a rise out of me," I shrug, "almost worked," I admitted, she snorts out a laugh,

"Ass face?"

"My new name for him, I think he suits it,"

"Oh yes, I think I can agree," she giggles lightly and I feel myself calm down, she leans against me, "Uhh, I never want to do that again," she heaves a tired sigh, "Paps is going with Roger, Steve and Garrison to secure those who came up suspect, I want _you_ to question them tomorrow,"

"Me?" I respond slightly shocked,

"Yup, told you before it's the kind of thing I'd ask of you, I know you will get the truth out of them, some may be innocent and just confused, but I want to know what bases have been compromised by Brian and if there are going to be raids and..." she yawns,

"I understand, I know what to find out," I cut her off and pick her up,

"G!" she complains putting up a weakest fight I've ever seen,

"You need to rest," I tell her while walking out of the community hall, "now I just need to find somewhere to do so..." I look down and find a young monster staring up at me in awe,

"Oh, hey MK," Frisk smiles at the small dinosaur like monster with no arms,

"I already showed Mr. Castle to a room to rest, would you like me to show you to rooms you both can stay in Miss. Ambassador, Mr. Renegade?"

"MK, I told you just to call me Frisk," she chuckles while fighting another yawn,

"Just one room kid," I tell him, he nods and starts running off, only to fall on his face, he gets up again before I can help,

"We are not sharing a room," Frisk mumbles, I glance down to see her snuggling into my chest,

"Like you have any choice," I chuckle, she growls lightly but soon enough she's fallen asleep. MK leads us to a room,

"Mr. Castle is just next door," he grins, "I'll get some food for you all!" he then rushes off, falling on his face again. I cringe but leave him to it, Papy pops his head out of the room next door,

"IS FRISK OKAY?" he enquires,

"She's fine, just worn herself out, I'm gonna get her settled is that okay with you Mr. Castle?" Papy grins at me and nods, "someone needs to tell me who came up with these names,"

"ALPHYS AND UNDYNE MOSTLY," Papy answers, "EXCEPT MINE AND YOURS, UNDYNE WANTED TO CALL ME TOWER,"

"Who came up with ours?" I ask while I open the door trying not to drop Frisk,

"SHE DID," Papy strokes Frisk's head, she mumbles incoherent words in her sleep and grips my sweater tightly, "I'M GOING TO GO REST, LONG DAY TOMORROW!" he then leaves us, I chuckle and head into the room,

"So, _you_ called me renegade hmm," I smile and set her down on the bed, moments later there is a knock, MK with the food. Thankfully it's just sandwiches and some fruit, I leave it covered and on the table before lying down beside Frisk and pulling her into my arms. "I love you," I whisper before drifting off to sleep myself.

*Frisk*

I was pulled from my sleep by someone thrashing about beside me, my eyes go wide as I realise it's G having another nightmare, "G wake up," I shake his arm but nothing, is aura starts to glow, _dammit not again_ , I grab onto him tightly, "come on G please wake up, god we make such a pair, with both of us having nightmares, lord help the day we both have one at the same time, god what am I saying! It's not like we are always going to be sharing a bed, right?" I look down at his pained sleeping face, _I kind of don't like that thought_ , it brings a pain to my chest. My body begins to float, "Oh come on wake up," I grab his shoulders, I don't have the energy in me to bring forth a green aura, I used up too much magic testing everyone, "G," I shake him uselessly, tears have formed under his closed eye sockets. Not quite aware of my own actions, but moving purely on an emotional response, I wipe the tears away and pull myself close kissing him softly. Suddenly I'm somewhere else...

I look around, this place looks unerringly familiar, but everything is like in black and white. Long brightly lit corridors lead off from either side of me, I choose one and start walking. I stumble to a stop when I see a familiar room, but something is missing, there's a bunch of scrap metal and wires, a toolbox and a metal platform in the centre. Walking inside I frown, this makes no sense. I choose to keep moving. I stop once again, a harsh cry of pain whips through the air, "Dad stop, please stop it hurts!" I start running towards the cry,

"Shush boy, it will be over with soon, there's no need for you to shout, I'm the only one here," I gulp at the voice, Gaster, I somehow make my feet move faster, I throw away my fear, _I can't succumb to that right now, someone needs help!_ I skid to a stop in a large lab, Gaster is stood behind a console furiously tapping away, "this will triple your magical capability you will see, the pain is nothing compared to what you receive,"

"Is that how you justify this!" I turn to see, G?! Well it looks like G, only younger and the cracks in his skull are non-existent, he's strapped to a metal chair, and there's a large machine held above him, pointing at one of his hands, his other hand is bleeding badly,

"Son, you're being ridiculous, you can't see the broader spectrum of this, a small sacrifice, a greater reward, besides I went through the same procedure, it doesn't hurt half as much as your complaining, now sit still," he activates the machine and I stare in horror as it fires a laser towards G's hand,

"Stop!" both G and I cry out, G looks over at me, he looks evidently shocked, _wait, wait a minute, is this his dream! If that's the case time to change it_. I raise my hands and instantly the red glow of determination floods over them, I fire the energy at the machine. Everything goes white for a moment and I have to squeeze my eyes shut only to open them again at the sound of crying. G is still sat strapped to the chair struggling and in pain, but everything else seems frozen. I rush forward,

"You have to wake up," I tell him, he gives me a look filled with pain and fear and it breaks my heart, I remove the straps and pull him into my arms, this is definitely a younger version of him, _he's as small as I am_ , "come on G you got to wake up," I pull away and wipe his tears away,

"I don't know how..." he whimpers. We both flinch as things slowly start to move again, flickering disjointedly, "how do I wake up?" he sounds slightly panicked and he's looking around the room,

"Look at me," he doesn't, _he's slipping back into the dream_ , "Sans, look at me," he looks directly at me and I smile warmly, "time to wake up okay?" I give him a gentle kiss; his eyes widen and then...

I suddenly drop onto G, back in reality, _what the hell was that? How did I even..._ His arms wrap around me tightly, "G?"

"I'm awake," he mumbles into my shoulder, I return the embrace as best as I can, kind of hard in the position we are in, we are quiet for a while before he asks, "how did you..."

"I'm not even sure of that myself," I respond, he sits up taking me with him and keeping his face buried in the crook of my neck, he shudders so I rub his back,

"Not sure what brought that on, usually there's a few months between me having _that_ dream..." he lets out a sigh, "and now I have it days between,"

"A lot has been happening G, maybe it's just stress induced,"

"Probably," he finally pulls back, there's still tears on his face. I wipe them away and he chuckles, "I suppose I did get something out of this though,"

"And what was that?" I raise an eyebrow in question,

"You kissed me," he smirks, _oh great flirty G is back_ ,

"Uhh," I stumble to deny it and his smirk deepens,

"That means you don't hate kissing me," his hands move up my back pulling me closer,

"Well, I," I gulp, "I already said I didn't hate it before so..." _that is not helping Frisk!_

"So, does that mean I can kiss you back?" he whispers, pulling me even closer,

"Um," _you're supposed to say no, Frisk, say no... but do I want to say no?_ One of his hands tangles into my hair,

"I'm taking your silence as a yes if you don't answer," we are millimetres away from one another, its taking everything in me not to whimper, "okay," he kisses me, his hand gripping my hair, not tight enough to hurt but enough for me to feel it and know I can't pull away. My hands which had been resting on his shoulders gripped his sweater for a moment before moving to wrap my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. _I should be pushing him away, I should, I know this, but I can't_. I literally just melt into the damn kiss and he deepens it, his tongue demanding entrance and I just willingly give it, _like some weak-willed princess!_ A couple of minutes later, although it could have been hours it felt like it, G pulls out of the kiss and rests his forehead against mine, both of us breathing deeply, "so, you hungry? MK brought us food," he simply chuckles when I punch him in the arm.


	28. Chapter 28

*Frisk*

We sit silently eating the sandwiches MK had brought for us while I had been sleeping, I suppose I was sulking a little but G can't stop grinning, as if he's won a huge prize. I wish I could know what's going through his thoughts right now, because mine are a mess. _I let him kiss me, god I kissed him first!_ Twice, but he only knows the one in the dream, _and that's all he needs to know_ , I can feel my face burning as he glances over at me, "You okay there sweetheart, you seem a tad flustered," he smirks,

"I'm perfectly fine," I pout getting up and putting my plate on the table, I let out a little startled yelp as his arms wrap around me from behind,

"That's a shame, I like it when you're all flushed," he whispers in my ear,

"G!" I complain only getting chuckles,

"We should get more sleep, it's only like three a.m.," he says lifting me off my feet,

"But I'm not sleepy," I point out, he drops us both onto the bed,

"Well..." he rolls on top of me, "I could help with that?" he says suggestively, I narrow my eyes at him,

"Behave," I grumble and try to move but he pins me down,

"Oh no, you're not escaping me sweetheart," he chuckles as I gaze up at him slightly panicked, "relax kitten, I won't do anything you don't want me to," I relax a little as his gaze softens, but it still sends a whirl of emotions flooding though me, _what is that look on his face_ , I frown up at him, "what's wrong?" he asks while moving hair behind my ear gently,

"I'm trying to figure you out," I answer honestly, he smiles,

"Oh?"

"What are you thinking?" I ask curiously, he simply smirks, "never mind I don't want to know, not if your thoughts aren't clean," I turn my face away,

"I told you, I won't do anything you don't want me to, but I can't help where my thoughts take me," he chuckles, "but don't worry, the only thing I'm thinking about right now," he gently grips my chin pulling me to look at him once more, "is kissing you again, because god damn, I do like to kiss you," _okay, now I'm as red as a tomato!_ He chuckles leaning down and giving me a quick kiss, "not what you expected?"

"I uh..." I don't know what to say or even think, _what does he even mean by that!_

"A quick one just isn't enough," he chuckles before kissing me again, this time longer, and of course I just melt into it again, _come on Frisk shove him off! But no, I won't listen to my inner thoughts, what do I do? I pull him closer!_ He chuckles pulling back and rolling onto his side, "gotta be careful, that could be addictive," he pulls me to him and rests his chin on my head. I'm left feeling confused and slightly giddy, _what the hell is wrong with me!_

*G*

I almost felt too giddy, I had to contain it though. I'm still not sure exactly what she feels for me, _but it's something strong right? She wouldn't kiss me like that otherwise surely?_ I'm going to have to talk to someone about it, not Papy, he will just get too excited and he's still pretty innocent, definitely not Undyne because she will start shouting it off around everywhere and Frisk would never forgive me. That leaves Alphys, _that could work_ , she would respect my wish for it to be private and I can cope to a certain extent with her fangirling. Okay, now that I've decided that, I just need to keep on as normal until we get back to main base, as for now. Time to work. We are walking down the corridors, Frisk is explaining to Steve, who she has dubbed head guard for now, what we are going to do, he's listening intently, "Renegade will handle the suspected, as for the rest, Castle and I will assist in getting everyone packed, we will reorganise roles and name leaders, I'm just waiting on confirmation for your relocation,"

"Of course, though if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to suggest Renegade take Rogers with him, it is very clearly obvious he doesn't require help but if there's anything needed, Rogers knows where to get it," Steve suggests, Frisk looks to me with a questioning look, I nod,

"Sure, he's got a strong stomach, right?" I ask,

"Uh, I believe so, he is our leading champion in the annual eating contest," Steve notes,

"You have a.." I get cut off by Frisk raising her hand,

"Let's just get this job done, the sooner we have the information the better, we still need to get back to main base and relocate everyone there," she pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs, "I just want this mess dealt with so we can move forward and execute the plan,"

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll get you that info before you know it," I promise giving her a quick kiss on top of her head, she gives me a thoughtful look before smiling and nodding,

"This way sir," I turn to a large fellow I assume is Rogers, I give a quick wave to Frisk and Papy and follow.

As soon as we walk into the room holding the suspected, I can already tell some of them I may not even have to talk to. I receive a lot of glares, I just smirk. "You can use this room for the interrogations," Rogers indicates to a small room off to the side, "I already got it set up," I look inside to see a small table and a chair either side,

"Cheers, so, who would like to go first?" I grin when everyone takes a step back, "Oh come now, I don't bite," I pause gazing over them, "well not too hard at least," Rogers chuckles beside me, "no volunteers, well, guess we best start with the most important," I turn my gaze and narrow down on the weedy man that is Brian, "you have a choice, walk in the room or I force you," I wait for him to move, lucky for him he does. Slowly and angrily, "keep an eye on the rest won't you Rogers," he nods and I close the door after me, "Take a seat, _Brian_ ,"

"I don't have to answer any of your questions," he announces dropping into one of the chairs, I sit opposite him and smile,

"Of course, you don't, I never said you had to," this confuses his small mind,

"But this is an interrogation,"

"Is it?" I rest my elbows on the table and steeple my fingers, "because as it is, we already have enough on you to confirm you're a traitor, so..."

"You have no proof at all!" he slams his hands down on the desk,

"You may want to decide on where you hold your secret meetings a little more, I mean, Muffet's Cafe, really?" I chuckle, "that woman spies on everyone, she _deals_ in information,"

"As if the word of one spider is higher than my own," he responds scornfully,

"I like how you didn't deny the meetings," I grin at his blank look, "also, it wasn't just the word of one spider," I add on,

"Then what's the point of this, you already know I've given away the location of main base and Magenta base!" he screams,

"True, we do," I nod, _we do now_ ,

"It's too late though, Magenta base doesn't stand a chance," he laughs, "in a few short hours it will be gone, and within days main base will be too, and _that child's_ pathetic excuse for a resistance will crumble,"

"You really shouldn't underestimate _that child_ ," I chuckle darkly and pull out my phone, I make a quick call as he watches me carefully, "Hey gills,"

"What do you want punk!" Undyne's voice growls from the other end,

"So magenta base,"

"What about it?"

"Needs to be evacuated, like now," I enjoy watching the thought process on Brian's face, "Brian has been very helpful in giving us the info he gave to the kingdom, you should step up on the process of moving main base too, it's also a target,"

"Wait, _you're_ interrogating them, who gave you that job!" _I don't appreciate to tone_ ,

"Who do you think, _she_ trust's my abilities, plus unlike you, I'll leave them alive, just about," I send a wink at Brian and his face pales, "just get things sorted,"

"Whatever!" she puts the phone down on me,

"She's always a pleasure to talk to," I chuckle, "now, anything else you'd like to share, or maybe confess, depending on what you say, depends on how capable you will be able to walk back out that door," I grin and crack the knuckles on one hand.

"What did you do to him?" Rogers asks as Brian shuffles out of the room and over to the corner, everyone giving him a wide berth, "he soiled himself?" Rogers looks like he's trying not to laugh,

"Amazingly I hardly had to do anything, but Brian's been very helpful," I turn my head over to look towards Brian, "Haven't you Brian!" I say loudly, enjoying the flinch and whimper, Rogers does laugh this time, "Now let's see, the main ones in here we need to be concerned with are, Lucas, Morrigan, Lucile, Jefferson and my favourite, Ass face, you may know him as Kevin, we won't need to question them really as Brian helpfully let me know exactly where they stand," I look around the rest of the room, "the rest won't take too long, couple of questions, they are most likely innocent and confused,"

"We should probably get that room cleaned first," Rogers suggests glancing in and cringing,

"Maybe yeah..." I agree slowly, "who knew one man could make so much mess?"

The clean-up was done quickly and I fired through the rest of the questioning, most of them were simply distrusting of Frisk, which pissed me off, they all promised that they were for the resistance, lucky for them I could tell they meant it. After they had been sent off with another guard, along with a message to Frisk letting her know the information and that I had contacted Undyne with the most urgent news, Rogers turns to me, "So what now?"

"Well, now I have a little fun, I've been dying to have a word with ass face, since he really wanted to make me angry yesterday," I grin as Rogers chuckles, I turn to ass face, "lets chat," he frowns at me, "in the room," I command, he smirks at me,

"Make me," he laughs, the others around him take a step away, I just shrug, snapping my fingers and surrounding him in my aura,

"If you insist," and force him into the room. Once we are both sat I just stare at him.

"What do you want? I'm not going to give you any information," he snarls at me,

"You know ass face, I don't need information from you, Brian gave us all we needed,"

"I think you should use my name _pal_ ,"

"I did, it's _ass face_ , now..."

"My name is not ass face!" ass face growls,

"For a human your awfully snarly, like an angry puppy, do you need to attend an obedience school, bad ass face," I chuckle as he gets more annoyed, he tries to jump over the table, but with a snap of my fingers he's frozen mid-air, arms outstretched, "now what I am after, is an apology,"

"What the hell for!" he demands,

"For how you spoke of Frisk yesterday,"

"Aww did I upset you, did I hit a sore spot," ass face grins, "did she tell you how we used to be lovers, you know I know all her special spots, want me to tell you?" I feel my gaze darken, my eye has most likely gone out, so I'm now staring at ass face with two dark sockets,

"You could have just apologised and we would both walk out of here happy, sadly, it seems that you really, **want to have a bad time**..."

I walked out the room ten minutes later, closing the door behind me, Rogers hands me a damp cloth, I thank him and wipe the blood from my hands, "Is he?"

"He lives, though I should end his sorry existence," _saying suggestive things about my sweet Frisk, how dare he,_

"I have to say sir, I'm impressed with your control," Rogers grins at me as we leave the room, he locks it and we continue walking,

"Please, just call me G."


	29. Chapter 29

*Frisk*

Reorganising and packing up an entire base was more work than I'd like. Especially when I found out just how badly monsters were treated here, selecting a new leader became an issue. A deep distrust between races had arisen here and it was painful to listen to the complaints. Surprisingly the answer to the problem pretty much solved itself as Steve, a human guard I had put in charge of security and Garrison a monster dog guard, quickly calmed everyone down. As I watched them both I grinned with how well they got along, almost like brothers.

"I've decided," I say standing up, "our goal, the resistances goal, is to bring all beings together, without hatred or prejudice, so, this faction will be led not by one leader, but two," I turn the Steve and Garrison, "and I know exactly who I can count on," I smile at their shocked looks, everyone catches on quickly and voices their agreements. We quickly then move on to the logistics of it all, I have a quick call with Alphys who confirms the new location. We are lucky this is one of the smaller bases and that there are enough vehicles to transport everyone, including the traitors, because there is no way we can just leave them and I'm not about to condone killing them.

I stand up from the computer desk and stretch, having just finished wiping everything off the system. The kingdom obviously knows this location so removing any evidence is a must. Familiar arms slip around my waist from behind, "How you doing sweetheart?" G mumbles in my ear, I glance to the side at him as he rests his chin on my shoulder,

"Just finished in here, you all done?"

"Yup, Brian was very helpful," he chuckles, "Ass face on the other hand," he scowls, I frown at him and raise an eyebrow questioningly, "he said some choice things, I made a point to teach him a little lesson is being respectful," I chuckle lightly and shake my head, "he's still alive you don't need to worry about that,"

"I wasn't," I smile and lean into him slightly, "I trust you G," he kisses me on the forehead and grins,

"Come on kitten, Papy says we can get some food then think about heading home," he steps away but before heading out he grabs my hand pulling me along, _things have changed between us, haven't they? What exactly is going on between us now?_ "The sooner we can get back the better,"

"Oh," I gasp suddenly remembering what else I had spoken to Alphys about before, "we have to make a stop on the way, to meet someone," I scowl slightly,

"Oh?"

"Yeah, trust is a little on the low at the moment, so where as normally this would be handled by someone else, we, or rather I have been asked by Alphys to personally go," I groan, "is there any way to contain Paps, excitement?"

"Wait, who are we meeting?" he gives me a look of horror,

"Oh, you'll see," I chuckle, _I wonder if he has the same reaction to this guy as I do?_

"That just makes me nervous sweetheart," he shakes his head and we step into the busy food hall, MK comes running up to us and starts guiding us to a table where Paps is already sat at with Steve, Garrison and Rogers. We eat, we laugh and throughout it all G sits close to my side. Yup things have definitely changed, _I just wish I knew what to_.

Many hours later and we pull up at a small fast food restaurant, I made both brothers sit in the back as we had to pick someone up. I had been listening to their bickering for the past few hours, G had been making puns, which only seemed to annoy Paps more and more with each one. They both became silent as I stopped the truck, "Okay we are just picking someone up who will direct us to the location of the meeting, we're going to be nice and calm about this," I focus this mostly at Paps who just looks confused, G looks curious. We all turn as an orange cat like monster jumps into the passenger seat,

"Yo little buddy," he greets me,

"Hey BP, how's it hanging?" I grin when he sighs dramatically,

"Oh, you know, could be better, s'pouse it could be worse, I mean selling glam burgers isn't exactly the dream y'know,"

"Oh god no," I hear G mutter behind me, I can't bring myself to look at them right now,

"Yo skelebro's," BP gives them a lazy grin,

"Please tell me we're not?" G grips the back of my seat, "I'm begging you,"

"Sorry G," I cringe and finally glance back, we all look at Paps, who looks like he's about to explode with excitement, "Paps, tone it down or you will be staying in the truck," I warn,

"OKAY!" but he's still bouncing in his seat, I sigh and turn back forward,

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" I glance at BP who nods. He directs us to a nice little village, _kind of reminds me of where I grew up_. We eventually pull up by a very pink looking two-story house. G grumbles and sulks but Paps literally pushes him out of the truck, he's bouncing on his feet, I chuckle quietly and walk up to the door with BP who knocks. The door slams open,

"OOOOH YES!" our host poses dramatically leaning against the door frame, all pink and glittery, "Darling!" he squeals pulling me into a hug, which isn't exactly comfortable against his metal body, "come in, come in!" he drags me further into the house only to let go of me and squeal again, "PAPY DARLING!" they both squeal and hug,

"Nope!" G separates them, he seems very irritated,

"Hmm, fine," turning back to me his eyes sparkle, "Frisk darling, your hair," he walks over and starts fluffing with it, "definitely a Sansy cut," I frown, _how does he know? Also, Sansy?_ I glance over at G,

"Do I even want to know?" I ask,

"I had a lot of jobs in the underground," G responds,

"Sansy was one of my best!" G scowls at the nickname, I smirk, _I am so using that!_ "Now, before we start, I have something for you to try on,"

"No," I start trying to move away, "knowing you Mettaton it's a damn dress!"

"Darling, I told you to call me MT, and how do you know you won't like it," he moves quickly and grabs me before I can run for it, "it won't kill you to try it on my dear,"

"Aren't you going to help?" I ask looking at G specifically as I'm being dragged away,

"I would, but my curiosity is holding me back, I mean _you_ in a _dress_..." he smirks,

"I hate you!" I yell as I'm pulling into a bathroom, G's laughter following.

*G*

Burgerpants led Papy and I into a large living room, I'm starting to think Mettaton only uses one colour scheme, pink and glitter. To my surprise someone else was here, I frown at a robot who looks somewhat similar to Mettaton but blue, "Oh, hey guys," the voice I recognised though,

"Napstablook?"

"How are you guys?" he asks smiling,

"ALPHYS MADE BLOOKY A BODY LIKE METTA'S," Papy tells me as he sits down,

"Heh, looks good on you," I tell him,

"Oh, you don't need to say that, my cousin just wanted me to work with him, and well you got to look the part," he shrugs, we make small talk until Mettaton comes strolling in,

"Let me introduce you to the new and improved Frisk!" he announces and turns to the door, "Frisk dear you have to come out,"

"FINE BUT IF ANYONE LAUGHS I'M BRINGING THEM A WORLD OF PAIN!" she yells and storms into the room, face flushed red, arms folded and pouting. She is now wearing a blue and purple striped off the shoulders dress, with a golden belt with a red heart buckle and tan brown ankle boots, she looks adorable.

We are all silent, she glances at us nervously, "someone say something, or I start swinging," she threatens,

"You look good Frisk," Napstablook compliments,

"IT SUITS YOU FRISK!" Papy nods, she huffs before walking over to where I'm sat and dropping down beside me,

"What about you G, anything to say?" she asks not looking at me, I smile and lean closer to her,

"I think you look adorable, my cute little kitten," I coo at her, she glares up at me,

"Yeah, well this kitten has claws," she hisses giving my shoulder a light punch, I take her hand and kiss it bringing out that blush I do so adore,

"Are you two a thing?" Mettaton asks, Frisks head snaps around,

"No!" she yells trying to pull her hand away, I simply grip it tighter,

"Yet," I say enjoying how flustered she gets,

"Ohh," Mettaton grins,

"Let's just get this meeting done please, so I can get out of this damn dress," she mumbles the last part.

I pretty much zoned out most of their discussion, too busy looking at Frisk, once they had finished Mettaton insisted we stay for the night, not listening to any objections. We ended up agreeing, a good night of rest would be better for us to travel tomorrow. I lay on the bed dozing when Frisk came into the room after having a shower, "For a robot, he sure has a ridiculous amount of shower products, I mean, does he even actually shower, wouldn't he like rust?" she asks, I chuckle and prop myself up to look at her,

"I don't think Alphys would give him a body that rusts," I point out,

"Huh, I suppose your right," she giggles, "there was a rubber ducky in there too, I'm just picturing him in a bubble bath," she drops onto the bed beside me giggling more, I smile turning on my side, "it's a ridiculous image," she looks at me, "so, I suppose we're sharing a room again,"

"Unless you want me to leave?" I ask her seriously, _not that I have any intention of leaving_ ,

"I, I don't mind," she responds looking away and blushing lightly,

"Good, because I really don't want to be anywhere else," I lie back down and close my eye sockets, _I feel exhausted_ ,

"G?" I feel the bed shift beside me,

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Goodnight," I feel her kiss my cheekbone, I open one eye socket to see her leaning over me slightly,

"You call that a goodnight kiss?" I chuckle as she flushes darker red, I raise my hand to her moving it behind her neck, I smile when she doesn't pull away but lets me pull her down, "this is a proper goodnight kiss," her lips are so soft, _I could kiss her for hours_ , I deepen the kiss slightly, wrapping my free arm around her waist and pulling her tight against me. When I pull back she's breathing heavily, "goodnight sweetheart," she just buries her face in my chest all flustered. I start to doze off when she whispers,

"What are you doing to me G?"

"Depends, what do you want me to do?" I ask suggestively, she sighs and lets out a little laugh,

"G, you flirt!"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N - So I didn't think this story would get anywhere close to 30 parts, welp lol. I will say it's coming close to the end, at least from the notes I've made in a plan of sorts, not many things to happen now although that could change as a lot of what I have put in this story wasn't planned originally :D well hope you guys are still enjoying it! Now enough of me rambling, onto the new chapter! Oh, just a warning, this chapter will be jumping pov's frequently.**

*Frisk*

I drop onto the sofa and sigh with satisfaction, I'm so glad to be back home, well main base home. G chuckles, "How about you rest kitten, I'll go fill the devil's duo in,"

"Thanks," I mumble, I could already feel myself falling asleep, we had pushed it to our limits to get back after Mettaton's without stopping,

"I'LL GO FIND SOME FOOD FOR US ALL!" Paps says, I just grumble an agreement of sorts and barely hear them leave. I fall blessedly into slumber. I'm abruptly pulled from the peaceful darkness of sleep by frantic banging on the door, when no-one answers it I assume I'm still alone so with a sigh I get up and open the door to find an agitated Jason,

"Hey Jason, what's wrong?" I ask with a yawn,

"Sorry I woke you Frisk but it's important," he says grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room,

"Huh, what's going on Jason?"

"I uh, I found something strange on the perimeter up top, I need you to come and see it," he tells me while dragging me to the elevator,

"Okay, okay, I'm coming no need to be so forceful," I pull my hand out of his grip as we get in the elevator and stifle another yawn, _god I'm still half asleep_ , "so what's wrong up there?"

"You'll see," he responds shifting from one foot to the next, _why's he acting so nervous_ , now that I look at him, he looks pale and he's sweating,

"Hey are you okay?" I ask concerned,

"I'm fine, perfectly fine," he jumps out of the elevator and starts guiding me to the perimeter, "It's over here," once at the edge I frown,

"What am I supposed to be looking for Jason?" I ask,

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Jason mutters, I turn around to question what he's sorry about but suddenly his hands are around my neck and I can't react quick enough, he slams be against a half fallen down wall, "I have to do this, you have given me no choice," black spots start swimming in my vision as I fight for air, _no, this isn't happening, it hurts..._ everything is fading.

 _I don't want to die..._

 ** _Stay determined!_**

*G*

"We should let her sleep, she seems exhausted," I say to Papy, he nods, we all were worn out if I was to be honest. I headed towards the labs, intent on talking to Alphys, now's the best time while Frisk sleeps safely. Papy heads off to get food so I was alone when I entered the lab, "hey doc," he grins,

"S..Sans welcome back, where's F..Frisk?"

"Sleeping," I answer dropping onto one of the stools that occupy the lab, "I've come to report," she nods and grabs her clip board, I give her the low down on what happened, and told her a little of what I paid attention to when meeting with Mettaton, "hey Al, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something,"

"S..sure Sans," she smiles at me as she places the clip board down, "what's wrong?"

"Well, nothing's wrong per-say, but I, well to be honest I need some advice,"

"Oh?"

"Well," _god this was more awkward than I figured it would be_ , I sigh and rub the back of my head, "how did you and Undyne find out each other's feelings?" Alphys blushes slightly at the question,

"Well, I err," she gulps, "it w..was Frisk, she encouraged b..both of us to t..talk to each other and kind of just yelled a..at us to" she goes even brighter red, "kiss already, w..well things sort of j..just went from there," she gives a little nervous laughter and silence follows, after a few minutes she readjusts her glasses and asks, "why did you want to k..know?"

"Well, um,"

"Sans, you're n..not usually the nervous type," she tilts her head and looks at me thoughtfully, "is this about Frisk?" I let out a sigh and smile slightly,

"Yeah," I shrug,

"You love her don't y..you!" her eyes sparkle and when I nod slowly she squeals,

"Please don't start shouting it around,"

"H..have you told her?"

"No, I'm still trying to figure out how _she_ feels," I sigh again, "that's why I came to talk to you, any advice on figuring it out?"

"Sans, you're really thick skulled," she chuckles, "it s..should be plainly obvious, but then again, Frisk is just as bad,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask confused,

"Y..you're just going to have to f..figure it out, talk to her," she tells me, she's right I should just talk to Frisk, we continue talking for a while before I decide I should go get some rest myself after noticing the time. I stand up to leave but suddenly feel dizzy and have to sit back down. I rub my face, the feeling passes as quickly as it came, _what was that?_

"Y..you're just going to have to f..figure it out, talk to her," Alphys says, _wait, she's already said that, right?_ "Sans, are you a..alright?"

"I," I glance at the clock, _I'm sure it was slightly later than that, like by ten minutes_. Realisation dawns on me what I'm feeling and I shoot to my feet, "Frisk..." I run out the lab ignoring Alphys shouting after me. I have to find her, I have to get to Frisk.

 _That was a reset!_

*Frisk*

I jolted upright breathing hard, _what just happened? Was that a dream..._ pounding on the door makes me jump. _Please no..._ Taking a deep gulp of air, I answer the door, "Jason, hey..." _no, no, no!_

"Sorry I woke you Frisk but it's important," he says grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room before I can react,

"W..what's going on Jason?" I ask, _come on Frisk you already know!_

"I uh, I found something strange on the perimeter up top, I need you to come and see it," he tells me while dragging me to the elevator,

"Okay..." I pull myself from his grip when we are in the elevator, _how should I handle this_ , now I understand why he was so nervous. I choose to stay silent and just watch him shifting from one foot to the next, we exit the small elevator,

"It's over here," he hurries me to the edge of the territory, I sigh, _why did he have to do this_ , I had liked Jason too, he worked hard, and was helpful and everyone got along with him, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," he mutters, I turn around, ready for his attack this time, so when his hands wrap around my neck I act quickly, bringing my arm up and across, I drop my elbow down knocking his hands away, I then use his moment of shock to slam my fist hard into his face, and he's out like a light. I take a few deep breaths as an onslaught of emotions batters me, _I should have died, I did die, I reset again, oh god, why... why!_ I crouch down and wrap my arms around my knees, tears sting my eyes, _what do I do?_

"G... I need you..." I cry out quietly.

*G*

I literally crash into the unit we share and try not to panic when I see she's not on the sofa where I left her. I check all the rooms but she's not there, as I come out of the unit Alphys comes to a stop beside me huffing for breath, "Sans, w...what is w..wrong?"

"I need to find Frisk now, it's life or death," I tell her,

"Okay, j..just calm down,"

"I can't calm down, Frisk is in danger," she looks at me in disbelief, "please Alphys trust me on this, I wouldn't be panicking so badly otherwise,"

"O..okay okay," I pulls a small tablet out of her lab coat pocket, "let's just c..check the camera's" she spends a couple of minutes tapping in the screen, I've started pacing, "well it l..looks like she entered the elevator with J..Jason," she tells me, _so the surface_ , I teleport without another second, looking around frantically, then I hear it, barely a whisper, but I hear it non-the less,

"G... I need you..."

"Frisk!" I shout out, I start running towards the direction her voice came from. I almost stumble when I finally spot her crouched down at the edge of the facilities grounds, "Frisk!" she looks up at me with tears in her eyes, I teleport the last bit of distance dropping beside her and wrapping her in my arms, she instantly buries her face in my neck and cries,

"G..."

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here now, everything is going to be okay," I hush her, rubbing a hand down her back, I look to the side and spot an unconscious dude, he looks familiar, _the guy she had visit her in prison I believe, Jason_. He has a nice bruise developing on his face, and blood was pretty much pouring out of his nose,

"I died G, I died..." she sobs, "it hurt so much, I couldn't breathe," I hold her tighter,

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, I should have stayed with you," but she shakes her head at me,

"It's not like we could have known beforehand," she mumbles sadly. Jason groans and she tenses up gripping onto me,

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't let him even touch you again," I lean back from her slightly and she looks up at me with puffy yet still beautiful ruby eyes, my gaze narrows in on her neck and I touch it gently, it's bruised, _the bastard tried to strangle her!_ "We have to take him back down," she nods slowly and we get to our feet, I grab Jason roughly and hold out a hand to her, "let's take a shortcut yeah?" she wipes her face and smiles slowly while taking my hand.

Once back in the base, I first find Asriel and leave Frisk in his care, because I know he won't leave her side and can heal her slightly bruised neck, he's also the next strongest in this place after me and Frisk herself. I then grab Undyne and throw Jason into a small room. I quickly explain what happened to Undyne, she instantly wants to kill the guy, but I stop her, "I'm not saying we don't end his sorry existence, but first, we need to find out why, and more importantly who else if anyone else is in on this."

"And then we kill him?"

"Yes, then we kill him." We both grin and step into the room where Jason is just waking up.

*Frisk*

G left me with Az, ordering him not to let me out of his sight. It made me smile slightly, though I was a little concerned what he was going to do with Jason, especially since he muttered something about finding Undyne. "Let's go to Al's lab," Az suggests, wrapping an arm around me. Once at the lab he heals my neck, I am a little confused why it's so bruised, I removed Jason's hands pretty quickly, _was the damage from the first time carried over? No, it couldn't have_. Az and Alphys try to cheer me up, Az throwing a few puns and Alphys going into another rant about mew mew kissy cutie. "So, how was the trip?" Az asks after a while, "anything interesting happen?" _hmm, other than almost causing a diner fight and coming close to having my twin take over me, dying from a bomb, moving an entire base of people and dealing with a sparkly robot who insisted in putting me in a dress every time he saw me,_

"Not really..." I shrug,

"Anything happen between you and G?" he asks, I feel my face burn up instantly and I cover it with my hands,

"Wait, s..something did happen?" I can feel them both staring at me, I nod slowly but refuse to look at them,

"What happened?" Az pushes, I send him a small glare and he just chuckles, with an aggravated sigh I look down at my lap,

"I kinda kissed him..." I mumble,

"Like you haven't done that before," Az teases,

"This time it was different," I protest, I can't deny it anymore like an ignorant little girl,

"D..different how?" Alphys asks,

"Well," I gulp glancing from Alphys to Az and back again before groaning out, "I think I'm in love with the idiot," they give me silent blank looks, "what?" I ask unnerved,

"Well sis, we kind of already knew that,"

"W..we have j..just been waiting for y..you to realise it," Alphys chuckles, I just groan again, "you s..should talk to him,"

"I can't!" I hiss, "it's too embarrassing, and there's no way he feels the same way about me, he's just a tease, a flirt. He could have anyone he wants..."

"I'm pretty sure he wants you sis," Az laughs, I punch him in the arm while blushing brightly, "it's so obvious it practically slaps you in the face,"

"You r..really should talk to him F..Frisk," Alphys tells me patting my knee,

"Okay, but after everything is done and over with. When I don't have to worry about someone trying to kill me," they both smile at me, and I feel like a weight has been lifted. It feels good to admit my feelings, after all I really can't deny it anymore. _I'm in love with a damn skeleton!_


	31. Chapter 31

*Frisk*

I left Alphys and Az giggling with one another and went back to the unit I shared with G and Paps, rubbing my eyes I walk into G's room, I pause, _I should go to my own room... meh_. I drop onto his bed and fall asleep. I was whipped out, long journey, then getting killed and resetting, I just wanted to sleep. I'm not sure how long I slept but a I woke again yelping in pain and gripping my head, I heard yelling, but not with my ears...

 ** _'FRISK WAKE UP!'_**

 _'What the actual hell!'_ I yelled back internally as I register it's Chara's voice,

 ** _'You have to leave now!'_**

 _'Wait what?'_

 ** _'Ugh your taking too long!'_** suddenly everything went numb and my body started moving by itself,

 _'Chara what the hell, give me back my body!' god that sounded ridiculous_ ,

 ** _'No time,'_** she moves us out of the bedroom, G and Paps look up as we step through,

"AH YOU'RE AWAKE!" Paps grins, but G's gaze narrows and he stops Paps from moving towards us, I grin internally,

"Chara?" he growls,

"Simmer down bonehead and both of you follow!" Chara orders moving us to the door, _what are you doing?_ "finding the alarm," _why?_ "shut up Frisk there's no time to explain!" she growls, G grabs our arm,

"What the hell is going on!" he demands, Chara knocks his grip off and pushing him away forcefully, _don't hurt him,_

"Ugh fine, but where is the damn alarm Frisk!" _if you told me what's going on and gave me control back..._ "Nope, I have another way," G and Paps are watching us confused, I wince in pain, _what are you doing Chara!_ She doesn't respond but starts moving again with purpose, "Ah ha!" she walks into a room and activates an alarm, a booming voice rings out throughout the base,

"THIS IS NOT A DRILL, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE NEAREST EVACUATION POINT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL..." it kept on repeating,

"Alright explain!" G asks while grabbing us and moving along the corridors, "and give us Frisk back,"

"Calm down ya bone bag, she's still here, she just wasn't moving quick enough," _how **am** I still here? Last time you took over I ended up in your body,_ "I knocked myself out, let's not have you going in my body again, you pissed the doc off enough last time," G gives us a funny look, "I was talking to Frisk," she smirks, _you still need to explain what you're doing exactly,_ "alright miss snippy," she grumbles, "your base is about to get raided, in maybe ten minutes or so, I was just going to leave it be but I'd rather have the pleasure of killing you myself so, plus seeing Father angry at failing is kind of amusing," _I thought you didn't feel anything?_ "ya ya, shush," she glances up at G who is still pulling us along, we are in a more crowded corridor now, she grins wide, _what the hell are you plotting?_ "y'know I could explain exactly how Frisk feels about you," she says to G, he glances at us, I spot the interest in his gaze but he shakes his head,

"I'd rather she tells me than you,"

"Aww but where's the fun of that, especially after she's just come to admit it to herself," Chara giggles, G's steps falter slightly and Chara's grin gets deeper, her intentions known to me instantly, _DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM!_ I scream out silently she just laughs as we come to a stop, "that she finally realises she's... NO!" somehow, with sheer determination I slam back into my body, breathing heavily I ignore the cackles filling my head, G's hands come to either side of my face and he looks me in the eyes, he sighs and relaxes,

"Sweetheart, you okay?" **_tick tock, time's running out sissy_** , I growl and shake my head,

"Get out of my head Chara," I grumble and start moving to the underground car park dragging G with me, I was glad to see Paps was following, **_if you wish, I've done what I wanted for now, see you soon sissy._** I sigh with relief as I feel her presence leave my mind.

"What's going on!" Undyne comes jogging up to us,

"We have received a warning, we need to evacuate," G answers,

"A warning from who?"

"I'll explain later, for now we just need to leave," I tell her, she nods but clearly wants to push the subject, "later," I promise. We all rush to get everyone onto vehicles, thankfully we had been pretty much ready to leave,

"Ma'am we have a breach!" one of the guard's shouts coming up to us, Alphys and Az come running over,

"We wiped all the data," Az informs,

"Okay, Alphys, Az go with Paps get ready, G, Undyne, with me, we're going to create as much time as we can for everyone, you," I point at the guard, "make sure everyone gets out including yourself," he nods and we all move into action.

"You know, this is pretty much suicide we don't know how many the Kingdom has sent in," Undyne notes,

"No, we'll get out," I say with confidence,

"Oh really?" she shakes her head in disbelief,

"Undyne, you just got to have DETERMINATION," I grin and bring forth the red aura, it envelops me and I know my eyes have started to glow, "ready?"

"Bring it on punk!" Undyne grins with me,

"Let's do this," G chuckles and we turn to face the oncoming threat.

*G*

I teleport the three of us back to the underground car park, Undyne draped between us having been hit badly,

"Hurry!" Frisk says and we start running towards a pickup where Papy, Alphys and Asriel are waiting for us, we push Undyne into the back with Asriel and he starts to heal her, Frisk and I hop onto the back, "Move!" Frisk orders while shielding us from a shower of bullets, I steady us both as the truck shifts and speeds out, looking around I curse loudly as I spot a chopper, Frisk pulls a pained look, "I don't want to hurt anyone, but we have to take them out," she says pointing out two more,

"They're close to the ground, I can knock out their rotors, it shouldn't be too hard a landing,"

"Okay, maybe I can soften their landings," she shrugs, it pains me to see how this upsets her, _she really doesn't like hurting others_ , I snap my fingers and summon three Gaster blasters, Frisk eyes them warily,

"Ready?" I ask, she nods and focuses, I snap my fingers again letting the blasters do their work and Frisk summons a purple aura, she grits her teeth and the choppers are surrounded falling to the ground slower than they should have, once done she slumps a little, "you alright kitten?" I ask pulling her to my side,

"Yeah, that just took a lot of energy," she lets out a sigh, "but they should all be alive,"

"Have I told you how amazing you are," I grin kissing the top of her head, she chuckles lightly and blushes,

"No," she gives me a little shove and we sit down properly, she looks thoughtful for a moment, "I have an idea,"

"Oh?"

"Well, we are still being followed," she points to a vehicle speeding after us in the distance, I nod, _I mean I **could** just blast it and that would solve our problems_, "it's probably going to knock me out though,"

"Then no," I tell her shaking my head,

"I'm going to do it," she grins, if I could I'd roll my eyes, "think you can hold me in place, I'm going to need to stand to do this?"

"Fine," I watch as she unsteadily gets to her feet and I surround her in my aura,

"What is she doing?" Asriel asks, he's opened up the small window at the back and has popped his head out,

"Honestly, I haven't a clue, I'm just rolling with it right now," I respond, we both look at Frisk as she starts drawing symbols in the air, "huh," Asriel and I share a look and he turns around,

"I'd hold on tight everyone," he suggests to those inside, I keep watching as a circle of magic lights up at her feet,

"Errore lapsus vim depellere praecipiam!" she calls out and claps her hands together, energy swirls around us, and suddenly, there's two other trucks, identical to the one we are in,

"Whoa," Asriel mutters,

"Yeah," _I didn't know she could do that_ , she's passed out, but thanks to my aura she's still in place, I guide her down and pull her close to my body placing her between my legs, Asriel shuts the window again and I smile down at her, "my little sorceress," I kiss the top of her head and get comfortable, this was most likely going to be a long ride.

 **A/N - Sorry for the really short chapter, I found it really difficult to write this chapter. I've rewrote it like five times XD but here it is, it's out, and on time, almost. Getting close to the end now!**


	32. Chapter 32

*Frisk*

I had been staring at the screen for the past hour and I still couldn't get past what I was seeing. We were currently at Chaos base, which is coincidentally the very first base for the resistance, it's small and set in the outskirts of the city of Ebott, _far too close to where I grew up for my liking_ , it's also the one base that has been raided, _like multiple times_ , it was here I was arrested for my sister's murderous crimes, _probably not the best place to be_ , but it was only myself, G, Paps, Alphys, Undyne and Az. We had spread out the rest from main base to other bases, Jason had been sent with a few guards to be put with our other traitors. While we were waiting on confirmations of everyone being safe so that we could then move forward with our plans, Alphys and I had been going through the security footage for this base and found something, odd. A man had been roaming the grounds once a week, like he was looking for something or someone, Alphys didn't think it was too strange, people go missing in the area all the time, I mean we are practically at the edge of the mountain. I didn't mention I knew the man though.

"Alright sweetheart, what's wrong?" G's hand comes down gently on my shoulder as he places a plate of spaghetti in front of me, I bite my lip, not sure if I should mention it, _I mean, why is he of all people looking around here, and why, what's he looking for?_ "Kitten?" _What could he possibly want, does he know I've been here?_ "Frisk?" G gives me a little shake and I look up at him, "spill it," I just point at the screen, "this the guy Al mentioned, the one that's been roaming around on a regular basis, think he could be a problem?"

"Uhh," I pause and look at the screen again, it's frozen on his image, "I'm not sure..." I say slowly, G sighs and sits down in the chair beside me, he then spins both our chairs so we are facing one another,

"Okay, you can either tell me, or I pull the answer from you," he threatens with a smirk, I roll my eyes at him,

"We could just ignore him, he's not got near any of the entrances from what we can tell," I glance at the screen again with a worried frown, G grips my chin with his finger and thumb pulling me back to look at him, he examines my face,

"You know who he is," he says tilting his head his gaze darkening slightly, "and you're worried, why, who is he doll face?" _ooh he hasn't called me that in a while_ , I gulp and look away, I mean he's still holding my chin but I can move my eyes, _he can't force me to look at him_. He moves forward and kisses me lightly, I gasp slightly and look at him again, he smirks,

"G..G!" I complain with a huff, "y..you can't just do t..that," _god I'm stuttering_ ,

"Why not, you don't dislike it do you?" his smirk becomes a teasing grin when I find myself unable to form words, he leans closer again, "If I could, I wouldn't stop kissing you," he whispers, millimetres from our lips touching, he just stares into my eyes and I stare back,

"I..." whatever I was going to say lodged in my throat and heat creeps across my face,

"So, can I?" he asks,

"Huh?" I confused,

"Keep kissing you?" his grin softens to a gentle smile and his grip on my chin moves to a light caress on my cheek,

"O..Kay..." I mutter out, his smile widens a little, _wait, did I just agree!_ He kisses me again and I just melt into it. _God dammit!_ But I can't help it, I know he's just teasing me, I know that after all this is done and he's free he'll go find someone else, but I can't help it, _I love him, and it hurts like hell,_

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asks with concern after pulling away, he wipes away a tear, _when did I start to cry,_

"Nothing, it's nothing," I lie pulling back a little,

"Kitten?"

"I'm okay G, really," I sigh and wave to the screen, hoping to divert his attention, "I do know that man," I take a deep steadying breath, "it's my Father," G is silent, and the silence goes on, it's a little unnerving, turning to him I freeze. His usual yellow glowing iris is dark, _ok, yellow is normal and red is anger, what is nothing?!_ "G?" I whisper, _is he okay?_ I gently and slowly reach a hand out to him, "are you okay?" I nudge his shoulder but he doesn't respond, _am I going to need to go get Paps? Will he know what's wrong?_ Before doing that, I decide to try something else, I place my hand on his cheek, caressing him similarly to how he had done moments before with me, his iris starts glowing again, not very brightly but at least it's there and its yellow, I sigh in relief, "you went somewhere else on me then G,"

"Sorry," he pauses, "that," he points at the screen, "Is your father?" his iris sparks with red a little,

"Yeah..." I say slowly,

"Why is he roaming around the woods near the base?" he finally looks at me again,

"I haven't a clue, I'm really hoping he's not looking for me," I shudder slightly, G pulls me out of my chair and onto his lap, I raise an eyebrow at him but he just rests his head on my shoulder and wraps his arms loosely around my waist, "You know, if Al comes in here and sees us like this, she's going to go squealing to Undyne, then we will never hear the end of it,"

"I don't mind," he mumbles closing his eyes, _wait what did that mean?_

"Um okay,"

"You should eat the pasta," he tells me,

"While sat on your lap?" I question,

"Yes, because I'm not in the mood the let go," he chuckles, I sigh but pick up the plate to eat it before it goes cold, I flip the control to change the screens to show me the current views of the cameras, we are quiet for a while and as I eat and we watch the screens, "so, my sister bet I couldn't build a car out of spaghetti," I frown at him, _he doesn't have a sister,_ "you should've seen her face when I drove pasta..." I pause for a moment, then it clicks, a pun, I snort out a laugh, it was so bad, I feel him grin, "did you hear about the restaurant on the moon? I heard the food is good but it had no atmosphere," I can't help but let out a little laugh,

"That's terrible," I comment, he shrugs but smiles brightly at me,

"Why is a skeleton a bad liar?" he asks, _is this another pun..._ "You can see right through them," he grins and I shake my head giggling a little, he continues to tell me bad puns as I attempt to eat without choking from laughing. He suddenly goes silent staring at one of the screens, I turn to see what he's looking at and feel myself go cold, "it's okay, we can just pretend we aren't here," G whispers in my ear,

"But he's close to one of the entrances, a few steps to the right and he will find it," I respond with quiet fear,

"Then I'll go scare him off," G stands up and gently places me on his seat,

"You can't," I whimper,

"Sweetheart," he crouches down and kisses my forehead, "I'm just going to make him go away, as much as I'd like to punish him for everything he's done to you, I won't okay," with a gulp I nod, "I'll be right back," he winks at me and in a flash of yellow he's gone, I turn to the screens looking for him.

*G*

I teleport to the edge of the clearing, I watch Frisk's father carefully as he shuffles about in the fallen leaves, pulling out a cig I light it and step forward, "Looking for something pal?" the man whips around, once he spots me I watch as fear enters his muddy brown eyes, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out, a crucifix...

"Begone demon!" he hisses at me, I chuckle,

"I'm not a demon pal, I'm worse," I take another step towards him, he holds that cross out like a weapon, I snap my fingers and envelop it in my aura pulling it from his hand and over to me, "a piece of wood isn't going to help you much," I grin letting it drop into my hand, "Now, I asked you a question and I expect an answer, what are you looking for?"

"I am a man of god, I do not answer to the devil," he responds,

"A man of god huh?" I throw the cross up in the air and catch it again, "I wasn't aware a man of god would abuse a child, especially a child of their own," silence follows as I tilt my head and glare at him darkly, he doesn't respond, "twins, right?"

"I have no children," he growls,

"Right..." I watch him while smoking the cig, "well it's probably for the best that way, you should leave now,"

"What right do you have to demand I leave?"

"This is private property you're trespassing on," I shrug, "some people might find you a threat," I throw his cross back to him, he fumbles but manages to catch it, "now leave before I have to force you to," I click my fingers summoning a Gaster blaster, I have no intention of using it, but I need him to leave, he stumbles back a little, "and if you know what's good for you, you won't come back here Mister Mercy," I grin at the shock and fear evident on his face, "oh yes, I know who you are, I know all you have done, be happy someone wants to show you mercy, because if you were left to my judgement, **you'd be dead where you stand** ," by now my iris has probably gone out, I've been told it's unnerving to see both my eye sockets dark. Frisk's father lets out a little whimper before tripping and stumbling to get away. Once I'm sure he's gone I put out the end of my cig, let the Gaster blaster fade and teleport back to Frisk. She is standing in front of the screens as I appear but spins around and launches herself at me the moment she realises I'm here, her arms wrap around me tightly and she buries her face in my chest. "It's okay, he's gone now," I fold my arms around her,

"Did he say why he was here?" she asks after a moment,

"No," I chuckle, "apparently he wouldn't talk to the devil," I grin down at her as she rolls her eyes, "I've never been called a demon _and_ a devil in the same conversation before," she shakes her head and rests her cheek against my chest,

"Thank you for not hurting him," she says quietly,

"Only for you my sweetheart, only for you."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N - So fun fact, this was supposed to be like a Halloween special kind of chapter, since originally, I hadn't planned for this to be part of the story. But yesterday I was sooooo wiped out due to having been up till an ungodly hour making a reaper hood... all because someone wanted to dress up as reaper sans, let's just say I'm not the only one in my house obsessed with Undertale XD. Either way, I'm still throwing this in! So, in the spirit of the witch's new year let's have a nice little special... Kind off... Lol**

*Frisk*

We left the camera room, I couldn't keep staring at those screens, plus he had gone now and if there was anyone else out there the motion detectors would let us know. G had his arm slung over my shoulders as we headed to find the others, I couldn't help but wonder why he does that, I want to believe he might actually feel the same way I do, but that's just a dream. We enter the small communal room, which is pretty much just a large living/lounge area, this base wasn't set up to handle more than around ten people at any one time, Undyne is arranging cushions and blankets around one of the televisions, Alphys is trying to balance a stack of DVD's as they walk across the room and Paps and Asriel are placing snacks and drinks on a small coffee table, "What's going on?" G asks, they all look to us, they pause looking over how G is holding me against him, I feel my face burn when Undyne smirks,

"We're still waiting on reports from everyone so to pass the time we figured we could have a movie night," Undyne informs,

"Y..yes, we are going to w..watch some h..h..horrror movies," Alphys smiles nervously, I know she's uncomfortable with them,

"Let's get started punks!" Undyne shouts and jumps onto a large beanbag, she pulls Alphys down onto her lap once a DVD has been put on, I get comfortable on some cushions and G sets himself down next to me.

Hours later and everyone except Alphys and myself are asleep, "sorry about Undyne Frisk," Alphys whispers, Undyne had been nudging me half the night and every time I looked her way she would either whisper 'I ship it' or wiggle her eyebrows because G had rested his arm around me again,

"It's okay," I give a little smile and a shrug, "do you want to watch some anime to take your mind off the movies, so you can sleep?" she gives me a huge relieved smile and dashes over to change the DVD, I chuckle, we end up watching some mew mew kissy cutie before a quiet bleeping interrupts us, I glance at Alphys and she frowns worriedly, "is that the motion detector?" she nods. We decide to go check it out, getting up is a task for myself though, seeing as G has decided to fall asleep with his head in my lap, _dork_ , I manage to get up without waking him and we hurry to the camera room.

"W.w...what am I seeing h..here!" Alphys stutters with fear, on the screens we can see cameras picking up a number of people in long black cloaks, I flip a switch to turn on the speakers and suddenly we hear chanting, "oh no, w..what's going on?" Alphys grabs my arm, she's shaking with fright,

"It's okay Al, it's just the local cult," I sigh with slight annoyance, "I didn't think he would come back," I add on in a mutter,

"C..c...c..cult?"

"Dammit why can't he just stay away!" I growl angrily staring at the screens, one of the cloaked people has a large wooden cross around their neck,

"F..Frisk?" Alphys sounds concerned, but I'm suddenly fighting a rising surge of anger, _oh no... oh no no no!_ I grip onto the desk in front of me,

"Al...get...G!" I say though gritted teeth and give her a pleading look, "quick!" I'm trying to hold it together but it seems impossible, my vision blurs momentarily and I feel a manic cackle bubble out of my throat, _NO!_

*Alphys*

I step away from Frisk, the laughter that she suddenly erupted out with was disturbing, it made me feel nervous and when she turned to look at me with that manic grin I froze in place, "let's go teach the old man a lesson shall we," she giggles, her eyes flash with menace and I bolt from the room, her laughter echoing in my ears. I have to get to the others, _she said to get Sans, there has to be a reason for that_. I hurry into the room, everyone is still asleep, _maybe I should also wake Undyne_. I shake Sans,

"Sans w..wake up!" I shake him harder and he grumbles,

"Five more minutes..."

"Sans it's Frisk s..somethings wrong!" I urge, his eye sockets snap open instantly and he sits up,

"Where is she?" he's instantly alert, _wow I didn't think that was possible, you know for him_ , "Al?"

"C..camera room," we start moving quickly, "the m..motion detector went off so w..we went to c..check it out, but then s..she started to freak out after w..we saw the c..cultists,"

"Cultists?" he frowns at me, I shrug trying to swallow down my fear,

"Frisk said they were the l..local cult, then she started l..laughing all creepy like," we enter the camera room to find it empty, _where did she go!_

"Damn it, Chara," Sans hisses, I look at him startled, _what does he mean Chara?_ He's looking at the screens I glance over and gasp in horror. Frisk is attacking the cultists.

*G*

I hesitated, I couldn't help but stare in abject horror watching the screens as Frisk attacked one robed figure and moved to the next, a bloodied dagger in her hand, she was moving up to another one now, one wearing a cross around their neck, a familiar cross, "Al, go wake Asriel, only Asriel," I order, she nods and I teleport outside. I somehow manage to get to the man before she swings, pulling him back before he can get hurt worse than he would have,

"Hehe, so you've come to join the party?" she giggles,

"Chara," I glare at her, "give us Frisk back,"

"Aww where's the fun in that?" she tilts her head to the side and raises the bloodied knife, "he deserves it," she licks the blade and grins manically,

"I understand he did terrible and unforgivable things to you girls but this is wrong," I say evenly, "there's no justice in this violent act,"

"JUSTICE!" she screams at me waving the knife around wildly, "who cares about justice, this is revenge," she growls, "now if you don't mind, get out of my way or I'll go through you!"

"You can try," I warn narrowing my gaze at her, she suddenly grips her head with her free hand,

"Shut up shut up shut up!" she hisses, "don't hurt him, don't hurt him, god all you do in whine Frisk, first you can't even admit your feelings and now you _feel_ too much, it's pathetic, just sit there quietly and let me remove your weakness!" Chara charges towards me and swings,

"Missed me," I smirk from behind her.

*Frisk*

I was trying, I really was but I couldn't regain control, she just kept slashing and even though she kept missing my heart pounded wildly, "Okay, so maybe you're good at dodging," Chara grumbles using my mouth,

"It really helps when you can teleport," G chuckles,

"You'll get tired eventually, then I'll slice you up and dust you," Chara snarls, I scream internally but she just chuckles, "it's not like you can stop me, you would only be hurting poor little Frisk," G's gaze darkens to the point where his eye sockets are black pits of nothingness, "so let's dance," Chara kept swinging, but still G dodged, _please stop, please._ But she wouldn't. Eventually she got fed up, "Hmm, well if I can't hit you," she suddenly spins and starts running towards our father, who presses himself against a tree in fear, _no Chara stop, this isn't right!_ She raises our hand up, knife held tightly within blooded grip, then G is in front of our father, the knife swinging down, "NO!" I scream out in horror, somehow, I did it. I gained a small amount of control, "Frisk you idiot!" Chara growls, I'm stopping the arm from swinging down, it's a struggle but I'm somehow managing it. G grabs my wrist and yanks me forward, the knife falls from my grip,

"Leave now Chara," he says darkly,

"Aww but I was having so much fun," she pouts, "fine I'll go for now, but first one last thing," I feel her grin, she reaches up with our free hand, grabbing the front of G's sweater and yanking him down hard, she slams our lips against his in a cold heartless kiss, _CHARA! GET OFF HIM!_ I slam back into control and shove away from G hard as he throws me away from himself. I stumble and land on my ass breathing hard, Chara giggles chaotically in my head, "stay the fuck out of my head!" I growl and slap myself as hard as I can. Silence follows. In my head at least. Around me I hear whimpers of pain and the wind blowing through the trees, I glance down at my blood covered hands and begin to shake, _I think I'm going to be sick_ ,

"Frisk look at me," G kneels down in front of me, I shake my head refusing, "this wasn't you," he says taking my hands, I try to snatch them away but he grips them tightly, "no-one has died," _that has to be a lie, there's so much blood_ , "Asriel is healing them right now," my eyes begin to sting with tears as I keep my eyes on my hands, G lets out a sigh and releases his grip only to move his hands up to my face, "Frisk please look at me," he gently tilts my head up and I finally meet his gaze, tears falling,

"I..I..."

"It was not you,"

"I couldn't s..stop her," I sob,

"But you did," he tells me smiling proudly, "otherwise I'm pretty sure I'd be dust right now," he chuckles,

"That's not f..funny!" I punch him in the shoulder, he wipes away my tears,

"I know, I'm sorry," he pulls me to my feet, "Asriel's helping the others but uh," he glances behind him and I look to see my father cowering, I sigh and make my way over slowly, he tries to shuffle away,

"I'm not going to hurt you, Chara has gone back now," I say softly, _not that he would understand_ , "look I can make it stop hurting," I reach for him,

"Do not touch me demon," he hisses, _really now?_ I narrow my eyes at him before grabbing his arm to yank him around to face me and slap my other hand against his wound, he cries out in pain,

"I'm trying to be nice, remember _I'm_ the nice one, I don't expect you to understand because you're small mind could never fathom that we weren't possessed," I growl while bringing forth a green aura, "and while I will never forgive you for the abuse you gave us, for breaking Mother to the point where she gave up, I don't hate you, I simply pity you," I stand back up once done healing him, he rises to his feet slowly, "you really should leave now," I turn around to go back to G but he grabs my arm,

"Frisk..." I glare at him,

"Pal, she's sparing you, so I'm advising you, let go, before I have to step in, _I'm_ not as nice," G warns darkly. My Father releases me,

"Don't come back to the village, you're not welcome anymore," he says quietly, but loud enough for both of us to hear, G takes a step forward but a stop him, I look at my Father before answering,

"That's fine, I never really wanted to return, but if you would, as a request, from a daughter you once, a long time ago, loved, please take some flowers to Mother's grave for me, lilies, they were her favourite," I turn away, "oh, and if you or your followers let slip about what happened here tonight, I won't stop him," I point towards G, "from casting his judgement, believe me you don't want to be hit by those blasters," I walk away pulling G with me.

"Let's go get some sleep kitten," G suggests,

"Okay, but first, I need to clean up," I shudder and try not to think about the amount of blood all over me. We head inside and Alphys is immediately asking questions,

"I'll explain later," G tells her and Asriel pulls her away sending me a small smile.

I stare at myself in the mirror once I've had a shower, thankfully all the blood is gone now, but I continue to stare at myself as the images of what happened flicker across my mind, _more fuel for my nightmares_. A ragged sigh escapes me as I head to the door, G was probably still outside, he said he would wait for me. I glance down at my hands before leaving, a deep sadness was seeping into me, "Sweetheart?" I look up at a concerned G, _crap I'm crying again_ , he gently wipes them away, _I feel like I seem to always be crying_ , "you know that wasn't your fault, it wasn't you,"

"I know, it's not that, well it is but," I sigh and hug him, I just really need a hug, he returns the embrace, "she's not the same anymore, she's so full of darkness, of hate and spite, her determination is gone," I glance up at him, "I think she's completely lost her humanity," more tears leek out and I wipe them away quickly, "I wish I could have prevented it," I mumble, G rests his forehead on mine,

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he says quietly, "you have to stay strong though, we are almost at the end,"

"I know, I can do this, it's just going to be hard..."

"I'll be with you, I'll have your back the whole way,"

"Promise?"

"I promise," he kisses the top of my head, "come on, you need sleep,"

"As do you," I chuckle and he smiles taking my hand and leading me off.

Yes, we are almost at the end. Will we succeed? Will we even survive?


	34. Chapter 34

***A/N - So there's probably only going to be a couple of chapters or so to the end now, I'm actually surprised I've wrote so much XD anyhow, on to the next part!**

*Frisk*

I lean against the wall outside the fire exit and pinch the bridge of my nose as a headache is beginning to form, crackling static echoes out from my earpiece, I wait but no report comes in though. G is stood a few steps away talking to BP while they both smoke, we have like five minutes until things go down. _God, I hope it all goes right_. We don't know how long we will have until the Kingdoms forces try to shut up down, although Mettaton claims he has a plan for when that happens. _Not that he's being forthcoming with that plan_. I let a sigh escape me as I look up at the darkening sky. _This has to work. This will work_. We have resistance fighters everywhere, they have taken over positions of set workers, of the live audience and the security. Undyne was walking around yelling out orders and Asriel was being prepped for his announcement on screen. Alphys was still back at Chaos base with Paps, she was waiting to release the relative info when the time was right, Paps was with her because none of us wanted her alone at the base after the other night. I shudder at that memory. BP squeezes my shoulder in a comforting way as he walks past heading back inside, I take a deep breath and push of the wall, "Ready kitten?" I look up at G and shrug,

"Not really, but it's now or never," I respond, he nods and makes a move to follow after BP but I grab his arm halting his steps, "listen, if we somehow manage to survive this, I need to talk to you about something afterwards," I feel my cheeks heat up a little,

"Why not now?" he asks turning to face me fully, he looks at me curiously,

"After okay, I want to get this done and over with," I give him a little smile, "then comes the future," I grab his hand and start pulling him inside, "come on," he chuckles at me and follows. I promise myself, once this is done, once we have Asgore out of control, I'll tell him, _I'll tell him that I'm in love with him._

We stand quietly beside BP who is manning the main camera, "Everything is a go, I repeat everything is a go," the voice crackles through my earpiece, I nod at MTT who is watching me, he grins and takes centre stage, everything becomes dark, BP counts down to live,

"In three, two, one..." a spot light shines down on MTT,

"Hello my beauties and gentle beauties, welcome to a very special episode of the MTT show, with your host, ME!" he poses dramatically, the audience does its fake cheers, I glance up at G and roll my eyes, he chuckles quietly, "today we have an extra special guest who has a very important message for all you wonderful viewers out there," he claps his hands and the stage lights come on. He begins moving over to two large bright pink comfy looking chairs, "I'd like you to give a very warm welcome to our beloved and adored, Prince Asriel," this time the cheers aren't fake, because Asriel is the resistances hope. He comes out on stage smiling with confidence, Mettaton air kisses his cheeks before folding himself elegantly into one of the chairs, Asriel takes the other one, "now your highness, let's get straight to the point," Mettaton smiles and leans forwards slightly, "I give you the floor," he sweeps his arm out and leans back again,

"Thank you Mettaton," Asriel then turns to face the camera, G and I both give him thumbs up, "by now, most of you will be questioning how exactly I'm here, I assure you I'm very much alive, yes I was attacked in the castle and no it was not by the one known as Frisk Mercy, she was one of the two who saved my life that day," he sends both of us a warm smile, "but I'm not here today to discuss that, today we talk about the truth, the truth that the kingdom, that my father is hiding from everyone. My father has no intention of keeping the peace between humans and monsters, in fact he plans to wipe out humanity, by creating an unstoppable army. Under the guidance of Doctor W.D. Gaster, numerous laboratories were set up across the country, to experiment on both humans and monsters, to create something different, something new, to create a being with the magic of a monster but the strength of a human," he stands up now, "the resistance has taken out many of these labs, but we don't know how many more there could be. These experiments need to stop, for the future off all kind, we must work together. We must bring justice to those who believe themselves above it because they see themselves as Gods!" static suddenly fills my ear and I wince, it's followed by screams and gun shots,

"Crap, we are out of time," I look up at G as the lights go dark, seconds later the emergency lighting flickers on and the doors to the set slam open, monster guards flood in surrounding the set pointing guns at us all. Then Asgore himself walks in, closely followed by Chara and Gaster,

"This ends now, apprehend them all," Asgore orders, with a deep breath I step out into the centre of the room, G following me closely,

"I think not," I say with confidence, _don't know where it's coming from though_ , Asgore narrows his eyes at me,

"I will not hesitate to have everyone here killed," he threatens,

"Sadly, for you, our deaths won't solve your problem, the country just saw Asriel give his speech and even if you can somehow convince people it was fake, the videos and photos that we collected from all the labs we took down are flooding the internet as we speak," I smile as he glares at me,

"This won't stop me, we have an army," he sweeps his arms around to indicate all the armed guards, G starts to laugh,

"So, do we," he smirks as the audience stands up, all armed,

"Your majesty, let us handle this," Gaster smiles stepping beside the King, "after, I will make sure everyone believes your every word," he promises, I frown, _he can't actually do that, right?_

"Just get rid of them," Asgore sweeps out of the room, I touch my ear piece,

"Sentry you're up," I order,

"Leave fluffy-buns to me" Undyne's voice chuckles, knowing she will do what's needed I watch Gaster and Chara carefully, they move around me and G before stopping. Gaster faces me and Chara faces G. There's a few moments of tense silence, I gulp down the fear rising in me, G gives my hand a quick squeeze letting me know he's got my back, I close my eyes taking a deep breath before opening them feeling a rush of determination flow through me,

"Let's get this over with shall we," Gaster says with a bored tone, he claps his hands and what can only be described as chaos ensues as gun fire and shouts fill the air. G, myself, Gaster and Chara don't move yet though, "don't worry dear, I'm not going to kill you, in fact you're the very answer to my experiments, you're too valuable to destroy, at least completely," his grins at me as I suppress a shudder of fear and summons his hands,

"Let's dance bone bag," I hear Chara giggle to G, we both take fighting stances and summon forth our magic,

"We end this today," I say and with a nod we both launch towards our targets.

*G*

I try not to worry as Frisk charges forward towards my father, I just hope she can control her fear while facing him. "Oh Sanssssssy," Chara coos at me bringing my attention back to her, I dodge as she swings at me with a dagger, her long golden-brown hair wiping around behind her, "aw come on, let me hit you,"

"Nah, I don't feel like it," I smirk as she swings again and I teleport behind her, "you don't need to be doing this you know," she growls and swings at me again, I dodge,

"You can't keep dodging forever!" she hisses, "Stay still!"

"What? You think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?"

"YES!" she growls, missing again,

"Now it's my turn," I summon my bones, she smirks at me,

"Go ahead!" she cackles, I frown but send the bones flying her way, she dodges a couple but one hits her leg. She drops down on one knee and a cry of pain renders the air but Chara didn't utter a sound, in horror I whip around to see Frisk clutching her leg, "poor Sansy, I thought you already knew, I don't feel pain, Frisk feels it for me," I glare at the demon girl, "which means you can't hit me, because it would just hurt poor little Frisky," _she's right, I don't stand a chance all I can do is dodge her attacks_. I can't keep up this dodging much longer and the few attacks I throw at her that hit only cause Frisk pain, she keeps shouting at me to ignore it, _but how can I when she's fighting my father!_ I can't let him get the upper hand because of me, "You're not paying attention!" Chara cackles and suddenly pains shatters through me, "aw did that hurt, don't worry your pain will end soon," I collapse to my knees as shock shudders through me, my vision blurs, _Frisk..._ "Nighty night," Chara coos and then there is nothing but darkness.

*Frisk*

There is a burning pain in my leg, left shoulder and my side, none of it is actually a physical injury to me though, I cried out to G to just ignore it, _I can handle it, for now_. Gaster watches me carefully, he's not taking me seriously, he thinks he's going to win, honestly, I'm starting to lose my determination, he suddenly looks off behind me, "Hmm, looks like she's done," he says in an emotionless tone, I whip my head around and my heart drops, G is on his knees in front of Chara, holding a hand on his chest. _No... please no?_ I watch as he collapses forward,

"NO!" I scream out, forgetting that I was supposed to be fighting Gaster I drop to my knees by G and turn him over, "G, come on, wake up," I shake him, but he doesn't respond, I try to heal him, but it doesn't work, "G please," tears start streaming down my face, "you can't be dead, you can't" I shake him again, "no please," I shake my head in denial, _this can't be happening_ , "I didn't even get to tell you," I cry, _no, I can't accept this, I can't!_ Something in me breaks, my heart, my soul, my mind? I let out a shriek of agony that has nothing to do with physical pain, holding him close to me as he begins to turn to dust, "NO!" I scream. White glowing magic circles flicker into being all around me, I'm only semi aware of this, people are stepping back away in fear, _it can't end this way..._ the circles suddenly pulse with blinding red light, forcing me to close my eyes.

 **A/N - Sorry if this chapter's not very good, I've come to realise I'm not good at explaining fights, hopefully the next chapter works out better :)**


	35. Chapter 35

*Frisk*

I open my eyes and confusion floods my grief filled mind, _what just happened?_

"Let's get this over with shall we," Gaster says with a bored tone, he claps his hands and chaos erupts around us, _how? Did I somehow reset?_ I reach my hand behind blindly, unable to bring myself to look, a sob escapes my throat as my hand is suddenly gripped by a familiar bony hand, "don't worry dear, I'm not going to kill you, in fact you're the very answer to my experiments, you're too valuable to destroy, at least completely," Gaster grins at me as I suppress a shudder from the fear and grief still flowing through me. He summons his hands, they float around him glowing purple, "now just stay still and this won't hurt too much," all of his hands fire a beam of energy at me before I can even react and dodge, I drop to the ground on my hands and knees, I try to shake the confusion away as he starts moving forward, sounds of Chara trying to hurt G again reach my ears, my heart is pounding so hard now, _come on snap out of this Frisk_ , Gaster is reaching down towards me, _how did I do it? How did I reset? Wait, those magic circles, is it possible..._ Gaster's hand grips onto my arm, I glare up at him, "time to go,"

"No thanks, think I'll stay," I snap my fingers summoning the white magic circle again, it glows into being under me, "let's try this again though yeah?" I feel a smile pull at my lips as he frowns, the circle slowly turns red and I give Gaster a mocking salute. My vision turns red for a moment before I'm stood facing him again, now he looks confused.

"You alright kitten," G asks from behind me,

"Yeah, sorry if there's any confusion, I think I can control the reset, somehow," I answer quickly, he grunts in reply, I just keep my focus on Gaster as his expression turns from one of confusion to irritation, "what's wrong, you look confused," I smirk, with a growl he flicks his hand in my direction, bones appear and slam into me, I grit my teeth in pain but it's over as he summons his hands and blasts me with purple energy beams, everything goes dark. Then I'm opening my eyes again and really enjoying his expression. _He's remembering._

I've lost count how many times I have died and how many times I've been forced to reset because G has died. Each time he does breaks me a little more. I barely dodge another attack from Gaster, _this isn't working_ , "Frisk!" G shouts, I look over at him only to get impaled by another bone, _not again..._ Once more I'm facing Gaster, I'm glad he actually looks tired.

"This isn't working," I growl just loud enough for G to hear,

"Tell me about it," he grumbles, we both look at one another, "I can't bring myself to go all out on her, not when it hurts you,"

"And I can't read Gaster's attacks at all, he's too fast," _I know what to do_ , I smile up at G he frowns slightly, reaching up I grab his jacket and pull him down, kissing him, _yeah, I know not the time_ , a thrill shudders through me as he returns it, as I pull away we are both smiling at one another, "swap," I step around him to face my sister and G looks over at Gaster,

"You sure?" G asks,

"This will work," I promise him, he nods and we get into position.

Chara grins at me and giggles, "well this is a change of pace," she tilts her head to the side, "I was hoping to kill him a few more times though, the expressions you pulled each time," she giggles again, "either way," she points the knife at me, "I have been looking forward to facing you sissy,"

"We don't have to fight Chara," I tell her, she simply laughs,

"Dear sweet sister, are you really that naive," she shakes her head, "this will be over with so very quickly," she takes a step forward, "after all, you feel all my pain for me," her grin stretches over her face demonically, I shrug and give her a blank look,

"I can handle it, I'm not a stranger to self-inflicted pain," I stretch my hands out to my sides, making sure to show the scars on my wrists, "so where as G held back, I won't," _even if you are my sister,_

"Then let's dance sissy!" she cackles and charges forward, I dodge the swing of the knife by stepping to the side, I grab her wrist and place my other hand against her chest, with a deep breath I summon a forth my magic, a yellow aura surrounds my hand, _this is going to hurt_. As the bullets of energy slam into her I grit my teeth refusing to gasp in the pain, she shoves me away and stumbles a little, blood covers the front of her clothes now, "well that's rude," she scowls down but then looks back at me the grin returning, "I didn't know you had it in you sissy, maybe we are more alike than I thought,"

"Maybe once," I respond, I bring forth to glowing aura of bravery, clenching my now orange glowing fists I stare at her evenly, "but we both went down different paths in life," I charge her, she dodges my first punch and swings that knife of hers, I duck under it and slam my fist into her stomach, she slides back a few feet and coughs up blood,

"Oh yes, we went down different paths," she snarls at me her eyes darken, the whites turning black, _what is happening to her?_

"Chara?" I step forward and she starts to laugh manically,

"Yes, you got to be the all-powerful magical one, whereas I had nothing, I had to act the part of a pretty little princess, why did you get the power, all the power, why **you**!" she shouts, she attacks again and I barely dodge in time, I quickly kick out at her, hitting her in the side, I follow it up by firing the energy bullets at her again, she stumbles back. We are both breathing heavily, the pain is almost unbearable,

"Chara, you have got to stop," I beg, blood is pouring from her wounds and she's struggling to stay upright,

"NO!" she growls before flying towards me, this time I disarm her, taking the dagger into my own hand and slamming it into her gut, I stumble back, shocked I actually did it,

"Stop please, you're dying," I could feel it, it was agony, _I won't be able to hit her again, I don't think I can take any more pain,_

"What this?" Chara chuckles pulling the knife free, I drop to one knee hissing with the pain, "I don't feel a thing!"

"Of course, you don't," I respond sadly, tears prickling the corners of my eyes, "you never did, not entirely, you've always been able to numb yourself from pain, any pain, ever since we were little and you protected me from Father's beatings. That is your gift, your magic, you've always had it, you just never realised!" black tears start trickling from her eyes, I can see various emotions flickering across her face, sadness, shock, denial then anger, her eyes turn completely black and she screams in rage, she raises the dagger and charges at me, I'm unable to move as she shrieks

"If I die, you're coming with me!"

*G*

"Smart move on her part," my father comments as I face him, "she has a very high tolerance to pain," he smirks darkly at me, "she knows her own limits,"

"Enough chatter," I summon my bones, "you're going to pay for everything you have put them through,"

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me, I was always stronger than you before, and now, well I have the power of a god,"

"A god, nah, you just have a soul filled with hatred, so sure you got a little boost from Frisk," I shrug, "but you're not above being judged for your sins," I fire the bones towards him and summon my blasters, _I have to end this. I have to end him_. Every attack I throw at him he blocks! He has to run out of energy at some point, I'm getting close to my own limits,

"You disappoint me son, you have been blessed with a soul more powerful than a human, and yet you do not use it," he sighs shaking his head and frowning at me, _what does he mean, I'm not using it?_ "If you just back down, join our side, I could teach you how to utilise your gift correctly," I pause and examine him, he's trying to hide his laboured breathing, anyone else may not notice, but I've known him all my life,

"Are you sparing me?" I ask, pretending to follow along,

"You're my son, I'm offering you a chance to stand by my side again," he responds, I give of the impression of thinking about it, while in fact I trying to figure out how to use my so-called soul gift. I remember back to Frisk telling us about the soul traits, mine is justice, I smile remembering how she used it, I look at Gaster, he's able to use the aura's similar to Frisk, _so could I use mine in the same way? Well it's worth a shot_ , I raise my hand and focus, his gaze narrows, "what are you doing?"

"Experimenting?" I chuckle, I focus on thoughts of fairness and righteousness, of doing the right thing, I grin as three glowing yellow balls of energy flicker into being in front of my outstretched hand, _how did she fire them again, oh yeah!_ I point at Gaster and they zoom towards him. The first one hits the shield of green energy he hastily threw up, the second one shatters it and the third hits him hard throwing him back, "so you were saying?" I smirk and step forwards,

"If I die, you're coming with me!" Chara's voice shrieks out somewhere behind me, I quickly turn to see Frisk on her knees and Chara swinging down at her, I react before thinking, firing bones at her, they slam into her chest and she stumbles to a stop, Frisk flinches and gasps out in pain, I hear Gaster chuckling behind me

"Well, I'll see you again son," when I turn to face him he's gone, _crap_ , I look around but he's nowhere to be seen. _He got away!_ Angry with myself I rush to Frisk who is now holding Chara in her arms, I crouch down beside them, tears are streaming down Frisk's beautiful face as she wipes away black streaks from Chara's cheeks, looking at Chara I see her eyes are no longer red, but silver,

"F..Frisk," she says and begins coughing up blood,

"Shush, don't speak, let me heal you," Frisk hushes and places a hand on her sister's chest,

"No, Frisk," Chara responds with as much force as she can muster, "let me speak," suddenly Asriel is also beside us, he looks distraught, I grip his arm to show support, "listen, in my room," she starts coughing again and grips onto Frisk, "my desk drawer, promise me you will get what I've left..." she pleads, Frisk nods,

"I promise,"

"Good," Chara smiles, "I love you little sissy," she says softly before glancing at Asriel, "I love you too Azzy, I'm sorry f..for everything," she then looks at me, "you b..better l..look after her," she lets out a sigh, "t..thank y..you..." she tenses up and Frisk shudders as pain runs through them both, Chara lets out a final breath before becoming still. Frisk lets out a pained sob before passing out.

Asriel touches his ear, "Undyne has my father," he tells me before slipping Chara's body out of Frisk's grip and lifting her up, I pick Frisk up and stand next to him, "what happened to Gaster?"

"He got away," I growl looking away in shame,

"He'll turn up again," Asriel tells me, "everyone knows the truth now, he won't be able to hide for long,"

"I know, I just hate that I failed," I admit, he gives a sad chuckle,

"Not all battles can be won," he tells me solemnly as we look around, the fighting has stopped now, the kingdom guards that still live surrender, "Well I guess we head for the castle now," I nod in agreement, pulling Frisk tighter to me, "would you be able to?" Asriel looks at me sheepishly, I chuckle and nod,

"Sure, I know a short cut."


	36. Chapter 36

*G*

She insisted on walking herself, though she can hardly keep herself upright. Asriel healed her once we got to the castle and though she woke up she was still low on the energy front, "Take it slowly sweetheart, you've used up a lot of energy," she grips onto my arm as she stumbles again,

"I know," she sighs, "I used up a lot of magical energy with all the resets," she glances up at me, "doesn't mean I'm about to let you carry me," I chuckle as she blushes lightly, "just help me walk okay,"

"With pleasure," I smirk down at her and she rolls her eyes, "I do have a question though, how do you know where you're going?"

"She made sure to imprint the mental image in my head," she responds looking down, "I don't know what she's left though," we continue on in silence, eventually getting the the bedroom that had belonged to her sister. We head inside to find a very neat and tidy room, "You look in that drawer, I'll check this one," Frisk tells me and we both start looking, "nothing," she turns to me, I pull out two disks, one was labelled _'For my Asriel'_ the other was labelled _'Confession'_ her eyes widen, "no..."

"Only one way to find out, let's go find Asriel," I take her hand and we head back to the main hall we left him in. But once we get there we are confronted by the police, guns aimed at us, "What's going on?" I ask raising my hands in the air,

"Down on the ground both of you!" one of the officers yells,

"I've been trying to explain..." Asriel starts, sounding annoyed but he's cut off by the officer,

"No offence your highness, but these two are convicted felons and they escaped a high security prison,"

"Um, Asriel, we found these in Chara's room," I use my aura to send the disks to him, he glances at them before turning to the officer,

"You will want to see this," he holds out one of the disks, "I'm going to insist," after much grumbling, and being forced to wear cuffs I was sat beside Frisk on a small sofa in a lounge that apparently Asriel and Chara used to use often, three of the police officers have joined us, and Undyne turned up out of nowhere. Asriel puts the disk in the DVD player.

*Frisk*

I press my shoulder against G's side as Asriel plays the disk, G looks down at me before giving me a quick kiss on top of my head, we both turn our attention to the television screen where an image of Chara appears. She looks down before letting out a sigh, "Let the record know, that this is a confession, Frisk Mercy is innocent of the crimes she is accused of, I am the one who committed the murders, I admit this of my own free will, I used the fact we are twins and close enough in looks to pass the blame on her, if you need more proof, look in my diary, I documented each target, and set out a plan for each attack. Frisk, if you're watching this I'm sorry, I probably won't be me the next time we speak, I'm just glad I was able to warn you of the raid, I hope that you can forgive me for what I've put you through and what I'm likely to make you deal with next." The video goes dead with static, I feel slightly numb, I still wasn't ready to accept she was dead even after everything she had done, she had still been my sister and I have loved her. Everyone is silent for a moment before one of the officers removes my cuffs,

"We'll get the evidence sent to the right people, we are going to need that diary," he informs, Asriel nods, I rub my wrists but then turn to G suddenly realising, _they are still going to take him away,_

"Don't worry sweetheart, it will be okay," he says smiling softly at me, I shake my head as they pull him up,

"Wait!" I jump to my feet,

"Miss we have to take him in," an officer attempts to hold me back,

"Kitten it's okay," G says, "don't fight this,"

"But..."

"No it's okay, seriously," he pushes, I glare at the officer in my way,

"Can I at least say goodbye?" he frowns at me, "Don't I at least deserve that after being falsely accused!" I demand. After a few tense moments he nods and I rush over to G wrapping my arms around his waist, he can't hug me back because his hands are cuffed behind him but he rests his head on top of mine, "we'll fix this, I promise," I tell him,

"Okay sweetheart, I'll wait," he leans further down and kisses me on the cheek,

"Just behave so it's a little easier please," I smirk,

"I can't promise that but I'll try," he chuckles, "see you soon sweetheart," he grins at me as they pull him away. We follow them out of the castle and watch them leave, Undyne wraps an arm over my shoulder and I turn into her trying to fight the tears rising,

"Don't cry Frisk, Al's already piling up the evidence that he was working on behalf of the resistance," she tells me while rubbing my back, I just nod and gulp down the emotions, "we have a lot to do, and we can't do it without you,"

"Okay," I whisper pulling away, I turn to Asriel and give him a tight hug,

"It'll get better," Asriel says, though even he doesn't sound like he believes that.

Three infuriating months have passed, I felt like I was going to loose my mind. Asriel has been crowned King, peace talks were well under way and Asgore has been put away in the deep dark hole he deserves. In other news I've been working non-stop helping with the peace talks and reorganising the resistance, now that we had accomplished our goals the group moved onto supporting the peace plan and spreading it across the country. I've also been working on getting G released, which has taken longer than necessary due to some uppity ass of a judge who apparently was simply to busy to sign the damn paperwork. It's finally happening though, he's being released today!

"You seem rather excited," Asriel teases me, I huff and glare at him, "I'm sorry you couldn't go with Papyrus to pick him up," _yeah I was stuck at the castle because of a stupid decision he had made,_ "don't look at me like that sis," he pouts,

"Hmph, I will look at you how I want, making me a damn princess!" yeah, I was being crowned princess in a ceremony tonight, because he let slip I was adopted by his mother, and the press went wild, he chuckles at me. We head into the court yard which has been filled with golden flowers, they were Chara's favourite so it seemed fitting that we fill her final resting place with them,

"I miss her," Asriel says quietly, I hug his arm,

"Me too," we stand quietly enjoying the peace, until it's broken,

"OHHHH DARLING!" a voice coos loudly,

"Kill me now!" I hiss, "please I beg you,"

"You know Mettaton just wants to help you get ready for tonight," he laughs,

"No, he wants to force me into one dress after the next, I bet he tries to get me to wear pink," I grumble pulling Asriel back inside, and away from the direction of MTT's voice,

"Come on, it's going to be fun,"

"Yes, because wearing a tight frilly dress and heels that I swear were created to break ankles is my idea of fun,"

"But there will be awesome food, and dancing," he points out,

"I repeat, a tight frilly dress and heels," I glare up at him he just laughs out loud.

*G*

It has been a painful three months, but I kept it together, I only got sent to the pit once. The weekly packages of high quality self lighting cigarettes from Frisk really helped. I haven't spoken to her since that day though. _God I miss her_. She had been too busy with helping out with peace negotiations and working on the case to get me out of this hell hole to come visit me. But Papy visited most weeks and Grillby came with Muffet. But today I get out, I'm currently waiting to be handed my clothes that I came in here with, I tap my fingers against the counter with impatience, I just want to get out of here and see _her_. "Here you good looking," a woman hands me a basket with my clothes, "You can change in there," she points to the changing room, "if you need a hand, I'm more than happy to help," she says flirtatiously, I just ignore her which seems to annoy her, "jerk," she grumbles, that makes me chuckle.

Finally I'm back in my own clothing and not those horrid prison overalls, I'm guided out to a waiting area where Papy jumps to his feet upon seeing me, an officer removes the magic restriction cuffs and leaves us. Papy literally picks me up in a hug, "FRISK WANTED TO COME BUT SHE WAS DRAGGED INTO PREPARATIONS FOR TONIGHT," he tells me once he sets me down,

"Tonight?" I ask as we leave,

"THERE'S GOING TO BE A BIG CEREMONY AND A BALL," I frown for a moment then remember Muffet telling me that Frisk was going to be crowned a princess, I grin,

"Sounds like fun,"

"YES I CAN'T WAIT!"

The journey to Ebott city takes a few hours, and it's late afternoon by the time we reach the castle, I learnt on the way that Asriel had insisted Papy, Undyne and Alphys live in the castle with him and Frisk, I also learnt Frisk would often sneak away to stay at Toriel's old place. I could barely hold in my excitement at seeing her again as we entered the castle. A lot of activity was going on but Papy just continued on, "No NEVER!" a voice yells up ahead, I grin at the sound, _I have missed that voice,_ I then spot her, she's dodging out of the way as Mettaton tries to grab her, Asriel is with them laughing. Her hair has grown long again and its whipping around behind her, "stop, leave me alone, I can get myself ready thank you very much!" Asriel spots us first and says something quietly to Frisk, she whips her head around to see us, I grin as she smiles broadly before charging towards us. She flings herself at me and I quickly wrap my arms around her pulling her close,

"Miss me sweetheart?"

"Pfft you wish," she chuckles,

"Of course," I respond honestly making her blush,

"Now Frisk, you can spend all the time you want with your boyfriend later, right now you must get dressed," Mettaton says coming to a stop in front of us, Frisk glares at him her blush becoming darker red,

"He is not my..."

"You going to be wearing a dress?" I ask cutting her off with a smirk,

"No," she growls at me,

"Oh yes she is," Mettaton grins,

"I don't want to!" she whines and pouts,

"Hmm," I look down at her, her eyes widen,

"Don't you dare," she warns, I shrug and hand her to Mettaton who flings her over his shoulder, "G!"

"Sweetheart, you, in a dress, can you blame me?"

"Traitor!" she yells as she's hauled away, I chuckle until Asriel steps up beside me and drops an arm over my shoulders, I turn slightly and narrow my gaze at him,

"You know, you should probably go suit up too," he grins, a mischievous glint in his beady eyes, "I also suggest you quickly get used to it, after all," he looks up to Papy and they both grin, "you'll be a prince one day soon right," he says suggestively while looking back at me, "since Frisk is going to be a princess," he grins and adds, "I'm expecting a strong heir so don't fail me," they both laugh as I feel my skull heat up with a blush, _dammit I can't hurt him, Frisk cares too much about him_.

*Frisk*

Okay, I'm not going to admit it that sparkly pink ass-hole, but I like the dress, and he's given me flats to wear, so no heels! The dress is quite simple but elegant, an a-line dress with a sweetheart neckline, it's made from a shimmering blue fabric that glitters softly in the light, the shoes are a match in colour. I stare at myself in the mirror, _was this really me?_ Gentle curls surround my face, which has a small amount of makeup on, after Mettaton pinned me down to put on, a knock on the door diverts my attention, "come in!" I call, Asriel comes in dressed in his regal purple robes, golden crown fitting neatly on his head,

"Wow, you look amazing Frisk," he complements, I roll my eyes,

"Let's just get this done with," I chuckle, he offers me his arm and I take it. We head to the main hall, "You sure you want me as a princess?"

"Yes, we are family, we are in this together," he smiles warmly at me,

"Okay if you're sure,"

"I am, plus, I'm counting on you for an heir," he chuckles,

"Wait what?" I glare at him making him laugh out loud. _He can't be serious right?_ We enter the hall, all eyes turning to us, it's a little nerve wracking but I gulp down the nerves and allow Asriel to guide me into the ceremony.

Thankfully once the ceremony finished everything else became a little less formal. The ball, or rather glorified party was mainly for those who had been in the resistance, with a few choice important guests. I fiddled about with the tiara on my head, it felt odd to wear, "You look breath taking," G whispers in my ear from behind, I turn with a slight blush on my face,

"Thanks," I say quietly as he takes my hand and kisses it,

"May I have this dance?" he smirks at me, I roll my eyes and nod, "so Princess,"

"I'm pretty sure I've told you not to call me that, like a long time ago," I mock glare at him, he chuckles,

"You did, but you weren't a princess then, but now," he spins me around and pulls me back close to him, "I missed you," he smiles softly,

"Would you two just kiss already," Undyne hisses at us as she waltz's by with Alphys,

"Shush, I'm getting there," G laughs as I blush darkly, he then pulls me away deeper onto the dance floor, twirling me around and making me laugh, "so did you miss me too?" he looks at me almost pleadingly, I giggle,

"Yes G I did," I respond with a warm smile, he grins at me and pulls me close to his body,

"Admit it, you love me," he smirks, I roll my eyes and grin up at him cheekily,

"Well I suppose,"

"Good," he grins lowering his face close to mine, "because I'm ridiculously in love with you," I smile with joy and push up on my tip toes closing the gap between us and pressing my lips to his, he chuckles and deepens the kiss, both of us completely forgetting we are in the middle of a ball room full of people until we are picked up by Papyrus who spins us around with glee. I laugh out loud, right now, I couldn't be more happy, everything was finally as it should be. But in the back of my mind, I felt like we were forgetting something important. Those thoughts flitted away as G pulled me into another kiss once Paps had finally let go, "I'm never letting go of you again,"

"Promise?" I ask him,

"Promise."

The End

Or is it?


	37. Chapter 37 Epilogue

_Ten years later..._

*Frisk*

I rush down the corridors trying to balance the stack of papers in one arm and a coffee in my other hand, I had a large satchel slung over one shoulder and it was steadily working its way to slipping off my shoulder, _god I'm so late!_ There was still so much to do before tonight's event. It is at this moment the satchel slips, jerking my arm and sending papers flying everywhere, _thank the gods it wasn't the coffee_ , "FRISK ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" I turn with a smile to my very best friend in the world,

"I'm fine Paps," I tell the heavily armoured skeleton, although if it wasn't for the voice I wouldn't be able to tell it was him with that helmet, "you do know you don't need to wear that much armour, right?"

"BUT FRISK, THIS IS A ROYAL GUARDS UNIFORM, HOW ELSE WOULD I BE NOTICED AS SUCH?" he asks, _god he's such a sweet cinnamon roll_ , I chuckle,

"Even Undyne doesn't wear the helmet," I point out, he nods and after a moment pulls the helmet off and grins at me. Paps is basically Undyne's second in the royal guard now and insists on always wearing the armour, I'm starting to worry he sleeps in it, but it's always clean. G always suggests that he showers with it on when we discuss Paps obsession with wearing it,

"DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE?" he asks while we both turn to look at all the papers on the floor,

"No, I got this," I smile up at him warmly as I readjust my bag before snapping my fingers and magically summoning the papers to my hand, "just don't tell my students, I'm trying to teach them not to use their gifts for self-gain,"

"HOW ARE THE LITTLE SORCERERS?" he enquires moving in step beside me as I continue walking. Eight years ago, we had come across a young orphan boy while setting up the 'Toriel children's foundation' who had gifts very similar to my own, I had immediately taken him into my care after finding out that he had been stuck in foster care since he was very little, due to incidents and accidents no one would adopt him. Kasper is sixteen now, we adopted him when he turned ten, he was my first apprentice and paved the way to me finding other human children with the gift. Now I teach around ten young ones to use their magic and not abuse it,

"They are doing wonderful, they even have a little performance planned for tonight's festival,"

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IT THEN!" he exclaims excitedly,

"THERE YOU BOTH ARE!" a voice yells from behind us, turning we see Undyne rushing to us, she looks incredibly flustered,

"Is everything alright?" I ask, she nods then shakes her head while trying to catch her breath,

"I need help," she says looking embarrassed, Paps and I share a look before turning back to her questioningly, "well I still don't know what to get for Al, it's almost our anniversary and it's five years now so..." she shuffles from one foot to the next, Undyne and Alphys got married five years ago, it was super adorable, though they both insisted on an anime themed wedding, they even went to Tokyo for their honeymoon I swear they are obsessed,

"Aren't you cutting this a little late?" I tease,

"Yes, I know!" she growls at me, "we usually take a small vacation, but since Alphyne is only a few months old," she shrugs, Alphyne is their three-month-old daughter, they dote on her while still managing to get on with their jobs as head of the royal guard and royal scientist,

"I HAVE SOMETHING YOU COULD GIVE HER," Paps says, we both look up at him, well me more than Undyne since I'm the shortest here, "I WAS GOING TO GIVE THEM TO YOU BOTH BUT YOU CAN SAY THEY ARE FROM YOU,"

"Give what?"

"TICKETS TO THE PREMIERE OF THE NEW MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE," Paps grins, I chuckle when Undyne throws her arms around him and exclaims loudly,

"How did you even get some!"

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS HIS SOURCES," he laughs and poses, "COME THEY ARE IN MY ROOM," they both wave goodbye to me and hurry off, I shake my head before remembering I still had so much to do. I start to rush off again.

"You're going to trip if you walk any faster," a voice beside me chuckles, I turn and smile warmly at the young man beside me, his silvery blue eyes sparkle as he takes the papers from me,

"I'm not going to fall, besides I'm late for a meeting," I pout and ruffle his white hair with my now free hand,

"If it's the one with Uncle you don't need to," he tells me while swatting my hand away,

"What do you mean?" I ask slowing down, "we need to discuss..."

"He said, and I quote, 'tell her to take a break, it's the golden flower festival tonight and she needs to be awake', he was very insistent on it," I sigh at that, _it's not like I've been overworking myself_ , "You have been over working yourself Mother,"

"Kasper, I've told you before," I scold,

"I know, but sometimes it's hard not to pick up on the thoughts of others," he grins at me sheepishly,

"It's fine, just don't let your Father catch you doing it,"

"It's not like I can read G anyway, he's like an iron vault when it comes to his mind,"

"Probably for good reason," I sigh, "you know, you call Asriel and Paps Uncle, me Mother and even Al and Undyne Aunt, why don't you call G Father or Dad, not that I'm pressuring you to," he flashes me a cheeky grin,

"Because it irritates him,"

"That's a dangerous game," I point out,

"I know, but I also know he loves you too much to actually hurt me,"

"You know he loves you just as much as I do Kasper," I tell him with a serious tone,

"Of course he does! I'm one of the few people he can have a decent pun war with," he grins and I roll my eyes, much to nearly everyone's annoyance Kasper had picked up a love of puns from G, Paps would say he's been a bad influence, "so it's ten years huh?" he asks as some members of the castle staff rush past, arms filled with decorations,

"Yeah," I sigh out, ten years since that eventful day, when we took down Asgore, when we made Asriel King and when _she_ died. A lot happened in the following months, sorting out the peace plans, getting G's name cleared and his release from prison then followed by the man hunt for Gaster, _that had taken many months_. He had been eventually found in the underground, when Alphys had tapped into the old camera system and spotted him, capturing him hadn't gone to plan and I know G still isn't happy with how it ended. Gaster had escaped in a way, deciding to jump into the core rather than give himself over. Now we celebrate this time of year with a festival in honour of all the lives lost in the process, the golden flower festival, which was tonight. I lost myself in my memories again going over all the happy ones and the sad ones when Kasper pulls me back to the present,

"So, is it true you said no to G when he asked you to marry him?" his question brings a bubble of laughter out of me,

"You've been listening to your Uncle's stories,"

"Uncle Asriel tells the best stories," he grins, "so is it true?"

"Technically no," I chuckle, "I just didn't respond," I shake my head, remembering that day, "asking me to marry him with a knock, knock joke," I scowl, "what did he expect," Kasper howls with laughter at that, _yes, the idiot asked me with a knock, knock joke_.

We had been taking a stroll around the castle gardens when he just turns to me, "knock, knock?" I remember I had frowned at him, "just humour me," he had grinned,

"Who's there,"

"Marry," he had then said, I paused before asking and turning around,

"Marry who?" I had found him on one knee holding up a ring,

"Me?" at which point I had walked away, of course I was laughing my head off at the same time. He hadn't appreciated it, I did tell him later that I would of course, he's still acts like a child about it when its brought up.

"Mommy!" a voice squeals, both Kasper and I look ahead, I smile as I spot G holding a squirming child under one arm, "tell Daddy to let me go!"

"Not happening you little brat," G grumbles and jiggles the child who lets out high pitched giggles,

"What happened now?" I ask with an exasperated sigh,

"Nothing!" the child protests,

"I caught her trying to pull a prank on the cleaning staff," G tells me while jiggling her again,

"Again Chara?" I ask with a stern expression, "Put her down G,"

"Not happening, I let her down and it's going to be hours before I catch her again and they still need to get ready for tonight," this makes Kasper snicker, "boy," G's gaze narrows,

"G," Kasper responds, they both just stare at one another, Chara starts to giggle again,

"Don't start you two," I warn them, "Kasper can you take those to my office," I point at the papers in his hands,

"Of course Mother would you like me to take your bag too?" he smiles at me sweetly, I hand him the bag and pat his cheek,

"You're a star but a cheeky one, go," I chuckle as he hurries off, "where's your sister Chara?"

"In the court yard, talking to her imaginary friend again,"

"He's not imaginary!" a small voice whines, I peek around G as he also turns, "He's real and he's my friend," she stomps her tiny foot, G glances back at me and we both shrug,

"Then why don't I see him eh?" Chara teases,

"Maybe because you're a dumb, dumb!"

"Alright that's enough," G scolds,

"Chara don't tease your sister and Toriel don't call your sister names," I say sternly, both girls turn their golden eyes up to me,

"Sorry Mommy," they both intone, I smile at them,

"Now, off you both go to your room, you both need to get ready for tonight," I look up at G, "you can let her go now," I chuckle, he just hums at me, "Chara is going to behave, aren't you?"

"Yes," the child smiles sweetly, G finally gives in and places the small child on her feet, she hurries off hand in hand with her sister.

"I don't understand how they can be so different," G grumbles as we watch them run off, I wrap an arm around his waist,

"Not all twins are the same," I chuckle. We have twin girls, Chara and Toriel, named after my sister and adoptive Mother, both were a little mischievous, Chara more than her sister. They are five years old and both looked human, mostly, with chocolate brown hair and golden eyes, that would glow when they got emotional, they were hybrids, with both their father's magic abilities and mine. They had shown to be highly gifted from a young age, and much to G's annoyance his aura didn't work on them so when it came to catching them you had to do it that hard way. We start walking with our arms around one another,

"So I didn't want to bring it up, especially today of all days," G begins, "and I know I'm probably being paranoid, but this imaginary friend of Tori's" G reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper, "I got her to draw him for me,"

"Okay?" I respond slowly,

"Just look," he hands me the drawing, I look at it, "she calls him Mr. Scientist," I stare at the picture of a deformed man in a lab coat, but it's the face that causes me to worry,

"G..."

"Yeah, it bears a resemblance to Gaster," he rubs the back of his skull,

"Should we be worried?" I ask,

"I'll be honest and say I don't know, once the festivals over I'll talk to Alphys and see what her thoughts are on it, in the meanwhile I've asked the boy to keep a close eye on it," I smile up at him, "don't give me that look, I'm just finding a use for him,"

"Uh huh, just admit it, you care about him," I chuckle,

"I suppose he has grown on me," he gives me a slow grin, "plus he does know his puns," I can't help but laugh, "come on sweetheart, we have sometime before we have to get ready, and I want to spend it with just you," he grins,

"What about the girls?"

"The boy will see to them," he says while sweeping me up into his arms and jogging down the hallway,

"G you idiot put me down!" I yell as he laughs,

"Nope!" he continues running until we get to our room and throwing me over to the bed, I squeal with laughter before landing, moments later her hops on beside me and kisses my nose, "I love you princess you know that?"

"I love you too," I smile, "you jerk," I punch him in the arm before kissing him softly,

"Yes, but I'm your jerk, and that's what matters." He grins and I couldn't help but laugh harder.

The End

 **A/N - So that's it, the very end, thank you to everyone who has read this story, I have enjoyed writing it :D I have lots of plans for other stories too so I'll be moving onto them soon. I hope you have enjoyed the story!**

 **o/**


End file.
